What Hurts the Most
by Sopphires
Summary: "...but the truth is...ah...I've never really been anyone's...boyfriend." When Blaine told Kurt he'd never been anyone's boyfriend before, he'd been lying. Good intentions aside, just because he doesn't talk about it doesn't mean it never happened. Now, his past is beginning to catch up with him, and this time there's far more at stake. Rated T for violence, swearing and themes
1. Chapter 1

"You've got to be kidding me." the words fell from Blaine Anderson's lips as he sat opposite his two best friends in The Lima Bean his cup of coffee now abandoned in front of him. Wesley Hughes and David Sullivan exchanged long looks.

"You think we'd joke about something like this?" asked David finally. Blaine shook his head, gazing down into the brown liquid in the paper cup which he no longer felt inclined to drink. Wes leant forward a little bit, his elbows coming to rest on the round plastic table.

"It'll be okay." he told the pale Blaine. "It won't be like last time." Blaine looked back up at him, a mildly disbelieving look on his face.

"You really think that?" he asked.

"'Course." replied David. "Think about it." Blaine frowned at him and David sighed. "1." he began, brandishing his phone at Blaine. "You're not at Dalton anymore, 2. He no longer has your phone number, 3. I was under the impression he'd never been to your house, 4. You spend most of your time at Kurt's anyways and 5." he shrugged slightly. "We'll be keeping a close eye on him." Blaine licked his lips nervously.

"Who's we?" Wes rolled his eyes.

"Err how about, myself, David, Thad, Nick, Jeff and Trent, not to mention the rest of our year and most of the year below." Blaine nodded, a slight frown forming across his brow.

"Does Trent know everything?" he asked.

"No." responded David. "But he's agreed completely to keep an eye on him because they're in the same house."

"What?" asked Blaine, slightly surprised.

"Yeah." said Wes. "I don't think the faculty wanted him back in Jefferson so they put him in Adams." Blaine nodded.

There were three houses at Dalton Academy; Washington was the house of all the overachievers and scholars, Adams for the sports fanatics and artists and Jefferson which held the overall amount of Warblers and a general hodgepodge of other students. Jefferson was Blaine, and Kurt's, old house and where all his close friends roomed. As it also happened Washington and Adams were engaged in a bitter rivalry that stemmed, according to popular legend, back to the founding of Dalton. The war essentially boiled down to academic students vs. non-academic students with Jefferson students skirting around the edges, stepping in if anything got too out of hand. The divides between Washington and Adams, and Jefferson's unwillingness to get dragged down into it meant that it was very unlikely to have a close friend in another house. It was only likely to be the case if you were in a club like the Warblers which was the most diverse club. This was how Blaine was pretty good friends with Trent who was in Adams.

"So I guess we just sit it out?" he asked his two friends, looking highly uncomfortable at the idea.

"Yeah." said Wes. "Don't visit Dalton and we'll do everything we can to make sure that he doesn't find out where you are."

"I don't want you guys getting hurt again." he blurted out. David smiled at him.

"We won't." he said.

"You can't promise that." he said.

"Look Blaine." said Wes, a very placating tone in his voice that Blaine didn't think he'd ever heard him use before. "It's you and Kurt that are going to be in _real_ danger. We just want to work on keeping you safe. If anything goes array at all we'll tell the faculty, he's walking on thin ice, he can't afford to screw up." Blaine nodded and then shook his head.

"All we need now is for Seb to turn back up." he said, humourlessly. David rolled his eyes.

"Yeah like _that's_ going to happen." Wes snorted into his coffee cup which he'd been about to take a sip from but then lowered when he realised it was cold.

"But we have told Ian." he said.

"What?" Blaine's loud exclamation made several people sitting nearby look around in alarm. After mouthing sorry at them he turned to fix an unreadable glare at his friends. "You're still in touch with Ian?" he asked, amazed.

"What?" said David, confused. "You're not?"

"No." said Blaine. "I stopped hearing from him around Regionals last year." Wes and David shared a significant look with each other before turning back to Blaine.

"I see." said David. "You didn't think that was odd."

"No." said Blaine shrugging. "You know how it is, people grow apart. I assumed he had something taking up his time, I know I did." Wes and David once more exchanged a look.

"Yes." said Wes slowly. "Well the rest of us are still in touch with him."

"After all." cut in David. "Him and Jeff did have a thing." Blaine rolled his eyes.

"That was never going to last." he said. "Anyone with half an eye can see that Jeff's head over heels for Nick, even Nick knows." They all shook their heads, thinking over the unfortunate situation.

"He's getting there though." said David finally. "It's a definite up from where we were last year."

"Yeah but on the downside now that Blaine and Kurt have gone we have to listen to his dramatics over and over." complained Wes. Blaine snorted and the two of them turned to glare at him. "Don't laugh Blainey boy you don't seem to understand how much we suffered when you and Kurt weren't together." Blaine slapped a hand to his forehead.

"Not this again." he groaned but Wes and David ignored him.

"Let's see." said Wes. "There was Kurt's compulsive playing of 'Teenage Dream' on loop, I wanted to shoot myself." Blaine groaned and hid his face.

"And then, after the 'Gap Attack' disaster and Kurt's subsequent confession I had to suffer through your 'why is he ignoring me?' dramatics." said David, an overly pained look on his face.

"And then." continued Wes. "When you realised you loved him we all had to suffer through you playing 'Blackbird' for the whole corridor to hear."

"And I was subjected to the tortures of Blaine picking the perfect song for their duet."

"And lastly." said Wes in a very loud voice. "When you finally got together we had to deal with your mushiness."

"Actually that wasn't the last thing." pointed out David. "When Kurt went we had to listen to _you_ playing 'Teenage Dream'."

"And 'Somewhere Only We Know' and 'Candles' and Blackbird'."

"Thank you Wes, and 'Somewhere Only We Know' and 'Candles' and Blackbird', on continuous loop."

"Whilst you stared at your phone waiting for a text from Kurtie." Blaine peered up from between his fingers.

"Are you done yet?" he asked.

"Not quite." replied Wes.

"Get on with it." he said.

"With pleasure." came Wes' chirpy response. "We swear that we all were nearly happy when you left."

"Not that we don't miss you." added David hurriedly.

"It's just your dramatics about Kurt were getting irritating." Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Yes I understand that you've suffered greatly for me, though I'm not the only one who spends hours staring at their phone." David semi glared at him.

"_That's_ different."

"Yeah, I guess, but I wasn't that bad." Wes and David began to grin like maniacs. "But anway I feel like we've rather gone off topic."

"Have we?" they asked simultaneously and Blaine was forced once more to roll his eyes.

"Look Blaine don't fret." Blaine raised an eyebrow at Wes' choice of word. "We've got this."

"For now." added David. Wes elbowed him but Blaine was smiling, he had been more worried when they'd been acting odd and out of character.

"Yeah. I better go then, Kurt'll be waiting for me, we have a Disney marathon planned, guess I need it now more than ever." the three boys stood up and Wes and David began to pull back on their Dalton blazers.

"When do you plan to tell Kurt?" asked David as they wended their way between tables to the exit. Blaine bit the inside of his lip and considered playing dumb but it was obvious what David was talking about.

"Never." he said finally. "Not if I can help it." Wes and David shared looks.

"Are you sure that's wise?" asked Wes. Blaine stared his best friends down.

"Yes, I'm sure." they exchanged more looks before shrugging.

"Whatever you say dude." said David and Wes just nodded. The three of them hugged goodbye and they left calling out for him to stay safe.

Burt watched Blaine watch the two Dalton boy's he semi-recognised drive away. He had been stopping off for coffee after returning a car to someone. He'd heard from Kurt, who positively raved about the café, that The Lima Bean was a good place for a cup of coffee. He'd been sitting there enjoying it when he noticed the two boys in Dalton blazers. Both boys had cups of coffee and the black one was furiously texting whilst nodding along to whatever the Asian boy was saying. He'd been trying to work out why they seemed familiar when the door had been pushed open and in came Blaine. He didn't look around but made a beeline for the two boys and gratefully took a cup that the Asian looking one offered him. The moment he sat down the three of them began to partake in a very serious looking conversation. Now normally Burt Hummel wasn't the kind of man that eavesdropped on other people, he respected other people's privacy, but two things worried him about this. One was that he was pretty sure Kurt had said that Blaine was going to be coming over today and the heated nature of their conversation. Burt, concern for Kurt and Blaine in his mind, got up and moved across to a nearer table but still so that they wouldn't see him. He listened, with growing concern, to their conversation. The problem was, was that he'd missed the beginning and they were clearly talking about something that didn't need to be spelt out because they all knew what was going on. However he was worried when one of them had said that Kurt was in danger and the fact that Blaine didn't want to tell Kurt whatever was going. That worried him a lot.

"Need a hand?" Blaine, who had been trying to start his car looked up to see Mr Hummel standing by his door. Blaine jumped and then scrolled down the window.

"Err, yeah I can't get my car to start." he said, looking a little sheepish. Burt smiled at him.

"Okay I'll just pop up the bonnet and see if there's something I can do." Blaine smiled back in relief and then hopped out. Burt walked round the front and popped open the bonnet. After taking a careful look inside he realised he didn't have the tools to fix this here. "Right." he said, closing the bonnet again. "I'll need to take this back to the garage, it should be done by the time you plan to leave Kurt's." Blaine nodded. "For now I suggest you hop in my car and we tow your's along." Blaine grinned.

"Thanks Mr Hummel!" he exclaimed. He pulled something out of his car and waited patiently whilst Burt hooked the two cars together.

"Hop in." Burt said to Blaine when he noticed Blaine was still standing by the door. Blaine opened the door and settled into the passenger seat.

"So." said Burt, after they'd been driving for a little while. "Meeting up with your old friends?"

"Err." said Blaine, scratching the back of his neck nervously. "Yeah, Wes and David, have been my best friends there since I transferred." Burt nodded.

"Were they friends with Kurt, the names sound familiar."

"Err." said Blaine again. "Yeah, Wes was Kurt's roommate, David was mine, and both Wes and David were on the Warbler council." Burt nodded, wondering where best to go with this. He wanted to get answers to his many questions about the conversation he'd overheard but he'd learnt awhile ago that Blaine was very private and he didn't give up things easily.

"Do you see them a lot?" he asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

"No not really." said Blaine, trying to get comfortable in the tense atmosphere. "I mean, I want to but they're so far away and I spend so much of my time with Kurt…" he trailed off at the mention of Kurt looking slightly nervous. Burt nodded.

"Yes I'm not surprised, you two seem to be in love. You know I hated the idea of my son having a boyfriend but I don't mind you." Blaine looked at him and Burt gave him a smile. "I've noticed how happy you make Kurt, how you transferred to be with him, how you share everything." he glanced briefly at him out of the corner of his eye and noticed Blaine squirm when he gave his last point. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah." said Blaine. "Just got some surprising news from my friends today."

"Oh?" said Burt. Blaine looked up at Mr Hummel, unsure why he suddenly felt like he could talk to his boyfriend's dad.

"Yeah, have you ever… fallen out with someone really, really badly. Have you ever been glad to see the back of someone you once cared about and be glad that you'll probably never see them again?" Burt honestly couldn't say he'd ever felt like that but he nodded along for the sake of it. Blaine continued anyway. "Then suddenly, out of the blue they just turn up and you don't want to see them but they want to see you and you're really worried about what's going to happen, that's what I found out today." Burt looked at Blaine. He knew he'd definitely been told a mangled version of what had happened and he was 100% sure that Blaine was hiding far more than he was telling.

"Sounds rough." Burt said eventually. Blaine nodded.

"Yeah, but it's more stressful than anything. I mean, my Dalton friends have promised to try and control the situation but you just can't help but worry." Burt Hummel nodded again.

"I'm sure nothing will happen." Blaine gave him a grimace but nodded.

"Yeah my friends have yet to let me down." Burt smiled knowing he wasn't going to get anything more out of Blaine.

They spent the rest of the car journey talking about how Blaine was doing at McKinley and the upcoming school production of West Side Story in which Blaine was going to play Tony. Burt was a little annoyed that he'd piped Kurt for the lead but he couldn't deny, after Kurt had made him watch the film, that Blaine was better suited to the part than Kurt. As far as Burt was aware Kurt was playing Officer Krupke and whilst he wasn't overly thrilled with it but he was quite happy.

"I'll fix your car." said Burt as he opened the front door to let Blaine in.

"Thank you so much." he said looking very sincere.

"Blaine?" Kurt came running down the stairs and along the hallway. His feet were in fluffy socks and, as he always did, he lost his balance and slid into Blaine's arms. "Hey." he said.

"Hey." replied Blaine and held him as close as he could with Burt in close proximity.

"Have fun guys, stick to the rules." Burt left and Kurt turned back to Blaine.

"Where were you?" he asked instantly. "You just left straight after school."

"Oh." said Blaine. "I got a text from Wes and David, they wanted to see me." Kurt looked mildly hurt.

"What? So you just left? You said you were coming to mine." Blaine shrugged.

"I come to yours everyday but I've barely seen them since I left Dalton. I wanted to tell you but I couldn't see you, I thought you'd understand. Besides it sounded kind of urgent." Kurt frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"They needed to talk to me, it's kind of private though." Kurt frowned a little more than asked.

"Are they finally going to admit their love for each other?" asked Kurt. Blaine laughed.

"Nope but apparently Nick is going somewhere with his deep internal searching." Kurt smiled.

"I take it's going in the right direction."

"So they say." said Blaine. "So what film are we watching." Kurt smiled at him.

"I was thinking Hercules." he said and Blaine smiled.

"A perfect choice."

It wasn't till they had reached 'I Won't Say I'm in Love' that Blaine was completely relaxed and he had almost forgotten his problems. When the final credits rolled Kurt was sniffling slightly and Blaine popped in The Little Mermaid and watched Ariel swim through the sea and fall in love with contentment.

* * *

><p>"How did he take it?" asked Thad. David, who still had his mobile clutched in his hand and was occaisionally stealing glances at it, and Wes were sitting with their backs to Thad's bed. On it lounged Nick and Jeff. Thad, who was staring at Wes and David, was sitting in his armchair in the corner of his room. Once again Thad was rooming alone as, after Blaine and Kurt left, Wes moved into David's room which left Jeff alone, still, and Nick with Thad. Thad, who was being driven mad by Nick, wrote a letter to their Head of House saying that Jeff and Nick had matured, which was a lie, and could room together. Mr Williams, the Head of Jefferson, believed Thad and agreed to let them move back together. Now, whenever they all wanted to get together in private, they piled into Thad's cramped room.<p>

"Okay." said David. Wes nodded.

"Definitely better than we thought." he corroborated.

"I guess that's all we can hope for." Thad said, tapping his pen against the arm of his chair. Jeff, flicking his hair, said

"I reckon we can damage control this." he said.

"Yeah." agreed Nick. "This isn't like last time, we know _exactly_ what he's capable and we don't have any other distractions."

"Are you sure?" asked David.

"Yeah." said Wes. "We have to look out for Kurt."

"No we don't." disagreed Thad. "Blaine will look out for Kurt, we'll keep an eye on Neil." There was a round of cautious nodding. Then someones mobile went off.

"Not me." said David as they all looked at him. "Mine's on vibrate. Besides, _why_ would I have the latest Warbler number as my ring tone?" All eyes turned to Thad as he pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the _new text message_ sign.

"It's from Trent." he said.

"What's it say?" asked Jeff who was examining Thad's essay, looking for something he could plagiarise.

"He says that Neil wants to try for the Warblers, again." There was a loud exclamation 'what's?' and 'surely not'.

"Can't you guys stop him though?" asked Nick.

"Nope." came David's instant reply. "That would undermine the Warblers."

"Besides." said Wes. "We don't decide, not really, it's up to you."

"Which means he's almost certain to get in." said Thad in hopeless voice. "Most of the Sophomores and Freshmans think he's been unjustly done and quite a lot of the Juniors are prepared to turn over a new leaf. It's only our year that are hell bent against him." There were a round of sighs.

"Besides before Blaine came it was him and Bas that were trying for solos." said Wes. "Then Bas sorta dropped out and it was Blaine and him time after time, remember their duets?" he asked and everyone else nodded.

"Basil never stopped though." pointed out Jeff with a sigh. "If he had things might have been different."

"I doubt it." said Thad. "Seb didn't do himself any favours and whilst I gave him a chance each time I saw that 'stalker smirk' appear on his face I got worried."

"If he gets in it means that they'll meet at Sectionals." said David, though he didn't need to.

"Should we tell Blaine?" asked Nick. Wes shook his head.

"Let's wait till he gets in, then we'll tell him." the five boys fell silent staring at each other. They knew that this wasn't going to get better anytime soon.

* * *

><p>"Thad! Thad!" Thad turned around to see Daniel, a new member of the Warblers who was in Adams, running towards him, his blazer flapping and back hanging off his shoulder a piece of paper scrunched in his hand.<p>

"Woah!" he said holding up his hands to stop the boy running into him. "Slow down, it's not even first period _and_ it's Monday you cannot have that amount of energy." Daniel gave a shuddery laugh.

"Jeff and Nick do, they're playing catch in the library." Thad ran a hand down his face.

"Thanks but I guess that's not what you want to tell me."

"No I got given this by Mr Antons who got if off the Principal." Mr Antons was Head of Adams and so Thad took it a little cautiously, hoping it wasn't anything to do with Neil. It seemed for Thad, however, today was not his day as the first sentence read

_This note is concerning Neil's retrial for the Warblers._

He sighed as he read the rest of the note and a frown grew on his face. "We don't get a say in this do we?" he asked in an angry tone, Daniel shook his head.

"I'm sorry."

"Not your choice." he said. "Spread the word seeing as you seem to have a load of energy, I need to talk to Wes and David." he left Daniel muttering things like 'undermining the authority of the council' and 'completely disgraceful'. Daniel pulled out his phone texted as many he could and run off to try to find the rest of the Warblers.

"What?" exclaimed Wes and David in complete unison. Thad had found them in the library trying to persuade Ms Quincy, the librarian, not to ban Jeff and Nick. Thad had managed to smooth it over as he was without a doubt the most sensible of the friends and pulled them out of the library.

"We have to meet at lunch?" cried Jeff, aghast. Thad glared at him, successfully silencing him.

"Yes we do, for _Neil's audition_!"

"But that's unfair." said Nick. "The Warblers isn't just rearranged for it's members they have to make the effort to be there, not the other way around."

"I know but Neil has _counselling_." said Thad in a scathing tone. "Which means the Principal sees fit to make us rearrange our practise for him." there was a moment of silence in which Thad silently seethed.

"At least we now know how he got back in, at least part of how." said David. Thad clenched his teeth.

"That doesn't help me."

"Let's just go to class." suggested Wes. "At least the meet will be short." the others nodded and split, running down the corridor so that they'd make it just before the bell rang.

* * *

><p>Thad sat next to Jeff in his first class; AP Calculus. Calculus, and maths in general, was the only subject that Jeff excelled in. Jeff was actually dyslexic and had problems spelling and reading. It had taken Thad, and Wes and David, a long time to learn this as Jeff had been mildly ashamed of it and only Nick knew. Thad had been quite surprised when he discovered because Jeff always read what was on the sheet music perfectly, but then again the words were rarely proper words and the ones that were, were infrequent. Thad also learnt that he'd learnt his audition song by ear and the only thing he could actually read properly was music. Thad had started to help him because reading was a passion of his and slowly he was sure that Jeff was improving. It was good to have Jeff in this class because most of the class were in Washington and most of the people in his other classes were Washington's too. His friends always made fun of the fact that he should have been in Washington but he also sketched and drew in charcoal well enough to be in Adams.<p>

This lesson they spent mostly talking about Neil and the new situation that they found themselves in as well as texting Ian underneath the table. Ian had moved to Tacoma in Washington and now attended Julian Farrow Academy there which was a co-ed, private, day school that was pretty much free of bullying. He'd moved after he'd nearly been stabbed to death by some boys from his school in an alley. His dad, who worked in a chain of fishmongers, was lucky enough to discover that they owned a chain up there, very near the school Ian went to. They'd moved not long after all the shit hit the fan two years ago and they hadn't seen them again. Jeff, thankfully, had broken up with him before that. If he hadn't it would probably have caused far too much extra drama.

After that he headed off to English whilst Jeff departed for Chemistry. Jeff met up with both Wes and Nick for Chemistry but was forced to stop his under the desk conversation with Ian for fear of making Wes' track record in the lab even worse. As it was he might as well as carried on texting because Nick looked away from their practical work just long enough for Wes to pour what he thought was water into a beaker over a Bunsen. It caught fire instantly and shattered the glass and burnt Wes' hands as it turned out he'd somehow mixed up water and methanol, which was highly flammable. Nick escorted him to the clinic whilst Jeff paired up with the other people on their bench who hadn't even flinched when Wes had caused the giant fire. Mrs Shafts, his chemistry teacher and who also the Head of Washington, cleared up the mess and gave him a talking too for not watching Wes closely enough. The words fell dead to his ears, he'd heard it all before.

Nick carefully escorted Wes to the clinic on the other side of campus. As always Wes was putting a stoic face whenever he got hurt. His hands were blistering and they'd need to be bandaged up, Nick-having been in Wes' Chemistry class for the past three years-had seen it all before. When they got to the clinic they were mildly surprised to find David sitting there whilst Doctor Gardener bound up his foot. She immediately stopped when she saw Wes and called for her assistant, Nurse Fletcher, to finish David whilst she tended to Wes. Nick sat down on the edge of David's bed.

"What happened?" he asked. David grimaced as his ankle was tightly bound.

"Neil." he said through gritted teeth. Nick raised his eyebrows.

"What did he do?"

"Stamped on my foot after tackling me to the ground." Nick winced.

"Didn't you have shin guards?" he asked.

"Yeah but they're called _shin_ guards for a reason." said David in an angry voice. Nick raised his hands in defence.

"Sorry." he said. "Can you come to the lunch meet?" he asked.

"Yeah it's not broken just kind of bruised and I think I damaged it when I fell over. I won't even need crutches." Nick nodded and Wes came back a couple of minutes later.

"Thank you for bringing him here Mr Duval you can go back to your lesson." Nick winked at Wes and David and left as he heard Wes ask David what had happened to him.

The last lesson before lunch for Nick was AP Environmental Science. He'd elected to take that instead of Physics because the maths in physics did his head in. Nick couldn't get his head around numbers most of the time. In fact it was only thanks to Jeff's genius that he hadn't flunked algebra and trigonometry when he'd taken them. Nick wasn't really very good at maths or essay writing subjects, he'd probably be okay at English if he went to a public school but the standards at Dalton were a little too high for him and he consistently fell below average in most subjects. Some of the time he was surprised he hadn't been asked to leave Dalton because of his grades. It wasn't like he was David and, though he wasn't great at any subject except History-David could just memorise dates like that, he was the best player on the Football team, better than all the Washington's. Dalton needed David to win the inter-school league. Thad was an all round brain-box and Wes could just about hold his own in everything except science. If Wes ever flunked a class it was because he'd lost concentration, it was really the only reason he failed Chemistry, his mind wandered off and he got distracted. Then again Nick was fluent in French and almost fluent in Spanish _and_ German, though he was only fluent in French because his father was French. Still it seemed to be enough to keep him in school.

* * *

><p>Thad, Wes and David were the first to the Warbler meeting. Wes and David had left the clinic early, David leaning on Wes' shoulder and limping slightly. Thad had gotten himself let out of class five minutes early and had promptly headed to the hall to dig out the gavel and check his phone to see if he'd had anything from Trent. Thankfully he only had a text from Nick though he when he read it he wasn't that relieved anymore. Whilst Wes injuring himself in Chemistry was nothing new, Neil attacking David in Football was something to worry over. When they both arrived Wes attempted to pick up the gavel, winced and promptly dropped causing him to go into sulk mode and David did his compulsive <em>missed call<em> or _new text message _check. Nick and Jeff filed in with a couple of other boys in their house. They took the nearest sofa to the desk and waited for everyone else to arrive. Trent was last to arrive he was on his own and set Neil was in the antechamber waiting to be called for his audition. Wes picked up the gavel to call order but dropped it again. However the ensuing clang was enough to call all the Warblers' attention.

"Order." said Thad. "We are here to consider welcoming another student to our number. Trent if you would." The normally lively and lippy Warbler got up with an unusual amount of gravity and pulled open the two doors to the antechamber. Through them, his blonde hair as short as possible without it being stubble, and a new pair of glasses perched on the bridge of his nose, strolled Neil Gretchen.

"Newell"

"Neil." he interrupted and David glared at him.

"Gretchen." said David in a voice that was laced with thinly veiled dislike. "Do you have a song for us?"

"Of course I do." he was holding an acoustic guitar in his left hand and smoothly placed the strap around his shoulders. Without waiting for further questions or prompting he began to sing.

_Everybody's lookin' for love, oh, oh_

Thad winced when he heard the first line of the song. It seemed that Neil's singing ability hadn't diminished over the years, if anything Thad was pretty sure that it had just gotten better. There was no way he wasn't getting into the Warblers.

_Ain't that the reason you're at this club, oh, oh_

Wes prevented a sigh from escaping his lips as he turned to look at David. David was staring at Neil with an inscrutable expression. Wes turned back to Neil, well aware that if he auditioned like this for a solo he could well be singing lead at Sectionals.

_You ain't gon' find it dancin' wit' him, no hoh_

David kept an impassive face on as he stared at Neil, not letting any of the emotion he was feeling inside spill out onto his features. Apart of him was willing for him to mess up, literally praying for him to sing off-key or to misplay a couple of notes on his guitar. The other part of him was seriously worried about the lyrics of this song because, seriously, if he was singing this song about Blaine-and David was 99.9% sure he was-those were some incredibly worrying lyrics.

_I got a better solution for you, girl, oh, oh_

Jeff and Nick raised their eyebrows at each other. Not only was his voice dramatically better but he was also singing some very creepy lyrics that were undoubtedly aimed at Blaine. Jeff, with his eyebrows mouthed at Nick.

'Get your game on' and Nick grimaced and nodded. Ever since Blaine had left Nick had managed to squeeze his way into lead soloist position in the Warblers, mainly by piping Jeff at every audition. Now from the way things were sounding over at McKinley, Blaine was establishing himself as a lead and Neil just _couldn't_ sing lead at Sectionals against him, it just couldn't happen.

_Just leave wit' me now_

_Say the word and we'll go_

Most of the other Warblers were enjoying the song, oblivious to their Council Members, soloist's and second soloist's inner turmoil. The members from the younger years were swaying along, enjoying the smooth acoustic tones of the guitar and Neil's calm baritone voice that exuded a quiet passion and forcefulness. They swayed along in time

_I'll be your teacher; I'll show you the ropes_

_You'll see a side of love you've never known_

The members who remembered Neil being expelled seemed torn. All of the people who were in Jefferson did not move along, remembering how Blaine had been after it had ended. The students in Adams swayed a little, being the most impartial towards him but the Washington's stayed stock still as well, except for a couple who believed he would always be a Jefferson.

_I can see it goin' down, goin' down_

_In my head, I see you all over me _

_In my head, you fulfil my fantasy_

Some of the Warblers began to harmonise in with his song which was a sure sign that he was going to get in, and if there wasn't a majority he'd have a good shot at repealing the decision and getting the music teachers in.

_In my head, you'll be screamin' out_

_In my head, it's goin' down_

Thad started to try and count the number of people humming along, some where doing it without any enthusiasm, purely because that's what everyone else was doing. There were others that had the focused look in their eyes, the kind of look they got when they were performing. It was going to be close, there was still a lot of hate for Neil, even if nearly everyone didn't know the full story.

_In my head, it's goin' down_

_In my head_

There was a good deal of applause after he finished singing. Even Wes, David, Thad, Nick and Jeff applauded, but that was merely to be polite.

"Order!" called Wes, not bothering to use his gavel, and all the Warblers settled down. "Those in favour of voting in Newell

"Neil."

"It's a formality, you'll be called by your nickname if you're accepted so shut up, Gretchen?" an array of hands went up and Thad stood up to count them. He sat back down again, his face mask-like.

"A majority, welcome back into the fold Neil Warbler."

* * *

><p>"We need to tell Blaine." said Thad, the moment the door closed and the six of them were left alone in the room.<p>

"Now?" asked Wes.

"Yeah." said Nick. "Now."

"We'll have to cut class." pointed out Jeff, glancing at Thad.

"This is more important." said Thad instantly. They all nodded.

"What are we waiting for?" asked David tucking his phone back into his pocket. "Let's roll." they headed out of the room and saw Trent leaning against the wall near the antechamber.

"Whatcha doing?" asked Jeff.

"Waiting for Neil." he replied and was greeted with smiles from all of them.

"Thanks for doing this." said Thad.

"Hey." replied Trent. "Just because we ain't in the same house, don't mean we can't be friends." he waggled his finger at them and they smiled even wider.

"That's more like Trent." muttered David in an audible whisper. Trent cast him a glare before saying.

"I'll see you, Nick and Jeff in class."

"Ah." said Nick. "About that, we're going to tell Blaine that Neil's back 'in the fold', can you make up an excuse for why we're gone?" Trent glared at him.

"Absolutely not! _I_ ended up in detention last time I covered for _you._"

"Oh please!" begged Jeff pulling his puppy-dog impression on Trent. Trent rolled his eyes.

"Fine but I'm not doing it for the rest of you."

"That's cool with us!" cried David as he began to tow Wes and Thad away, which was impressive considering his damaged ankle. Jeff grabbed Nick's hand in a way that might have been awkward considering Nick was fully aware that Jeff was in love with him but was actually completely comfortable for both.

* * *

><p>Blaine sat at the back of the choir room listening to Mr Schue drone on and on about something. Normally Blaine would be on the edge of his seat wondering whether he might get another solo or listening to hear how he thought the musical was going, but today Blaine was distracted incredibly so. He'd been off all weekend. The news of Neil's return was going round and round his head like a siren. He couldn't think of anything else and the worst thing was, was that Kurt had definitely noticed something was up with him and so had a couple of other New Directions members like Rachel and Mercedes. Now he could see Mr Schue glancing at him weirdly. He was onto him too. Goddamn.<p>

A knock on the door interrupted Mr Schue's rant about teamwork and unity. Blaine looked up and smiled when he saw his five close Dalton friends standing there. The smile slid, however, when he saw that Wes' hands were bandaged and David was leaning on Thad's shoulder, his foot resting gingerly on the floor. He rose from his chair as everyone else looked confused at them.

"We're not here to spy." said Thad immediately. "We just really need to talk to Blaine." Mr Schue looked at Blaine and was surprised to see him already halfway across the choir room. Kurt had stood up from his seat.

"What are you guys-" he began but David cut across him.

"Hey Kurt, we just really need to talk to Blaine, we'll have him back to your loving arms and skin-tight jeans soon enough." Kurt's lips twitched at the reference to 'Teenage Dream' but he didn't stop looking concerned.

"What's going on?" asked Blaine the moment they'd got out of the choir room and closed the door.

"Can we go somewhere private?" asked Thad. Blaine nodded.

"The auditorium is empty." Blaine hooked an arm around David's shoulder and helped him limp towards their auditorium.

"Well?" he asked the moment he'd settled David on the piano stool.

"Neil's back in the Warblers." said Nick bluntly. Blaine felt like someone had punched his gut. He felt his knees turn to jelly and Thad helped down onto the stool next to David.

"What?" he said. "But-but he can't be." They others looked sympathetically down at him.

"Sorry Blaine but he got a majority vote." said Wes. "We couldn't stop him." Blaine ran a hand over his face.

"He's gonna find out where I am." he muttered to himself. "He might even find out about Kurt. He might guess, it doesn't take a genius to work out he's gay." David raised a hand and placed it on Blaine's shoulder.

"Don't worry Blaine, we'll think of something."

"What?" cried Blaine, slightly annoyed by his friend's outlook.

"I don't know! But right now I'm sitting here with a bloody painful ankle because your ex decided to stamp on it _with studs on_!" Blaine took a deep shuddering breath after David had finished his rant and then buried his head in his hands.

"I'm so sorry." he mumbled.

"Now Blaine." said Thad, squatting down before him and lightly taking his wrists. "We've been through this, no blaming yourself. It's not your fault he's the way he is."

"Yeah." said Jeff. "We wouldn't want to loose our Blainey Bear." Jeff smothered him in a hug as Nick said.

"Nope, we can't have Blainey Bear lost in the Dark Forest, Grawp will kill him." Blaine let out a weak chuckle as Nick hugged him from the other side. Both Wes and David leaned in, David against Nick and Wes Jeff. The six of them stayed like that for quite some time until Thad said

"You know if you still feel rotten you could always sing." Blaine smiled properly.

"Yeah I could, I suppose I could."

* * *

><p>Kurt hadn't liked it when Blaine walked off. He didn't like that Blaine was keeping secrets from him. He didn't like that he wasn't the one being left out of this secret. Sure he wasn't that close to the other boys as Blaine had been, or was, but he still counted them as friends. Wes and David he definitely knew well, he hadn't really seen Thad much as he stayed holed up in another room and as the first time he'd met Jeff and Nick properly was when they'd got through for the solos and he hadn't and after that he'd been slightly on edge around them. Plus when he'd been at Dalton he'd either been working through the mountain of catch up work he'd been set and trying to make Blaine's his. The time he realised the Warblers actually liked him was when they'd unanimously voted for him to get the solo at Regionals.<p>

The thing was, was that it was a secret involving Blaine and he didn't like that at all. That was why he'd gotten up not long after Blaine had left and followed him. The rest of the New Directions after calling for Kurt to stop, followed him out of the room.

When Kurt found them in the auditorium he saw a very strange sight. Thad was squatted down in front Blaine and holding his wrists, both Jeff and Nick seemed to be smothering him in hugs and David and Wes were leaning into the funny embrace. Kurt stared at the scene trying to understand it. Before he could reach a conclusion they all got up except for Blaine who swivelled himself around on the piano stool to face the keys. The others leant against the body of the piano staring at Blaine as he began to play. Kurt frowned as he recognised the intro-melody, why was Blaine singing that? All the other New Direction members looked at each other, also confused.

_Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday_

_When I caught your eye_

Blaine had his eyes closed as he remembered all the times before he'd tried to sing this but stopped because he just hadn't been able to remember and relive it all.

_And we caught onto something, I hold on to the night_

_You looked me in the eye and told me you loved me_

Blaine sat opposite Neil in the latest fancy restaurant Neil was treating him too. They had both finished their mains and now were onto coffee and desert. Blaine had a piece of chocolate fudge cake and Neil had a treacle tart that Blaine had been very tempted to try. Neil caught him staring at it and cut off a piece and proffered it to him on the end of his fork. Blaine looked around nervously.

"No one cares." murmured Neil, his voice as low as the flickering candle. "All the people here are here with their lovers." Blaine's lips twitched and he cautiously took a bite. He smiled the second he had swallowed.

"That's delicious." he gasped. Neil smiled.

"It's almost as sweet as you." Blaine felt his heart and stomach flip. Neil set down his fork and rested his hand on top of Blaine's. "I know you may not be ready for this but I can't keep it inside of me anymore. Blaine, I love you." Blaine flushed crimson and he was pretty sure someone had just blown up his heart like a balloon.

"I-I..I love you too." he stammered and Neil's smile widened his eyes never leaving Blaine's.

"Come here." he said, raising his other hand to cup Blaine's cheek. Blaine leant forward and their lips met in the middle of the table, over the candle's flame and on the table their fingers intertwined.

_Were you just kidding? 'Cause it seems to me_

Blaine felt his back slam into the wall and his back throbbed. This wasn't what he wanted but his protests might have well have not been delivered at all. He closed his eyes and tried to remember the gentle touch he'd fallen in love with but he couldn't he just couldn't because it was the same one and it was all a lie.

_And I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called_

Blaine lay hidden underneath the blankets his phone in hand. He'd just called Ian, he'd texted him a dozen times. Please call me back, he begged silently, please. He could hear David moving around as quietly as he could, cursing whenever his phone went off, so that he wouldn't wake the sleeping, he thought, Blaine who was trying to get rid of a stomach ache. He had no idea that the part of Blaine that ached the least was his stomach, nor of the tears that were streaming down his face.

_And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all_

Blaine had always thought he was strong. He'd always thought that no matter how bad it had been he'd been strong enough to cling onto life, no matter how shit, but after he got no call from Ian and David didn't return, he began to feel worthless. For the first time he considered just ending it all.

_And you flashback to when he said, forever and always_

_Oh, oh_

He just didn't understand why Ian wasn't calling him back. They were best friends, they had been since they'd been locked up together in a gym equipment closet. The two of them had given up trying to knock the door down and started talking about everything they could to get their minds of their situation. In the end Mr Isaac, the caretaker, opened the door to get some balls for the football team and let them out. The two of them had then promised that they'd look after each other, and stick together because, as far as they were concerned, it was them against the world.

_I looked into your eyes, thought I knew you for a minute_

_Now I'm not so sure_

Blaine was on his knees on the floor, he was fighting back the tears of pain and humiliation. He looked up at Neil who looked supremely calm. He was sprawled out on the bed, his face impassive and his stare unfocused. Neil's eyes focused onto Blaine and held out his hands. Blaine didn't whimper as he shakily extended a hand to them. Neil smiled and Blaine blinked, that was the smile he'd been given on his first day. Then he yanked on his hands, telling him to stand, and something different fell into his eyes. Neil became someone he didn't know.

_So here's to everything, coming down to nothing_

Blaine had never yelled louder in his life. He stood across from Neil in the Jefferson 'attic', the spacious room at the top of their building that contained abandoned furniture. He had a hand out to stop Seb coming any further forward but his main attention was on Neil, and Blaine just screamed at him, the tears pouring down his face as he continued to yell.

_Here's to silence that cuts me to the core_

Blaine stopped, the words he was yelling seeming to not be enough. He just cried and behind him neither Seb nor David, who was leaning against the doorframe for once ignoring his ringing phone, moved. Neil was staring Blaine down. There was nothing that could be said anymore. Maybe before a song and a sorry would be enough before but now nothing would be enough.

_Where is this going? Thought I knew for a minute_

_But I don't anymore_

Blaine couldn't read the look in Neil's eyes. He had never been that good at working out what he was thinking. He had no idea what was going to happen now. He heard David's hand slip on the frame and his heart beat sped up to a speed he didn't think was possible. Neil was tensed up and Blaine thought he was going to leap at him, but he didn't he just stood there any amount of possible thoughts going through his mind.

_Oh, back up, baby, back up, did you forget everything?_

_Back up, baby, back up, did you forget everything?_

When Neil moved he began to advance towards Blaine. Blaine stepped backwards his hand shoving Seb, his hand pushing as hard as he could against his arm and Seb knew what Blaine wanted him to do. He grabbed David who was putting up a fight and left, the door slamming and their footsteps pounding down the hall. When Neil crashed into him he had one chance to wonder where all the love had gone before he saw stars.

_'Cause it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong_

_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_

_'Cause I was there when you said forever and always_

The Warblers around the piano began to harmonise with him, their voices soft and Jeff joined in with the melody line. His eyes were misty and Blaine's were watering. Blaine looked at Thad who had his eyes cast out to the back of the hall, his eyes unfocused yet downcast. It was one of the few times he'd seen the pain that the events had caused Thad. Nick had taken Jeff's hand and was squeezing it, the two of them had been drawn even closer together by what had happened. David had one hand on top of Wes' bandaged ones, the other stuffed in his pocket no doubt curled around his mobile. Wes winced slightly and then twitched the corner of his lips to try and show that he wasn't as hurt as it seemed. David had his jaw clenched, he always got angry about having to leave.

_Oh, I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called_

_And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all_

_And you flashback to when we said forever and always_

Kurt and the rest of New Directions had settled down in chairs in the back row of the auditorium. They were staring at Blaine and Kurt was trying to understand what was going on. Watching the performance Kurt reached two conclusions. One, Blaine was singing about them but he couldn't understand why. The other reason was that Blaine was singing about something he didn't know about, some relationship that he hadn't been told about. Kurt refused to believe the second which meant he was singing about them. If he had a problem, why hadn't he said anything? Kurt loved Blaine, if Blaine was unhappy about something he needed to talk to him.

_And it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong_

_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_

_'Cause I was there when you said forever and always_

_You didn't mean it, baby, you said forever and always_

Blaine finished the piece but didn't move. The sound was left to die but no one moved. Blaine's eyes were full of tears and the rest of them were in different stages of sadness and anger. In the back of the hall all the New Directions stared at the five boys in uniform and the one in tight jeans and a short sleeved shirt with bright bowtie. None of them sure what was happening.

The silence was broken by the sound of Jeff's ring tone. The sound of 'The Imperial March' from Star Wars began to blast through the auditorium. The Dalton boys and Blaine all broke from their trance and burst out laughing. Jeff fished into his pocket whilst the others turned to Blaine.

"I take the _And I stared at the phone he still hasn't called_ was about Ian." Blaine nodded to David's half question.

"I never knew an 'I really miss you, why did you break my heart?' song could fit so well in your situation." mused Nick. Blaine rolled his eyes and turned to Jeff.

"Jeff what was th- Jeff!" Jeff had gone very pale and was staring at the screen of his phone.

"Jeff?" Nick moved over to shake his best friend's shoulder. Jeff's eyes were turning red and Nick looked genuinely scared as Blaine exchanged worried looks with Thad, Wes and David. Jeff extended the phone to Nick and Nick took it gently, putting one arm around his friend's shoulder. When he read the message on the screen he dropped it onto the piano like it had burnt him. They all hissed at the clatter and Thad scooped it off the piano whilst Nick gripped onto Jeff who was beginning to slowly cry. Wes and David stepped up to Thad who had frozen.

"Thad, what does it say?" asked Wes. Thad turned the screen to both of them. Both boys seemed to sag after reading it, collapsing into each other.

"What is it?" exclaimed Blaine, fear creeping through his chest. "Is it Trent? Has N-"

"No!" exclaimed Thad, rather too loud. Blaine frowned.

"Then what is it?" Thad, with a hand that shook, extended the phone to Blaine. Blaine took it and read the message. In the second it took his brain to process what it said and to fully understand it, grey spots began to appear in the corner of his vision. When it hit him, his vision clouded over and he toppled backwards off the piano stool.

* * *

><p>"Blaine."<p>

"Blaine!" Blaine could hear the voices calling him. He struggled to open his eyes and everything felt heavy.

"Here." he heard someone say.

"Argh!" he cried as he was suddenly jolted awake. Spluttering and coughing and suddenly soaking wet, Blaine looked around. "What the?" he cried, wiping his eyes.

"Sorry man." said Artie. "But you'd fainted, I couldn't think of anything else to do."

"No problem." muttered Blaine. Kurt, who was crouched next to him clutching his arm, was staring at him.

"Blaine what's wrong?" he asked, raising a hand to feel his temperature. "Are you feeling ill?" Blaine shook his head, as he started to recall why he'd fainted.

"I think I need to go. I think I need to go home." he said, his voice shaking ever so slightly. Mr Schue was also crouched by his side.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the nurse?" he asked. Blaine shook his head.

"I just need rest." he said.

"We'll take him." offered Thad instantly. He bent down and heaved Blaine up and steadied him. Nick had an arm around Jeff was still staving off his tears, bravely. Wes and David were supporting each other even though they were both injured.

"Are you sure?" asked Kurt, looking very concerned.

"Yeah." said Blaine. "I'll drop by later." he promised.

"Promise?" asked Kurt.

"I promise." his tone was so falsely cheerful that it made him cringe.

Blaine collapsed into the front passenger seat of Thad's car. Thad, after two attempts, got the keys into the ignition and started the car. All piled into the back Wes, David, Jeff and Nick were squashed against each other with their heads on each others shoulder, and Jeff finally let his tears leak into Nick's shoulder.

Thad stopped the car suddenly. Blaine looked out of the window and saw that they were by a set of houses, opposite a green, god only knew where. Thad took his shaking hands off the wheel and placed them over his face.

"I'm sorry." he mumbled. "I just can't drive right now. I might crash." Blaine reached over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay." he said monotonously, still feeling the shock of the news washing over him. "We understand."

"Let's get out of this car." said Wes. They opened their doors and climbed out, crossing the street they went to sit on the green. The five of them collapsed onto it not looking at each other. Jeff put a hand over his face as he continued to cry, Nick pulled him close without thinking. Jeff seemed to be the only one capable of crying at the moment, the rest of them were in states of shock. Thad was trembling from head to foot. His body shaking uncontrollably. David was numb and didn't seem to be registering anything not even the vibrations in his trouser pocket. Nick's whole efforts seemed to be going into comforting Jeff. Both Wes and Blaine were in those states where you just feel numb but you can think and act normally.

"How?" asked Blaine eventually. Wes shook his head.

"None of us know anything more than you." Blaine nodded and then pulled out his phone and dialled a number. It rang once, than twice, then three times. By the time it was on it's six ring someone answered.

"_Hello?" _came a voice, it sounded muffled and rather like the person had a bad cold.

"Mr Hale." said Blaine.

"_Blaine is that you?"_

"Yes, Mr Hale." there was a great sniff down the line and then.

"_Haven't you learnt, after all this time, to call me Joseph? Your friends can do it so why can't you?" _This time, for the first time since he'd been told that, he didn't laugh.

"I'm sorry, I was just, I was wondering if you could tell us…" there was a great silence and then finally Joseph replied.

"_Of course."_

"Thank you." said Blaine and he put the phone on speaker.

"_He was stabbed." _said Joseph with a suppressed sob. _"By some of those boys from before."_ there was a silence, even David seemed to be focusing on the phone and Jeff had stopped crying.

"How?" asked Wes.

"_I don't know, Wes_._"_ said Mr Hale, sadly._ "But it was them, the ones that aren't in jail, of course."_

"Because he was gay." whispered Nick his eyes wide.

"_And because he send their friends to jail."_

"Where will he…" began Blaine, but he couldn't finish the question.

"_In Ohio."_ came the sad quiet reply. _"He'd want to be buried where his best friends were_._"_ Blaine could feel the tears begin to burn his eyes.

"Mr Hale-Joseph, if there's anything." said Blaine but found he was too choked up to finish. Thad, who seemed to have recovered, took the phone up.

"If there's anything you need at all, we will always be here to support you." Thad sounded so collected but sad and sincere at the same time. "Any of us, Ian was our great friend and we will _always_ love him."

"_Thank you… Thad."_ Joseph could guess who was down the phone by the sombre, mature tone.

"It is no problem." he replied.

_"Right, thank you. I need to go, I have things."_

"Of course." said Thad and he hung up. The rest of them sat looking depressed.

"We should go to 'The Cave'." said Wes. Blaine nodded.

"Not now, though."

"Yeah." said Thad. "We need time to set up." Blaine nodded.

"Should we say normal time?" asked Nick.

"Yeah." said Blaine. "Can you guys drop me at Kurt's? If you can drive Thad?" Thad nodded.

"I think I can." he said. "I'll just stop if I can't." they got back up and looking pale and upset they clambered back into the car.

* * *

><p>Blaine knocked on the door after shooing away the Warblers in their car. The door opened and he saw Finn standing in a baggy Titans T-shirt and jeans.<p>

"Oh hi Blaine." he said, stepping back to let him in. "Are you okay now?" Blaine nodded.

"Is Kurt around?"

"Yeah he's up in his room waiting for you." Blaine gave Finn a weak smile and hurried upstairs. He knocked on Kurt's bedroom door and waited for him to call him. When he did Blaine pushed open the door and entered the tastefully, yet not expensively, decorated bedroom. Kurt was on his bed, reading through a copy of _Vogue_ with Patti LuPone's voice singing 'Don't Cry For Me Argentina' blaring from his speakers. Kurt looked up and turned it off with the click off a button.

"Hey." said Kurt sat himself up, examining him. "Are you alright?" he asked Blaine. Blaine nodded when he sat on the bed. "Sure?" asked Kurt. "Because you look like you've been crying." Blaine didn't respond, instead he leaned back into Kurt's shoulder. Kurt smiled as he looked down at him. "If there's something you need to talk about you can come to me." he said, Blaine smiled at him.

"Not about everything, there's some things about me you don't know." Kurt stared him.

"Well why don't you tell me?" he said. Blaine shook his head.

"I can't… not at the moment. It's too… to painful. I have other people I can talk to, it's fine." Kurt frowned at him.

"By other people you mean Wes, David and the others, don't you?" Blaine nodded.

"I know you don't like it but they're my best friends. They looked after me the way I tried to look after you. They helped save me like I did you." Kurt looked at him, inscrutably.

"Well if you're sure." he said.

"I am." replied Blaine.

"Okay I have an English project that I could use your help on."

Blaine spent the next four hours in Kurt's room helping him with his work and listening to him sing and gave him some praise and constructive criticism when he thought he'd get away with it. His phone alarm went off and he jumped, suddenly reminded of the empty feeling in his heart.

"I have to go." he said. Kurt frowned at him.

"So soon?" he asked. Blaine nodded.

"I need to meet up with Thad and co." he got up and picked up with his jacket, proceeding to leave the room after he'd kissed Kurt. Kurt followed him.

"Do you want me to drop you because you don't have your car?" Blaine shook his head.

"No, I think Thad's coming to pick me up."

"Where are you going?" asked Kurt as Blaine opened the door.

"Somewhere only we know." he said with a wink that wasn't at all cheerful. He closed the door leaving Kurt in the hallway feeling hurt and left out.

Thad was parked just around the corner. "The others are already there." he said as Blaine closed the door. Blaine nodded. "How are you?" he asked and Blaine shrugged. "Kurt asking questions?" he continued to question. Blaine nodded mutely. "You'll get through." said Thad but Blaine just shrugged, he'd never dealt with anything like this before.

Thad reached the wood in which the Warbler boys had first met Ian. Thad turned on his flash light and lead Blaine down the woody path. They walked in silence for ten minutes till Thad broke from the path when they reached a tree which was marked with an arrow that was marked with the initials D.A.W+I.H. It stood for Dalton Academy Warblers and Ian Hale. They walked past the trees that were faintly marked with the arrow and the initials. In the end they reached a clearing that was hung with fairy lights and a fire was lit in the middle. Black drapes had been hung between the trees and a portable keyboard and guitars rested against one of the trees. Blaine smiled ever so slightly when he saw the sight of his friends in their usual places but for once in silence.

Blaine took a seat on one of the logs that they'd pulled out. He suddenly realised that he'd be sitting alone tonight. As per usual Jeff and Nick were on one and Thad was squashed between Wes and David on the other. The six of them sat in silence not even the buzz of a phone disturbed them, staring at the fire that crackled before them. It was too much for Blaine to comprehend. It had to be happening now, didn't it? Just when he needed Ian. He could feel his blood boil. Those boys. Those homophobic, Neanderthalic, blinded, ignorant, pathetic losers that had tracked him down for an unjust revenge. Blaine's hands were balled into fists in his lap and he clenched his jaw as tight as he could.

"Come on." said Thad. "Let's sing one of our songs." there was a long pause then a round of nodding.

"Which one?" whispered Nick. Thad flicked his eyes to Blaine who took a deep breath and said.

"Which do you think."

_You're better then the best_

Blaine had an acoustic guitar resting on his lap as he began to sing the song he'd always sung to Ian. It was _their_ song, because Ian became his light in the dark and no matter how bad it got he always had something to say.

_I'm lucky just to linger in your light_

The others had come to associate it with Ian because when they'd met him he'd been the only person that could get Blaine to laugh. They had managed to get him smiling but he never laughed around them. Nick and Jeff had the piano spread across their laps and were playing perfectly in sync. Both Wes and David had guitars, though Wes couldn't play his, and Thad had a make shift set of drums. This was how it had always been.

_Cooler than the flip side_

_Of my pillow, that's right_

Blaine kept blinking his eyes furiously and kept singing even though he could feel a lump beginning to form in his throat.

_Completely unaware_

Nick took over the melody line just in time because Blaine didn't think he could keep singing for much longer. Nick's hands carelessly played his part as his unfocused eyes stared through the fire.

_Nothing can compare to where_

Jeff took over and he was crying again. The tears slipping fast down his cheeks but not impairing his ability to carry a tune.

_You send me, lets me know that it's okay_

David was singing softly it was almost impossible to hear him over the sound of instruments and the harmonies. His lips barely moved as he articulated the lyrics.

_Yeah, it's okay_

Thad only sang two words but they were barely audible as he sounded so choked up. His hands kept the beat seamlessly only because he'd played the rhythm so many times.

_And the moments where my good times start to fade_

Wes was actually smiling slightly when he sang his line. He'd lost his little brother and sister in a car accident the year before he'd come to Dalton and his grandma on his first week there. He knew that the only way you stopped if from ripping you apart was if you remembered them the way you wanted to.

_You make me smile like the sun, fall out of bed_

Thad was back and he was actually smiling as he remembered the time Ian had broken into Dalton to see Blaine but he'd climbed through Thad's window not Blaine and David's. He'd woken up when he'd heard the noises and when he spotted Ian, who'd just turned the light on, he'd toppled straight out of bed and stared up at him, shocked.

_Sing like bird, dizzy in my head_

Nick remembered the time Ian had been waiting for Jeff when they were about to go out. Jeff was having some sort of crisis and Ian was looking worried. Nick, because he was on high after getting a C on his English essay, had hooked his arm through Ian's and danced him round till they collapsed onto the floor completely dizzy singing 'The Farmer and the Cowman Should Be Friends' from Oklahoma! They'd still been laughing and dizzy when Jeff came out of his room.

_Spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night_

Wes could remember the time when everyone else had been ill but they'd agreed to meet Ian at 'The Cave' that Sunday so Wes went alone. At first it had been kind of awkward as Wes didn't know him well enough to hold a conversation so it had been quite awkward until Wes got bored, he'd been cooped up for days, and decided to run around and around the fire, arms outstretched like an aeroplane. In the end he'd grabbed Ian, who had been laughing hard and the two of them had chased each other around like five year olds until they collapsed exhausted, laughing like maniacs.

_You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe_

When Jeff had first met Ian he'd been completely infatuated. He'd acted even more crazy around him but when Ian talked to him he gave little gaspy breaths to try and become coherent. He remembered when Ian had turned up to watch their Warblers performance and Jeff had a tiny bit dance solo in it. He'd known exactly what he was going to do but then he'd seen Ian and promptly tried to out do everyone with his stunts until he did a back flip into the front line of Warblers, causing them all to come crashing down.

_Shine like gold, buzz like a bee_

David had actually become such a great Football player through the tutorage of Ian. Ian was an incredible player, very talented and much, much better than David. He had only not been on the Football team because most of the boys that bullied him and Blaine had been on it. He remembered when he'd made the first team in the Championship game. He was a Freshman and he looked tiny compared to everyone else but he was the best Wide Receiver that Dalton had had in five years and he was regarded as their secret weapon. Just before the game was about to start Ian had run up to him and proffered him his lucky gloves. David had taken them, hesitantly, before running onto the field. That game David didn't drop a single ball and scored 5 touchdowns, ensuring Dalton's victory.

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

On Blaine's first day at Dalton, when he'd been terrified of the boys in blazers who were all smiley and cheerful, too much so for Blaine to trust them, he thought of Ian. He remembered that Ian was not somewhere Blaine was, Ian wasn't as safe as Blaine but he didn't seem to care. Thinking of Ian and how strong he was, was the only thing that got him through his first days at Dalton.

_Oh, you make me smile_

Blaine whispered the last line of the chorus, making it sound more like a tuneful exhale than anything more. The tears were starting to slip down his cheeks too.

_Even when you're gone,_

_Somehow you come along just like_

_A flower pokin' through the sidewalk crack_

It had been his third day when he'd gotten the text from Ian saying he was outside Dalton, waiting to take him for coffee. Blaine had run out of the dorm, through the grounds and out the front gates, he hadn't known when he was going to see Ian again and here he was.

_And just like that_

_You steal away the rain, and just like that_

Their conversation over coffee, huddled in blankets in Ian's treehouse made Blaine feel a lot better. When Blaine had described all about the boys he'd met at Dalton and asked Ian what he thought of them, Ian had replied that he thought that they were just trying to be nice, especially as three of them were gay. Blaine had nodded and all the fear he'd been feeling about the boys there seemed to dissipate.

_Don't know how I lived without you_

_'Cause every time that I get around you_

_I see the best of me inside your eyes_

_You make me smile_

All six of them looked at each other as they sang together. None of them could ever imagine their lives without Ian. Blaine had been kept afloat, David had become the greatest player, Wes had found someone else who had a short attention span, Jeff got his first boyfriend, Nick found someone to be mad with and Thad got his duties of looking after everyone halved.

_You make me smile like the sun, fall out of bed_

For once they forget their separate lines at they sang their tribute to their fallen friend together.

_Spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night_

_You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe_

_Sing like bird, dizzy in my head_

_Shine like gold, buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_Oh, you make me smile_

The Warblers echoed Blaine as they reached the end of the song, their wasn't a dry eye in the circle but no one cared. In this circle emotions were shared out and they loved each other like brothers, even Jeff being in love with Nick hadn't changed their dynamic.

_(Oh, you make me smile)_

_Oh, you make me smile_

_(Oh, you make me smile)_

_Oh, you make me smile_

They sat in silence as the fire began to die in front of them.

"I wish I had made more of an effort to contact him." said Blaine after a second. The others looked at him, tempted to reprimand him and about to tell him to not feel guilty when Wes said

"I wish I'd sent him the video I made of all our times together."

"I wish." said David. "I'd sent him my old football gloves."

"I wish I'd been able to kiss him again." all the others round the fire gave Jeff questioning looks and he just shrugged.

"I wish." Nick paused and seemed to think for a second. "I wish I'd answered his last email."

"I wish I'd killed those bastards that hadn't gone to jail the first time." everyone glanced at Thad who had his jaws and fists tightly clenched. Blaine, and the others, knew that Thad was completely serious, he probably would have done it had he not been so distracted with things at Dalton. As they stared at the fire they all said together

"I wish I'd seen him again."


	2. Chapter 2

The next couple of days blurred together for Blaine. He couldn't think straight and he was inattentive in class. He threw all his energies into the West Side Story rehearsals, knowing that the opening night was only days away. He worked on his dancing and on his singing to distract himself, not just from Ian's death, but also the arrival of Neil.

"Hey Blaine." Blaine spun around as he walked along the corridor in school. He smiled slightly, his lips taut, when he saw his co-star in the musical, Rachel Berry, striding towards him.

"Hi Rachel." Rachel smiled at him and nodded at his greeting.

"I was wondering if you're up for some extra practice after rehearsal ends?" she said briskly. "We could do with running our duets a couple more times."

"Really?" asked Blaine. "I thought they were good." Rachel shook her head.

"They're no way near as good as the soundtrack." Blaine snorted.

"Rachel if you want to be as good as the soundtrack you're going to be in for a severe disappointment." Rachel turned to him, looking slightly worried.

"You don't think I'm ever going to be that good? But I want to be on Broadway."

"Woah." said Blaine, hastily back-pedalling. "I mean in a school production you're never going to be that good and you're never going to sound just like a person on a CD, are you? You'll have a different voice, a different way of singing it. But if you really want to practice, sure I'm game." Rachel beamed up at him.

"Thank you, Blaine!" she cried and threw her arms around his neck. "Now I have to run. I have to catch Artie." Blaine shook his head as Rachel ran off down the hall and in whatever direction she thought Artie would be. Turning back to his previous direction he saw Kurt staring down the hall at him. He raised his arm and waved at him. Kurt came strolling towards him at a rather slow pace.

"What did Rachel want?" he asked the moment he came up to him.

"Oh just wanted to do extra rehearsals." he said rolling his eyes.

"When?" asked Kurt.

"Today, after our run through." Kurt glared at him. "What?" asked Blaine, confused.

"You promised to come shopping with me to help pick an anniversary present for Dad and Carole."

"Oh?" said Blaine unable to remember saying that. "Did I?" Kurt continued to glare at him. "Well we must have agreed that a while ago."

"We did it yesterday."

"Oh." said Blaine, feeling stupid now. "Sorry it must have just slipped my mind. Besides you don't need _my_ help, you're so much better at that kind of thing than me." Kurt smiled slightly. "Also, shouldn't you take Finn, I mean, what's the betting he's got them one?" Kurt stared at him.

"You're right." he said. "And if he has it's going to be rubbish."

"There you go then." said Blaine brightly. "You won't be going alone."

"No I'll be going with Finn." Kurt shuddered. "That's even worse." Blaine laughed and for the first time it was a genuine one. Kurt looked over at him and asked "Are you feeling better now?"

"What?" asked Blaine, instead of answering the question. Kurt stared at him.

"Don't play dumb with me Anderson." he said threateningly. "Something's been off with you since Jeff got that text in the auditorium." Blaine sighed.

"Remember when I said that there were things you didn't know." Kurt nodded, how could he forget it had been horrible to hear that, he'd told Blaine everything about him, but the more he thought about it the more he realised he knew virtually anything about Blaine's past. Blaine gave little bits of information and you somehow built up this picture of his entire life. The little bits he'd gleamed from the others at his time had Dalton had mainly been funny stories about him and Kurt had assumed that it had all been sunshine and rainbows for him. "Well it's about that and I know you'll understand but I don't feel I can tell you when it's still so raw. You'll understand but it's easier to share it with people who are going through exactly the same thing as you." Kurt looked at him, trying to work out what was going on.

"Alright." he said finally. "But will you at least tell me what your song in the auditorium was about." Blaine looked at him a slightly panicky expression on his face.

"You heard that?" he asked. "Yes I heard it, we came in when they were all hugging you." Kurt could have sworn that Blaine looked angry when he first heard that but he soon masked whatever emotion had come charging across his face.

"That was just something I needed to do." Kurt stared at him.

"Was that about us?" he asked urgently. "Is there something making you unhappy?" Blaine laughed and Kurt just felt himself getting more annoyed.

"No, no Kurt." said Blaine. "That had nothing to do with you, I've never been happier than when I'm with you."

"Then wh-" Kurt was cut off when the bell signalling the start of the next lesson sounded.

"Oh god I'm late for French." moaned Blaine. "We'll talk later." he called as he ran away and Kurt sighed and walked back to his own classroom.

* * *

><p>"Okay order!" cried Wes. Luckily, or not so depending on how you looked at it, Wes' hands were completely healed and he could go back to banging his gavel to his heart's content.<p>

"Now." said David. "We need to do what we did last year. Throw one impromptu performance for the school to gauge how we're doing. Sectionals is about two weeks away so we really need to get cracking. Any song ideas?" a couple of people threw up their hands and gave song titles and Thad jotted them down on a piece of paper.

"There will be no auditions for this, soloist will be Nick." said Thad. "Nick will be first choice and the following Warblers have been selected to audition for their dedication and talent; Jeff, Trent, Kyle and Daniel." The boys in question all nodded.

"We want your songs ready by- yes Neil?" David addressed the boy with his hand up with an icy glare.

"I was just wondering why _I_ wasn't selected?" he asked, politely. "You know I'm good enough."

"Members are chosen for their dedication." replied Wes crisply. "You joined under a week ago, you haven't had enough time to show dedication."

"But what about my previous?" he asked, most of the Warblers were watching the tense conversation like it was a tennis game.

"Well." said Wes. "We spoke to the Principal and he agreed that the slate should be wiped clean. What you were in the Warblers before, no longer has any baring, it's about you now." The three Warblers seated behind the desk stared him down and Neil just sat back against the couch and crossed his arms.

"As I was saying." continued David as if he hadn't just been interrupted. "We want your songs ready for the end of the week." he glanced at the other two Council Members, they both nodded and Wes banged his gavel.

"Thank you all, meeting adjourned."

"Nick and Jeff." called Thad. "Stay behind to discuss the impromptu." Both boys remained sitting in their seats until the doors had been closed by the last Warbler.

"I am so glad we got that note." said Jeff instantly. The others nodded and Thad ran his hands over his head.

"That was close." he breathed. Then he straightened up. "Right, Nick any preferences."

"But _please_ not Katy Perry." begged Wes. Nick smiled faintly and shook his head. This was the only way that they were getting through, by carrying on as normal. Their only hope was that Blaine was managing the same.

"How about.." he began.

"We aren't doing _anything_ from Mulan." said David quickly, already reaching into his jacket pocket. "I don't care if it's the only Disney movie you like, it's impossible to arrange." Nick pouted and worked his way deeper into the sofa.

"Fine. I'll think on it."

* * *

><p>Blaine had been unable to see to his friends for Dalton for the rest of that week because of the hectic nature of his life. He'd had play rehearsals, Glee club rehearsals, homework and the added burden of avoiding Kurt's questions on when he'd sung 'Forever and Always'. However he was glad to get a text form Thad to saying that they; Thad, Wes, David, Jeff, Nick, were all coming to seem him on the opening night. It almost made up for the fact his parents weren't coming. Another thing that lifted his mood slightly was the fact Neil had been very quiet. Apart from when he'd asked for a chance to do a solo he'd done nothing untoward. The thing that really made him tired was the constant pain of Ian's death, that stabbed him through the heart and kept him up at night.<p>

West Side Story had been fantastic. The Warblers had sat in the audience, it turned out that most of the other Warblers in their year and a couple in the ones below, had all gotten tickets to see Blaine. Trent was here and had handed over the duties of watching Neil to Dan, who was very eager to help. Blaine made an excellent Tony and at the end of each number he performed the Dalton boys gave him a standing ovation and whistled and cheered. In fact they were so loud that they got some strange looks from the other people sitting around them.

"What the hell?" cried Blaine as he was mobbed by the Dalton boys after the show. "I didn't think you were all coming!" he exclaimed cheerfully as he embraced some he hadn't seen since he transferred.

"It was a surprise." said John, who was their beep box man.

"Yeah we thought you could some cheering up after-ow!" David stamped on Chris' foot just before he could utter the name 'Neil'. The dark haired Warbler, who all the new ones got confused with Wes, glared at Thad but Thad was looking pointedly over at the other members of New Direction, especially Kurt, who were approaching. "Oh." he said. "Oh hey Kurt!" he added for cover. Most of the Warblers moved off to envelope their ex counter-tenor. David rolled his eyes and turned back to the others, whilst turning on his phone without looking at it, who were asking Blaine how he was coping.

"Okay. I guess." said Blaine. "I mean I've been so busy." they all nodded. "And Sectionals is in a _week_." he said. "I've only got a week till Neil finds me."

"We could injure him if you want." suggested Jeff but before they could go further into the conversation, Kurt appeared.

"Injure who?" he asked.

"The guy with the appalling accent." said Nick hurriedly. Kurt laughed.

"Yeah Rory's pretty bad at the accent thing, but in his defence he's Irish, he's got an accent anyway."

"True." said David. "But it killed that number before it had even started."

"And not in a good way." added Wes. Kurt laughed again.

"If you say so."

"We do." they said in unison.

"Ah." said Thad suddenly. "We need to get back."

"Or you'll loose your precious Monitor badge." said Jeff appearing at Thad's shoulder.

"Or worse." said Nick, appearing at the other. "You're _Prefect_ badge." Thad swatted them both away.

"You should be glad I hold _three_ positions of power, or don't you remember when you blew up the Chem lab when you discovered Blaine was leaving? Now, who got you out of that?" When both boys looked suitably meek he turned back to the others. David and Wes were chortling and Blaine was smiling fully and broadly.

"He's so right." said Blaine. "I reckon you two would have been thrown out, and maybe Wes and David, if _every_ teacher didn't trust Thad."

"I've always wondered why they did that?" mused David looking back up from where his phone was being slipped away into one of his pockets. "They must have realised that you get all caught up in our schemes." Thad glared at him, too. "Okay, sore topic." he said.

"Jeff, Nick and Wes, those dog faces you pull can be used now to round up the others, and your incredible energy." With great pleasure the three of them bounded away. David stood still for a second before chasing after Wes. Thad didn't blink as he turned back to Blaine.

"You good?" Blaine nodded.

"I reckon I'm on some sort of buzz after the show." Thad nodded, aware of Kurt behind them.

"Well, I want everyone back and rested we have an impromptu to throw. Who knows we may find some 'endearing' spy for Jeff to fall for." Blaine chuckled again.

"I thought Nick was taking steps forward."

"Baby steps." said Thad. "By the time he realises he likes Jeff they'll be in wheelchairs." Blaine snorted again.

"There's hope for you too, Thad. I've never heard you deal out so many insults or cutting remarks." Thad shrugged but he met Blaine's eye and Blaine understood his sudden personality change, he was covering up all his hurt. All the Warblers assembled by Thad and he did a head count.

"Good we're all here. See you at Sectionals!" he hugged Blaine goodbye and all the others did the same, also wishing them goodbye till Sectionals. Blaine had a smile on his face when he watched them go. He wasn't going to get them to injure Neil he was going to stand like he should have done ages ago.

* * *

><p>"Blaine we want you to go back Dalton." The notepad on Blaine's lap on which he had been using to take notes on his performance last night, fell to the floor along with his pen.<p>

"Wh..what?" he said, looking horrified. Mr Schue watched his reaction confused then clocked what he thought was wrong.

"I don't mean _permanently_, god no, I mean there's a performance and we need someone to see it." Blaine frowned.

"What's the point in sending me?" he asked. "_Everyone_ there will know who I am, the Freshmen have even seen me perform and I'm on the cover of the brochure with Thad." he shook his head. "I never heard the end of having five pictures in there. The only who had more was Thad who had seven." all the New Directions stared at him, waiting for his tangent for finish.

"Well we can't send any of the girls for obvious reasons and none of the other boys are likely to fit into your uniform." Blaine thought it over. He _couldn't _go back to Dalton. He was prepared to stand up to Neil in his mind but when he got there he was pretty sure it would all crumble and he'd rather not bring that day any closer.

"What about Kurt?" he asked. Kurt glanced up at him, confused. Mr Schue frowned.

"Well I suppose that could work, Kurt has the uniform this time and if he's discreet he might not get noticed by anyone who knows him."

"Sorry Mr Schue?" Mr Schue looked at Rachel who had her hand up.

"Yes Rachel." he said, patiently.

"Why are you condoning cheating?" she asked.

"Because last year the Warblers were good, good enough to hold us at Sectionals, this year we're better but they could be too." Rachel still didn't look impressed. "We need anything on them."

"I wouldn't be surprised if the Warblers have sent someone over." added Blaine. "Apart from his terrible 'uniform', I knew Kurt was a spy because Kyle had been here to spy."

"What?" exclaimed several members.

"Kyle?" said Kurt. "You mean the one with the gelled blonde hair."

"Yep." said Blaine. Kurt shook his head.

"I had no idea."

"That's because only me, the Council and Kyle know about it, oh and Jeff and Nick because they just find everything out."

"Alright." said Mr Schue bringing the conversation back to him. "Kurt, are you up for another trip to Dalton?" Kurt nodded.

"Yeah, we need to win this."

"Blaine do you have any idea when the performance will be?" Blaine shook his head.

"Could be anytime, it's called impromptu for a reason." Mr Schue sighed.

"Alright then, Kurt you'd better change and then head over there. I'll give you permission to skip class." Kurt got up and hurried off and Blaine was left wondering exactly how far people would go to win a choir competition.

* * *

><p>"For the last<em> freakin'<em> time order!" cried Wes banging the gavel so hard against the wood it was making David and Thad wince. Everyone eventually fell silent, most of them still looking shocked.

"It's not that big a deal." said David. "We did a duet for Regionals last year."

"Yeah and we lost." said John. "We drew with Blaine singing lead." Thad rubbed his temples as the rest began to nod.

"In case you haven't noticed we no longer have Blaine which means we're going to have to do some pretty outlandish stuff to win."

"Remember 'Bills Bills Bills'?" said Wes. "We need some of those stunts in our performance. Remember New Directions last year?" they all nodded.

"I thought we were sunk." muttered Chris and the general proportion of Warblers nodded.

"Exactly!" said David. "We need to combine our solid harmony and our dance moves and we have a winning combination." most of the Warblers looked unsure.

"C'mon guys." said Jeff from an armchair. "Last year we gave a solo to someone who hadn't auditioned _and_ we performed off-campus, this is nothing in comparison." quite a few nodded and seemed to agree with him and the Council Members sighed in relief.

"Okay then, let's take it from the top and remember if this goes well, one of you auditioning will get a solo at Sectionals." there was a good deal of murmuring as the Warblers got to their feet to begin performing.

* * *

><p>"I've heard that they've started back-flipping and stuff!" said one excited boy as he flew down spiral staircase.<p>

"Cool!" his friend came chasing after him and Kurt, who felt incredibly self-conscious followed them. Instead of going to the senior commons, however, the two boys-and most of Dalton-exited through the West Court door and went out onto the stone flag path. Kurt kept his head low as possible, and it was hard not to look up when he heard the sound of harmonies coming from the quad.

_I make them good girls go bad…_

Kurt hopped onto a bench with some boys who didn't recognise him. Peering over the ground he examined the bunch of Warblers. In the front he noticed Jeff, Thad, David and Wes. It looked like one of them was taking over Blaine's role.

_good girls go bad_

_I know your type_

The Warblers split instantly into two groups the moment the song started. Kurt frowned none the ones in the front were singing. Then he saw, striding up the middle looking supremely confident, Nick.

_(Your type)_

The Warblers moved back together in sync, leaving Nick somewhere in the middle, and then straight back apart.

_You're daddy's little girl_

_Just take a bite_

Nick strode straight to the front of the group. He felt incredibly buoyed and when he spotted Kurt on top of the bench he through him a seductive wink.

_(One bite)_

Kurt groaned as the Warblers moved back together and then apart. He was sure Nick had just winked _at_ _him_ meaning his cover was blown. He really was a terrible spy.

_Let me shake up your world_

_'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong_

_I'm gonna make you lose control_

Nick began to dance; shaking his body and spinning around, his blazer whirling out behind him. He kept glancing at Kurt with a smirk on his face and Kurt could feel his face burning, Nick was just trying to rub it in that he knew he was there.

_She was so shy_

_Till I drove her wild_

The crowd were getting very riled up. They were jumping up and whooping, louder and more excited than when Kurt had seen Blaine doing 'Teenage Dream'.

_I make them good girls go bad_

Nick joined the others and they began to move in perfect step but there wasn't any clicking. Instead they were actually dancing! There were steps and turns and arm movements. They were swaying their hips and Kurt was reminded of why he'd thought they were all gay.

_I make them good girls go_

Their lines spun into each other and suddenly their order was changed. David was at the front and he ran out.

_Good girls go bad_

David did a couple of kicks and flips and was soon joined by John who started doing some demented robot dance.

_bad_

_bad_

_Good girls go _

_I know your type_

Kurt once more craned his neck to see who was singing the female line and surprisingly, or maybe not, he saw that it was Jeff. He came striding down the middle, staring at Nick.

_(Your type)_

_Boy, you're dangerous_

_Yeah, you're that guy_

_(That guy)_

_I'd be stupid to trust_

There could be no doubt that Jeff was flirting with Nick as he sung and Nick didn't seem to be deterred by it, if anything he was flirting right back at him.

_But just one night couldn't be so wrong_

_You make me wanna lose control_

On the last word Nick, who had grabbed Jeff, spun him around and dipped him. There was a load of wolf-whistles and cheers and Nick sang, inches from Jeff's face;

_I make them good girls go bad_

Jeff felt himself heat up as Nick sang right in front of his face and then spun him back up and over to the left.

_Oh, she got a way with the boys in the place_

_Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance_

_And he got away with the girls in the back_

_Acting like they're too hot to dance_

The Warblers had once more divided into two. One half moved with Nick and the other half danced with Jeff.

_I was hanging in the corner_

_With my five best friends_

Jeff scooted back in a way that reminded Kurt of when he'd sung 'Baby It's Cold Outside' with Blaine. Wiggling his shoulders, he backed into Thad, David, Wes, Trent and Kyle.

_I heard that you were trouble_

_But I couldn't resist_

Jeff took Nick's extended hand and allowed himself to be spun into Nick's body. Jeff was pretty sure Nick was doing this just to torture him.

_I make them good girls go bad_

_I make them good girls go_

Nick wasn't entirely sure why he was dancing so closely with Jeff. Maybe it was because he was trying to take both of their minds of Ian, or maybe he was just trying to see if he really felt something for Jeff.

_Good girls go bad_

_bad_

_bad_

The Warblers reformed with Jeff and Nick in the front. Everyone could see that they were practically touching as they danced to the end of the song.

_Good girls go bad_

The song ended with all the Warblers' heads down and arms folded behind their back. The courtyard practically exploded with applause as they looked back up and began to laugh and hug and clap each other on the back. Neil glanced up at the boy he'd seen Nick winking at. He was rolling his eyes and clapping. He was definitely gay, there was something about him that just screamed it. Neil couldn't say that he liked him, not in the way he loved Blaine, but it might be nice to have someone, until he found Blaine again.

* * *

><p>"Kurt alert." said Thad suddenly.<p>

"What?" asked David, who had been in a world known as 'David and his mobile', was confused by the seemingly random statement that had left his sensible friend's mouth. Thad pointed towards Neil was making his way towards Kurt who was leaving.

"Crap." said Wes. He could see Trent trying to push his way through the crowd but he was being swamped by people from Adams.

"We'll handle this." said Wes and David." They darted away from Thad, Jeff and Nick. The other three watched them disappear with concern.

Kurt headed back to the door he'd come through. Whilst he couldn't say he was pleased with the way the spying had gone, he had learnt that the Warblers had something serious packing, especially if Nick and Jeff sang lead. There was definitely a lot of chemistry between them and Kurt wasn't sure what Thad had meant by 'baby steps'. Unless Kurt had missed something huge, that looked like a massive leap forward on Nick's part.

"KURT!" he looked around as he saw his name being called. The only person he saw coming towards him was someone with very short blonde hair, glasses and piercing blue eyes. He frowned, he didn't recognise them. "KURT!" he looked to where he thought the sound was coming and saw Wes and David sprinting towards him. They stopped before him, hands on knees, panting.

"Kurt!" gasped Wes. "Coffee." and the two of them grabbed him from either side and towed him away. Neil stood there watching the brown haired boy going. What had provoked Wes and David's reaction? Was it just because of everything with Blaine and Sebastian? Or was it something more?

* * *

><p>Kurt was utterly confused. Wes and David were frogmarching him out of the Dalton grounds and towards his car. When they'd said coffee he'd assumed that they had meant the lovely café at Dalton but instead Wes pick pocketed him and David had ordered him to climb into the back. Still completely bamboozled by the situation he sat in the backseat whilst David sat up front his phone, unsurprisingly, out and Wes drove. They pulled up in the car park of the Lima Bean and Kurt got out as Wes and David stayed completely silent.<p>

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" he asked. Both boys shook their heads.

"Just order yourself a coffee." said David.

"And buy us a biscuit." added Wes. Kurt nodded and went up to the queue to order.

He was back in about two minutes and he set a giant chocolate cookie before Wes and David settled down with his coffee cup in hand.

"Now will you tell me." he said, impatient. Both David and Wes didn't respond, instead breaking up the biscuit and eating half each.

"Kurt stay away from Neil." said David the moment he'd swallowed his last bite. Kurt frowned at them.

"Who the hell is Neil?" he asked.

"Trouble." said Wes in a dark voice.

"Seriously Kurt." said David. "Stay away from him." Kurt glanced between them, sure that they'd completely lost it.

"I still have no idea who you're talking about." he said. Wes swallowed.

"He was the blonde guy advancing on you." Kurt scoffed.

"Advancing, he was just walking."

"Towards you." said David pointedly.

"Take it from people who have suffered directly at his hands." Kurt glanced between Wes and David, still completely confused.

"I wasn't really planning on going near him." said Kurt.

"He'll be at Sectionals." said Wes, gravely. "Keep away from him."

"If you say so." said Kurt.

"We do." said David in the same grave tone. "He was expelled because he physically harmed six people." Kurt's eyes went wide.

"What?" he exclaimed. "What is he doing back?"

"The faculty didn't learn the whole story." said Wes tensely. "There was more to it but the person who he hurt the most didn't want it to come out. Someone else left because of him, because they didn't think they could stay."

"And we had a different Principal but anyway, he ripped a hole in Jefferson." said David looking down at the crumbs on the napkin. "That will never be repaired." Kurt looked between the two angry, hurt, serious faces and he nodded.

"Okay, I'll keep away from him."

"Thank you." said Wes and David nodded.

"You can go." he added. Kurt stood up and turned but then spun back round.

"Did Blaine have anything to do with this?" He didn't miss the look that flashed between the two of them but he wasn't able to read it.

"Kurt." said David, leaning forward on the table. "You have to trust Blaine, it's never been more important." Kurt stared at them, eyes wide and just a little worried.

"Even if you feel hurt and shut out, you need to keep your faith in him. Promise?" Kurt looked once more between the two of them and then nodded at Wes.

"I promise."

* * *

><p>Kurt made it back in time for the Glee Club meeting after school.<p>

"Well Kurt?" asked Mr Schue as he came charging into the choir.

"They're good." he said honestly. "Nick and Jeff did a duet; 'Good Girls Go Bad' by Cobra Starship it was excellent." Blaine looked up from where he'd been gazing at the floor.

"Jeff and Nick sang _that, together_?" he asked in an incredulous tone.

"Yes." said Kurt as he took a seat near Blaine. "And let me tell you, the chemistry was there _and _there was serious dancing." Blaine looked thoughtful for a second.

"Anything else?" he asked.

"Not unless you count getting dragged to the Lima Bean and forced to drink coffee whilst being told to stay away from some person you've never met. Do you know anyone called Neil?" he said it all in one breath and Blaine blinked at him.

"Yes." he replied eventually. "There was someone called Neil in our year in Jefferson when I arrived, he was expelled not long into the first term of Sophomore year. We were friends, once." Kurt stared at Blaine for a second.

"Well I got told some pretty horrible things about him." he said evenly.

"Yes." said Blaine curtly. "He turned out to be a pretty awful person." Mr Schue cleared his throat making everyone look away from Kurt and Blaine where they'd been listening, curiously, into their conversation.

"If the Warblers are very good then we can't sit around chatting. We need to get some serious practice, now this year I'm planning on holding auditions for the leads. I also want everyone to have at least a couple of lines on their own. We need to show that we really our a talented _group_. Mike I want you to personally coach Finn after school, once the musical is over of course. Kurt I'm thinking of displaying your voice on it's own." Kurt sat forward in his chair, his heart beating faster. "Because it's genuinely quite unique." Kurt positively beamed at what Mr Schue said, whilst Blaine just sank back into his seat and listened to his boyfriend chatter about what songs he could sing. He tuned out completely when Rachel, Kurt and Mercedes stared going on about performing as a trio. He felt the numb grief he felt over losing Ian return to him. It seemed to always be like that, when he was busy it didn't seem to bother him because he through his heart and soul into whatever he was doing but if he ever relaxed the gnawing pain seemed to take over. Without thinking he pulled out his phone and texted Nick.

_Heard u were making the moves on Jeff!-BA_

_**Whatever, half of what Kurt told u was prob a lie-ND**_

_Hey you're initials r the same as New Directions, u should join-BA_

_**Aww, you miss me that much? I'm flattered. Aren't you in GC right now?-ND**_

_Yeah but Mr S isn't talking 2 us as a group. I just started 2 feel really depressed-BA_

_**Oh. Have you tried anymore singing?-ND**_

_I'm singing every evening till WSS is over-BA_

_**Blaine Anderson complaining about the amount of singing hes doing? Shocking!-ND**_

_V funny.-BA_

_**Made u laugh though.-ND**_

_Actuly no, didn't want to draw atten to me-BA_

_**You sound like Jeff with those abbreviations.-ND**_

_Bitching about ur BFF?-BA_

_**Piss off Anderson-ND**_

_As long as it's on u-BA_

_**Sicko-ND**_

"Blaine." Blaine looked up from where he'd been suppressing laughter over Nick's latest text. "We're not stopping you from doing anything important are we?"

"No Mr Schue." Blaine replied meekly.

"Then put the phone away and get up, we need to go through our moves." Blaine tucked the phone into his pocket and got up. He could see Kurt looking at him funnily and he forced him a smile that he could tell didn't satisfy him.

* * *

><p>"Thaddeus Harwood." Thad was walking down the hallway, arms full of books and Mr Williams' dire threats ringing in his ears.<p>

"_If you don't reign those two in that's it! Both badges gone! I might even take the Councillor position of you!" _

Thad had kept Ian's death a secret, mainly for Blaine's sake as he knew that Neil would leap on it as a chance to convince someone to tell him where Blaine was, and because hordes of Warblers travelling to give Blaine comfort would not go unnoticed by Neil. This meant that Nick and Jeff's strange behaviour, that was breaking a lot of rules, was just seen as rule breaking taken to a new level. Thad recognised the voice that was calling him and he stopped dead. Suppressing a sigh and closing his eyes very tightly, he turned around.

"Yes Newell Gretchen."

"Since when have called me Newell?" asked Neil.

"Since when have you called me Thaddeus?" Thad shot right back at him. Neil raised his hands in defence a smirk firmly in place.

"Why did you go to the Principal and stop me getting a shot at solo?" Thad raised his eyebrows, he hadn't thought that Neil would care _that_ much about not getting a solo.

"Because I hate you." said Thad bluntly, deciding to give a valid reason that wouldn't reveal the truth, plus it felt good to say those words aloud. Neil's expression didn't change as he stood in front of him. "Is there anything more that you want to talk to me about?" he said, tersely.

"Where did Blaine go?" he asked calmly. Thad raised his eyebrows.

"Do you think that I'm going to tell you?" he asked.

"Fine. What about that cute little boy that Wes and David know? I haven't seem him since the performance and I don't recognise him from before. I think he was called Kurt."

"Oh Kurt, he used to go here but he missed his old school, I forget where, so he transferred back. He wasn't here very long, I didn't really know him at all." Neil studied Thad's face. He took a step towards him and Thad did not quaver.

"If I find out that you're lying." he hissed, his breath hot on Thad's face. "You won't be as lucky as the first time." he punched Thad square in the collar bone, the ring on his right hand was a sharp as ever as it sunk into his flesh. Thad stumbled backwards, his books tumbled to the ground and he hit the wall. He cursed as he felt his head collided with the stone wall. The back of his head had become incredibly sensitive since last time and he could feel the bruise forming. Neil turned on his heel and stalked away. Thad took several deep breaths, trying to steady himself. He looked up as he heard the sound of footsteps.

"Thad?" he looked up to see Trent rushing towards him. "Thad are you alright?" his eyes fell on the bit of flesh that was visible through his open shirt collar. He recognised the impression. "Shit." he gasped.

"It's nothing Trent I'm fine." he said. "Give me a hand up." Trent pulled him to his feet and started to pick up the books. "No leave it. Go find him before he hits anyone else." He nodded obediently and hurried off. Nursing his sore head and flexing his left shoulder he picked up his books and headed back to Jefferson.

* * *

><p>"He what?" both Wes and David had jerked up right from where they'd been lying on their beds, David's phone actually clattered to the floor and he seemed not to notice. Nick and Jeff's mouths had fallen open.<p>

"Close your mouths." Thad told them coolly. "You're not catching flies." Both their mouths snapped shut like doors but they continued to gaze at him.

"He hit you!" David was seething, his jaw clenched and his eyes narrow. Thad nodded.

"Tell someone." said Wes. "Tell Williams, or the Principal." Thad shook his head.

"I can't." he muttered, his head hanging low.

"Why not?" asked Jeff.

"Because when Neil asked why I'd gotten the note I stupidly told him I did it because I hate him. If I, now, go to anyone Neil will tell on me and I'm walking on thin enough ice as it is." Despite everyone's rising panic and worry, their expressions turned curious as he finished his sentence.

"How are you walking on thin ice?" asked Nick. "If anyone is, it's us."

"That's just it!" moaned Thad. "Williams has said he'll take my badges, and possibly throw me off the Warblers Council if I don't get you back in line." Both Jeff and Nick looked horrified at the news.

"Thad we're-"

"Don't finish that." he said curtly. "I understand." he got to his feet briskly. "I really understand but at the same time I don't want to fade back away in my parents' eyes." with that he turned around and left the room.

The four Warblers left in David and Wes' room exchanged guilty and worried looks. Thad was the youngest of four brothers that were all over-achievers. His brothers were as clever as him but even more importantly in their parents eye they were out-going, popular and confident. Thad had been a shy, quiet boy up until he'd come to Dalton and he'd slowly grown out of his shell and matured a lot to become the 'mother' of his group of friends, and a well respected boy by most of the school. This respect and general popularity had made him come from the background to the forefront in his family and there was no way that he was going to sink back into the shadows of his older brothers.

"Should we go and check on him?" asked David eventually as he scooped his phone back of the floor, checked it and then put it away. Wes shrugged.

"It can't hurt."

"We'll reign it in." muttered Jeff.

"As much as we can." promised Nick.

"It just helps." continued Jeff.

"With the hole." David and Wes nodded and Nick's statement.

"Let's just go check on him." The four boys trooped from David's room across the hall and stopped outside his room. Pressing their ears to the doors they heard a most unwelcome sound. Though it was muffed and quiet there was no denying that the sound they were hearing was soft sobbing. They looked at each, unsure whether to go in.

"Let's call him when Warblers meet." said David eventually.

"Yeah, I'll go practice my solo." said Jeff. Nick trooped after him and David and Wes went back to their room.

* * *

><p>"Order!" cried Wes, it seemed he always had to start meeting like this. Thad was sitting poker-faced in his chair, his back as straight as a ruler and his mouth seemed to have been cemented into a line. It was impossible to tell that just half an hour before he'd been crying into his pillow, then again it was exactly what he wanted.<p>

"A quick reminder." David took over when silence descended on the hall. "Those auditioning will each sing their song. We will vote whilst they're in the antechamber. Then the winner will go and sing another song against Nick. Another vote will be taken. Whoever wins is our lead for Sectionals." there was a round of nodding.

"First to perform." said Wes picking up a piece of paper which had the names written in a random order on it. "Kyle." the blonde Warbler got to his feet, nervously running a hand through his hair.

"Whenever you're ready." said David, sinking back into his chair. Kyle walked over to the boom box and flicked through the tracks till he found his one.

_There's only so many songs_

_That I can sing to pass the time_

_And I'm running out of things to do_

_To get you off my mind_

_Ooohh, no_

_All I have is this picture in a frame_

_That I hold close to see your face every day_

_With you is where I'd rather be_

_But we're stuck where we are_

_And it's so hard, you're so far_

_This lo__ng distance is killing me_

_I wish that you were here with me_

_But we're stuck where we are_

_And it's so hard, you're so far_

_This long distance is killing me_

_It's so hard, it's so hard _

_Where we are, where we are_

_You're so far, thi__s long distance is killing me_

_It's so hard, it's so hard _

_Where we are, where we are_

_You're so far, this long distance is killing me_

Kyle got a good deal of applause after he finished. The song suited his voice perfectly and it was definitely arrange able .

"Thank you Kyle." said Thad, speaking for the first time. "If you could take your seat, here or outside it's up to you." Kyle deliberated for half a second before retaking his seat. "Thank you, Jeff you're next." Jeff bounded to his feet and headed straight over to the boom box to find his song.

_Some people laugh, and some people cry_

_Some people live, and some people die_

_Some people run, right into the fire_

_Some people hide, their every desire_

_But we are the lovers_

_If you don't believe me_

_Then just look into my eyes_

_Cause the heart never lies_

_Some people fight, and some people fall_

_Others pretend, they don't care at all_

_I__f you wanna fight, I'll stand right beside you_

_The day that you fall, I'll be right behind you_

_To pick up the pieces_

_If you don't believe me_

_Just look into my eyes_

_Cause the heart never lies_

Jeff stared at Nick throughout most of the time that he sang that. Most people stared at Nick instead of Jeff, trying to see what reaction he might give. However Nick did nothing but smile, encouragingly, at his friend throughout his audition. Neil narrowed his eyes and at the two boys, he'd seen it in the performance and he was seeing it now, things were changing between them.

Again, the solo was greeted with a good amount of supportive applause and he got patted on the arm and back as he made his way back to his seat next to Nick. David, tearing his eyes from the pair, cleared his throat.

"Trent." he called and Trent clambered to his feet and set his track in record time. Clearing his throat he turned to face front.

_What goes around comes back around, hey, my baby,_

_What goes around comes back around,_

_There was a time I thought that you did everything right,_

_No lies, no wrong,_

_Boy, I must've been out of my mind,_

_So when I think of the time that I almost loved you,_

_You showed your ass and I, I saw the real you,_

_Thank God you blew it,_

_I thank God I dodged a bullet,_

_I'm so over you,_

_So, baby, good lookin' out,_

_I wanted you bad,_

_I'm so through with that,_

_'Cause, honestly, you turned out to be the best thing I never had,_

_You turned out to be the best thing I never had,_

_And I'm gon' always be the best thing you never had,_

_Oh yeah, I bet it sucks to be you right now,_

_Goes around, comes back around,_

_I bet it sucks to be you right now, ooh._

Trent took a deep bow when he finished his rendition of Beyoncé's song. Trent hadn't sung a solo for a long while and he got a very good reception, especially from those who had heard him sing before.

"Last soloist." said Wes. "Our first timer; Daniel." Dan's legs shook visibly as he got to his feet, he was clapped on the back by Trent as he went past and he gave him a faint smile. He set the track pressed play, took a deep breath and missed his cue. The backing track continued and he turned red.

"It's okay Daniel, take a breath and start again." Daniel nodded at David and restarted the track. This time when his cue came he breathed deeply and began to sing.

_I got your emails_

_You just don't get females now, do you?_

_What's in my heart_

_Is not in your head, anyway_

_Mate, you're too late_

_And you weren't worth the wait, now were you?_

_It's out of my hands_

_Since you blew your last chance when you played me_

_You'll have to cry me out_

_You'll have to cry me out_

_The tears that will fall mean nothing at all_

_It's time to get over yourself_

_Baby, you ain't all that_

_Baby, there's no way back_

_You can keep talkin'_

_But baby, I'm walkin' away_

Daniel got the loudest round of applause when he'd finished. His face was flushed red and his leg was still trembling. He'd been very good, his voice wasn't the loudest or strongest but it was sweet and tuneful, and emotive.

"If you'd like to leave." said Thad and all the soloists got up and walked out. "Nick you're required to abstain." Wes reminded him. "But you should listen as we're considering another duet."

"If you're considering another duet." piped up Chris. "Then we should vote in Jeff."

"And not bother having Nick sing." added John. Thad nodded.

"True but we're undecided on the duet. We think it's better to have one soloist and then, depending on who they are and what we think will work best, we'll pick the runner up to duet." There were more nods.

"Alright." said David briskly. "Voting time, all in favour of voting for Kyle?"

* * *

><p>Jeff sat much more calmly than he had the last time he'd been here. He wasn't so bothered if he got the solo anymore, he was quite happy for Nick to have it. Besides they had bigger problems on their hands. The sounds of Thad's sobs plagued his mind. He knew that it was perfectly fine for Thad to cry; he'd lost one of his best friends and he was under a lot of pressure, but it didn't make it easier. Thad very rarely cried and he <em>never<em> sobbed. He'd seen a couple of tears slip down his face, like when they'd gone to 'The Cave' but now it seemed all the pressures were getting to him. Also if Neil was starting to bash them around, again, when he found out about Blaine he was likely to tip very easily. He'd probably go right over the edge if Blaine rejected him.

He heard shoes clip clopping against the flag floor and he looked up. Nick was strolling towards them, hands sunk deep into his trouser pockets. He stopped before the four potential soloists.

"Well they've reached a decision." he said unnecessarily. Everyone nearly rolled their eyes. "And we all agree that you were all good enough. I reckon the standards were the highest they've ever-"

"Cut to the chase." said Jeff and Nick nodded.

"Right. Well, I'm sorry for the rest of you but Jeff won, again." The responses were very unemotional. Dan twisted his lip to the left of his face and shrugged, both Trent and Kyle rolled their eyes and patted him on the back as he stood up and Nick gave him a congratulatory hug.

"You guys are all welcome back in." Nick reminded them and they all got up to listen to Nick vs. Jeff.

"Nick if you'd do the honours." said Wes and Nick nodded. His hands still sunk into his pockets he strolled across the room. He pressed play and stuffed his right hand back in his pocket, gazing unfocusedly at one of the windows.

_Another summer day_

_Has come and gone away_

_In Paris and Rome_

_But I wanna go home, mmm_

_May be surrounded by_

_A million people I_

_Still feel all alone_

_I just wanna go home_

_Oh, I miss you, you know_

_And I've been keeping all the letters_

_That I wrote to you_

_Each one a line or two_

_"I'm fine baby, how are you?"_

_Well I would send them but I know_

_That it's just not enough_

_My words were cold and flat_

_And you deserve more than that_

_Let me go home_

_It'll all be all right_

_I'll be home tonight_

_I__'m coming back home_

Nick's eyes didn't meet anyone's as he sung, he strolled carelessly through the chairs, sensing rather than seeing their presence. He seemed lost in a world of his own, his voice colourful and when he came to the windows he leant against the sill, blinking up at the sky, streaked with purple and red as the sun set.

No one applauded when he finished, not wanting to shatter the world he'd built himself into. Eventually he moved, taking his hands out of his pockets and beginning to turn. The hall burst into applause, one or two Warblers got to their feet to give him a standing ovation. Nick grinned faintly as he went back to his seat next to Jeff. Jeff gave him one look before getting to his feet, knowing he wasn't going to win.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_There will be no rules tonight_

_If there were we'd break 'em_

_Nothing's gonna stop us now_

_Let's get down to it_

_Nervous hands and anxious smiles_

_I can feel you breathing_

_This is right where we belong_

_Turn up the music_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_This is the dance for all the lovers_

_Takin' a chance for one another_

_Finally it's our time now_

_These are the times that we'll remember_

_Breaking the city's heart together_

_Finally it's our time now, it's our time now_

There was no denying that the Warblers enjoyed his number. They moved along in time and a couple even clapped along but it was nothing compared to what Nick's had been. He took his seat shrugging as the applaud died.

"You're welcome to stay." said David and Nick nodded and Jeff copied him, it's what they always did.

"All in favour of voting for Nick?" asked Thad. Hands shot up all over the Hall and Thad counted them. "Over half, congrats Nick. You're our returning soloist." Jeff grinned for his friend as he was applauded and patted by other Warblers, it looked like he was resident second soloist.

* * *

><p>Blaine relaxed back onto his bed. It was the end of a long week, he had finished West Side Story and he was getting a solo at Sectionals, as was Kurt and Rachel and Mercedes and Finn and Santana and Quinn and Puck and Rory and Brittney and Artie, but his was larger than the others' after his performance of West Side Story. Sectionals was on Thursday which was worryingly close. He'd gotten texts from all of his friends saying that Nick had gotten the lead, again. Blaine vaguely wondered whether him and Jeff were going to duet as he'd discovered Jeff had gotten second solo.<p>

Monday through to Thursday passed without much new, unless you counted Blaine crying himself to sleep every night over Ian, he suddenly felt able to cry about it which was good in the respect he was letting it out but bad in respect to the fact that his father constantly told him he as even more of a fairy than he imagined. His mother sat there and gave him a sympathetic look whenever his father's back was turned. He hadn't liked the dad that had tried to turn him straight by making him build a car with him but at the same time he much preferred it to the father that now critiqued and insulted his every move. It just put him down and a large part of him wanted to move back to Dalton where he would only encounter his father occasionally, when his friends couldn't take him to their homes. He was starting to miss Dalton more and more, maybe it was all the old memories that Neil's return was bringing back, not about the events but the recovery, having the entire school on his side. It had been better than good.

"Okay everyone!" said Mr Schue in a very cheerful tone. "Sectionals today! I think we're ready, now remember the Hipsters rely on sympathy votes more than anything so we just have to wow them so much that they have to vote for us. As for the Warblers, well we'll just have to wait and see what they've got going." He rubbed his hands together making the pen he was holding roll up and down.

They got on the bus and sat quietly, nerves keeping most of them silent, but fear was what paralysed Blaine's body. His time was up, Neil was going to find out where he was and there was nothing he could do about it. His hands twisted themselves into knots and Kurt eyed them, confused.

"Are you alright?" he asked as the bus pulled itself to a stop. "I've never seen you this nervous." Blaine shrugged.

"I think it's just that I'm going up against the Warblers." he said. "You know, I can't really imagine myself competing against them." Kurt nodded.

"Don't worry I felt the same way last year." Blaine smiled weakly.

"I'd forgotten how understanding you were." Kurt took his hand.

"You're going to be brilliant."

"Same to you."

* * *

><p>They were up first and he'd managed to avoid to seeing the majority of the Warblers, he only saw the ones that actively sort him out ie. Thad, Wes, David, Jeff and Nick. The curtain was down and it seemed Mr Schue had finally ditched the entrance from the back idea. Blaine stared at the back of the curtain, it was his solo first. The curtain shot up as he began to sing<p>

_Woke up in London yesterday_

_Found myself in the city near Piccadilly_

_Don't really know how I got here_

_I got some pictures on my phone_

Blaine tuned out of the song when his part ended. He still moved in time but he was more fixed on Neil who was sitting behind Wes and David, with Trent on his left and a younger boy he thought was called Daniel on his right.

Neil had been alert from the moment he heard the opening vocal note. His eyes fixated on the boy in the middle singing and he felt something his chest begin to pound very, very fast. It must be his heart. He'd found him! Whilst his elation grew something else reared. They'd been lying, all of them, because there next to him was the little cute spy he'd seen last week. He was gay and Blaine was gay, were they together? His hands clenched the rests tightly as he felt anger course through him. Thad was as good as dead.

_To my friends in New York, I say hello_

_My friends in L.A. they don't know_

_Where I've been for the past few years or so_

_Paris to China to Colorado_

_Sometimes there's airplanes I can' t jump out_

_Sometimes there's bullshit that don't work now_

_We are God of stories but please tell me_

_What there is to complain about?_

Blaine tuned back in for the end because he needed to sing the melody with some other people. He side stepped and danced around as best as he could. He kept his eyes as far away from Neil as he could at the end. He wasn't about to let this get to him.

Neil was the first person to his feet when the song ended. He couldn't describe how he was feeling. His lip curled as he watched Blaine make his way to the back of the group, Blaine in the background, how was that possible? Both Trent and Daniel, the annoying new boy, pulled him back into his seat to sit through the other New Direction song. It was the cute spy and two girls singing but Neil's eyes followed Blaine throughout. Blaine kept an eye on Neil and also on his friends. They looked tense and nervous.

The Hipsters sang a mashup of some old time songs. Blaine sat between Kurt and Finn unable to sit still. He shifted around and Kurt kept glancing at him, questioningly. Kurt had spotted Neil in the Warblers group and he wondered whether it was that that was putting him off so much. He had noticed Neil staring at Blaine in a way that made him most uncomfortable.

The Warblers surged to their feet and hurried out of the hall the moment the Hipsters had finished. They hurried backstage and assembled in seconds.

"Good luck." whispered David to the rest of the Warblers. "We're going to need it." added Wes as the curtain went up.

_I'm running out of ways to make you see_

Blaine's eyes went slightly wide when he saw Jeff step forward from the main group of Warblers. Nick'd told him that he was singing lead. There were only two explanations; 1. They were doing a duet or 2. They'd lied to him.

_I want you to stay here beside me_

_I won't be okay and I won't pretend I am_

Jeff focused his eyes on the back of the hall. No matter how scary it was to be up in front of all these people, nor how worried he was about Blaine and Thad he couldn't help but focus on how much this meant to him. How much he meant every word.

_So just tell me today and take my hand_

_Please take my hand_

He began to walk backwards, back to wards the Warblers who were moving as one giant unit, not a toe out of place.

_Please take my hand_

_Please take my hand_

_Please take my hand_

He extended his left arm out as the 'drum beat' leading up to the chorus kicked in, indicating to the empty side of the stage.

_Just say yes_

The Warblers burst into a synchronised dance, turning and moving and twisting to the beat, as Nick came out from the back his eyes alight in the glow of the spotlights.

_Just say there's nothing holding you back_

_It's not a test_

_Nor a trick of the mind, only love_

Neil kept his eyes on Blaine who was sitting next to Kurt and was watching Nick and Jeff duet with a look of complete fascination, possibly a small smile hinting on the corner of his lips. He didn't look any different to how Neil remembered him, any different to the photos that Neil had.

_Just say yes_

_Just say there's nothing holding you back_

Nick and Jeff were wandering back towards each other. Their voices battling for dominance as they sang together.

_It's not a test_

_Nor a trick of the mind, only love_

They stopped in front of each other as their voices dropped to a whisper.

_I can feel your heart beat through my shirt_

Jeff nearly couldn't sing from the lump that was forming in his throat. Why now, of all the years he'd loved Nick, was this affecting. Was it singing a love song to each other in front of hundreds of people? Or was it that Nick seemed to be reciprocating his not-so-subtle flirting?

_This was all I wanted, all I want_

_It's all I want_

_It's all I want_

_It's all I want_

_It's all I want_

_Just say yes_

The two of them looked away from each other. Angling their bodies they began to sing to the audience. The audience, itself, was completely still, watching the two boys with fixated eyes.

_Just say there's nothing holding you back_

_It's not a test_

_Nor a trick of the mind, only love_

_Just say yes_

_'Cause I'm aching and I know you are too_

_For the touch_

They'd sub-consciously turned back to each other during the last verse. The Warblers immobile behind, simply projecting their harmonies.

_Of your warm skin as I breathe you in_

When the song ended both Nick and Jeff opened their mouths to say something but the hall burst into applause. They turned to the audience and took several deep bows.

Blaine was on his feet, his hands banging themselves together in his effort to give the Warblers as much appreciation as possible. He understood what Kurt meant now. Things were changing between the two of them. Things had changed for him too, unless he was very careful the ceiling of his little world was about to come crashing down.

Neil watched Blaine applaud the Warblers as hard as he could. He took a bow along with the rest of the group and smirked at the audience whilst the rest beamed. His mind, however, was on more important things. He needed to get Blaine alone and he had to deal with Thad. Every time he thought of the smug, self-important Warbler his blood went over boiling point. He deserved to be dealt with. He'd brought this on himself.


	3. Chapter 3

The Warblers left the stage, clapping their soloists and each other on the shoulders and back, buoyed by the applause and cheering. Jeff and Nick were separated as the Warblers descended upon them, exhilarated. Neil stepped away from the crowd contemplating what to do next. He needed to get to Blaine and he needed to pay back Thad. He couldn't get to Thad now, however, as he was surrounded by adoring Warblers, each telling him how wonderful he was. He shook his shoulders slightly to get rid of the bitterness that was coursing through him, he couldn't get distracted now.

Blaine stepped away from the rest of the New Directions. He was feeling a little overwhelmed by the heat and the bright lights and seeing Neil's intense stare on him. He knew wondering around backstage by himself was a sure fire way to bump into Neil but he couldn't take everyone congratulating him and commenting on how good the Warblers had been.

Trent was the first person to notice that Neil was gone. Well aware that Blaine was around he hurried off, fear gripping him. Trent may not have been as close with Blaine as the others were but he'd known him for a long time and he'd been equally upset when he'd discovered everything that had happened to Blaine. He stuck his head into the green rooms but didn't see him till he spotted the blonde hear moving up ahead, going into a room.

"NEIL!" he called out and ran off after him, swinging open the door and looked round. Neil who was examining the room, looking carefully into the corners, turned and his eyes fixed at once upon Trent who was advancing towards him. "We should get back." the words fell deaf to Neil's ears, all he could hear was the angry buzzing, the voice inside his head telling him that Trent had lied, egging him on.

"You lied to me!" snarled Neil. "You told me you didn't know where Blaine went." Trent froze. He'd never seen Neil get mad before but even he could see the anger building in his eyes.

"Ne…Neil." stuttered Trent. "Let's stay calm." but everything he said didn't even come close to impacting on Neil as he continued to stalk along towards him.

"You kept Blaine from me." he hissed.

Trent didn't see the fist until it was too late. One moment Neil was walking swiftly towards him, the next a fist was flying towards his face. He couldn't duck, he couldn't block it, he couldn't _move_. There was one terrifying moment of anticipation before the fist collided with face.

Trent felt excruciating pain explode, mainly around his nose. He was carried backwards by the momentum of the punch, stumbling, his head impacted hard on something and then with the floor as he fell. He saw stars and he felt disorientated and woozy. There was blood pouring down his face. He didn't think he could stand.

"Blaine is mine." somewhere through the haze and confusion he heard Neil's voice. "Blaine is mine. If you see Thad, show him your face and tell that's what happens if you lie once. Just imagine what happens if you've lied twice." Every part of Trent shook as he heard the footsteps recede and the door slam shut. For the first time in a very long time he counted his lucky stars he was in Adams as he lay, feeling sick and weak and trembling on the floor.

"Where's Trent?" asked Wes suddenly. They were milling around, waiting to be called for the results which should be happening any minute now. The others craned their necks to look around the group of Warblers, trying to spot their friend.

"Screw that." hissed Jeff. "Where's Neil?" there was a round of curses as they noticed that their blonde enemy was nowhere to be seen.

"He must be looking for Blaine." said David his grip tightening around his phone.

"And Trent'll be with him." added Nick. "Or at least after him."

"I'll go find them." offered Thad. "You guys stay here and keep everyone calm."

"And if we're called?" asked David.

"Then go out and pretend that nothing's happened."

"Are you sure you want to go alone?" asked Jeff. "I could come with you."

"No." said Thad. "Let's not panic people. Those in our year and the one below are all pretty wary of Neil, if they find he's wandering around somewhere where Blaine is, they'll freak. Text me." he added, mainly to David. "If he comes back." there was a round of understanding nods but they remained looking uneasy.

"Dude." said David as Thad began to leave. "Come back in one piece." Thad saluted before opening the green room door and quietly slipping away.

Thad hurried quickly along backstage wending his way through the old props that had never been collected and the general crowd of people, in the direction of the New Directions dressing room. He reached it quickly and, knocking on the door once, entered.

"Hey." he said as everyone looked round at him.

"Are we being called?" asked Mr Schue and Thad shook his head.

"No I was looking for Blaine."

"He's not here." said Kurt instantly. "He stepped out for some air." Thad nodded.

"Any idea where he went?" Kurt frowned slightly and then replied.

"No, contrary to popular belief my boyfriend doesn't tell me everything." Thad detected the note of bitterness in his voice and remembered what Wes and David had told him, Blaine had no plans on telling Kurt about everything unless he really had to.

"Thanks." said Thad, pulling a sort of smile he backed out of the room.

Hurrying off he wasn't sure whether to look for Blaine or Neil or Trent. He decision was made for him when he heard a sort of moan. He ducked back round the corner and towards one of the small store rooms. Pulling the door open he stuck his head in.

"Blaine?" he called anxiously. "Trent?" there was another groan and Thad ran his hand up and down the wall trying to find the switch. Eventually his hand ran along the cold, smooth, plastic case. He flicked the switch and the lights up ahead blinked on. "Crap." he hissed as he saw that the mass on the floor he'd thought was a table was actually Trent. He ran forward and put a hand on his shoulder. Trent's eyes focused on him.

"Thad." he croaked. He immediately coughed as the blood flowed into his mouth. Swearing fluently he helped Trent sit up and fished into his pocket to find a crumpled tissue. He held it to Trent's nose as his friend groaned.

"What happened?" asked Thad, his eyes wide and concerned.

"Neil." he croaked. "He hit me for lying to him. I hit my head on something other than the floor. I felt sick. I couldn't move, I was shaking." Trent was still trembling and Thad placed his other hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay. You're okay." Trent nodded and then froze.

"Thad." he hissed. "You need to get back."

"What?" he asked.

"He said that he'd do worse than this to you." Thad weighed everything up, there was fear sinking in his stomach but his head was refreshingly clear.

"Trent go back to the others and tell David and Wes and Jeff and Nick what happened, I have to find Blaine." Trent shook his head, looking worried.

"You can't."

"Trent there isn't time to get anyone else. Neil is angry and we need to make sure Blaine doesn't get on the receiving end of that, or Kurt." Trent still looked worried. "Trust me." said Thad, pulling Trent to his feet. "Make sure they don't come after me." Trent clutched Thad's arm for a minute. "Go." Trent nodded and hurried away.

Thad composed himself for one moment, hoping against hope that he ran into Blaine but knowing he was most likely to run into Neil, especially if Neil was after him. He went back the way he came suddenly aware of the lack of people and realising that they must be calling places again which meant the judges had decided. If that was the case than Blaine was likely back the New Directions and Neil could be back with the Warblers, however he wasn't prepared to take any chances so he turned on his phone in case they texted to say they had Neil back.

He was wandering back towards the backstage red curtain, considering peeking through to see if they were back when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned and was met with a fist straight to his face. As he stumbled back he could only thank the heavens that he hadn't turned fully so that it connected with his cheek. When he straightened up he saw a furious Neil bearing down on him. He backed up, trying to put as much space between himself and Neil as was possible.

"You lied to me." the words were spat out from his mouth like they were dirt. "You lied to me twice."

"Technically." said Thad, bent over and speaking tensely. "I only lied once. You knew that I knew were Blaine was but I was understandably not telling you." Neil hissed.

"Me and Blaine are meant to be together." Thad gave a sarcastic laugh before he could stop himself. He clamped his mouth shut but Neil's fist was already swinging at him. It connected with his other cheek as he turned his head the other way. He could feel his skin bruise and the blood began to build around where Neil's ring had connected with his flesh.

"Shit." he gasped. Backing away Thad became aware he was on the stage, albeit behind the curtain. If he continued backing up then he'd go straight through and crash into whoever was standing right near it, hopefully not an elderly person. The third and fourth punches Neil dealt him, another to the face and one to the stomach, caused him to fall straight through the red curtain. He saw, for a minute, the startled looks on everyone's faces before his feet hit air rather than wood and he tumbled off the stage.

Yells erupted around the hall at the same time as it exploded into his ankle. He remembered last time, he remembered all that blood. It seemed Neil had failed at his promise. He definitely wasn't any worse off now.

* * *

><p>David and Wes were looking around anxiously for Thad, David actually neglecting time when he could be on his phone. They didn't like this situation. They didn't like it at all. Jeff and Nick were pacing restlessly around the group. No one questioned it though, it was Jeff and Nick they lived of doing weird things. Suddenly the door burst open. It was Trent. He bent double, gasping a hand clutching a tissue soaked in blood to his face. There were yells of surprise from around the room. Nick and Jeff flew to his side and managed to salvage another tissue from their pockets. Holding it against his nose Jeff asked<p>

"Was it Neil?" he asked the question just loud enough for Trent and Nick to hear but not enough for those around them too. Trent nodded slightly. Nick swore and beckoned Wes and David over.

"It was Neil." he whispered to them. David went bug eyed for a second, somewhere between shocked and raving angry. Wes put a hand on his shoulder, his eyes slit like.

"We need to get after Thad." he said.

"No." Trent shook his head. "He said the last thing they wanted was panic. He said-" they were cut off by a knock on their door and the information that they were due on stage for the results.

They filed out quietly, most people worried about Trent and what had brought on his sudden nosebleed. As they assembled on the stage Blaine caught their eyes and his widen in horror as he saw Trent clutching a fast staining tissue to his nose, he instantly made the connection in his mind and mouthed

'Where's Thad and Neil?' David gave a half shrug before turning to face the presenter. He gave a short speech and was about to announce who'd come in last when the curtains flew open. Everyone looked round and had about two seconds to register Thad come stumbling through before he fell off the stage. Uproar started immediately, people panicking and yelling. The Warblers all burst out into a chatter but David, Wes and Nick and Jeff weren't at all interested in discipline. The four of them ran off the stage to their best friend. Blaine came hurrying along not far behind.

"Thad?" asked Wes, placing both hands gently on Thad's shoulders and shaking them. "Thad can you hear me?" Thad muttered something unintelligible before opening his eyes fully.

"Yeah." he groaned.

"What hurts?" asked Jeff, his hand resting lightly on Thad's arm.

"My ankle." he groaned again. "It hurts like hell."

"Can you move it?" asked Blaine, feeling the tension rising in the surroundings. Thad shook his head.

"I don't think so." Blaine cursed and looked up at the stage. There, were Blaine knew he hadn't been before, was Neil. There was a prominent smirk on his features and Blaine felt sick. He turned back round to Thad who was insisting that they just pull him up.

"Just heave me up, I'll be fine." David and Wes, exchanged worried glances with Jeff and Nick.

"Dude are you sure?" asked Nick. "You could be seriously injured, not being able to move your foot is not good."

"I didn't come this far to let Neil beat me." he said through gritted teeth. "You lift me up right now and we all get up on that stage to accept our fate." Wes burst out laughing.

"Thad it's not _that_ serious but if it means that much to you, sure." Him and David heaved him up and looped his arms around their shoulders.

"Excellent." said Thad. "You'll really believe anything Wes." Wes scowled at him as they made their slow progress back onto the stage.

Blaine slid back into the New Directions his face lined with worry and Kurt shot him a curious look.

"Is Thad alright?" Blaine shrugged. "What happened?" Blaine shrugged again, he was too focused on Neil to bother with Kurt right now. He glanced sideways and somehow caught Neil's eye. Neil winked once which was enough to give him a strong desire to be sick again. He turned away and focused on the audience who were all muttering to themselves about what had just happened.

"In last place." said Mr Hunslow, the presenter man. "Is the Hipsters." the elderly people accepted their trophy graciously and without much disappointment. They had seemed to assume that the younger students would win. They left the stage with polite nods to the other groups and several whispered get well wishes as they passed Thad and Trent.

"And now." said Mr Hunslow. "The for the winner." the tension in the room had increased so much it was palpable. Most of the New Directions and Warblers leant towards him, desperate to here the result. "Well." he said, seeming to enjoy the impatient air of all those around him. "This is interesting."

"Get on with it!" growled Thad through gritted teeth but Mr Hunslow didn't hear him.

"It seems we have another tie." shocked silence. "You're both going to Regionals, again." there was a silence and then both groups burst into cheers. They jumped up and down, except for Thad, David, Wes and Trent, and yelled. Jeff and Nick broke from the Warblers and threw themselves at Blaine who was still very pale looking, but was smiling slightly.

"Yeah! Blainey Bear!" they yelled. "We're going to Regionals together!"

"Ooof." cried Blaine. "Guys we're on different teams." he groaned. "Besides I have bigger problems."

"We know you do!" they cried simultaneously. "But we can still be happy."

"Sure I guess." he groaned. "Now will you please get off me I see _Yule _approaching." Both Nick and Jeff let go of him and turned to see Neil making his way towards them.

"We'll be off Blainey Bear." they said and darted away.

"Oh my god." he called after them. "_Stop_ _calling me that_!" they didn't reply instead they'd grabbed Neil and was forcing him away.

"Who's Yule?" Blaine turned and saw Kurt standing behind him, one eyebrow quirked.

"Oh, um, it's one of Nick's nicknames. It's, um, Neil's." Kurt frowned, looking at the blonde boy who had all but disappeared in the crowd of Warblers who were leaving.

"How did he get from Neil to Yule?" he asked as they left from the other side of the stage.

"Oh his real name is Newell, Neil's just, you know, the more commonly used shortened version of that." Kurt fell into step next to him and slipped his hand into his. Blaine shifted uncomfortably, glancing over his shoulder to make sure Neil couldn't see.

"What?" asked Kurt, looking round and seeing nothing but Tina, Mike and Artie and the back of the Warblers' blazers. "What is up with you?" Blaine said nothing, turning back to face front and walking, his grip a little tighter than usual on Kurt's hand.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine didn't talk on their bus ride back to school, or even in the car journey back to Kurt and Finn's. Luckily they had been joined by Finn who did enough jabbering for both of them. Finn didn't seem at all bothered that Kurt and Blaine were giving monosyllabic responses, or that they'd drawn the competition again. It seemed Finn was just happy to be back with a first place trophy and none of the drama he'd had at the last two Sectionals. He left them when they got inside the house and disappeared to his room and the Xbox. Blaine sat awkwardly on the edge of Kurt's bed, waiting for the questions to come.<p>

"What is going on with you?" demanded Kurt, breaking the tense silence that had built up between them. Blaine didn't answer, he couldn't answer. He had no words to say what was happening. He had to keep Kurt from everything. If Kurt found out about Neil he'd storm off angrily and confront him and that wouldn't end well. Kurt may be one of the strongest people Blaine knew but it wasn't in a physical sense. David had come off worse in a fight with Neil and he was one of the best players on the Football team. "Blaine!" snapped Kurt. "Answer me! We are not having the kind of relationship where one of us shuts the other out! We love each other and we trust each other and that should be enough for you to tell me what's up with you!" Kurt was nearly screaming at the end and Blaine swallowed, bowing his head in shame. "Do you have _any_ _idea _how it feels to know that you trust your _friends_ more than you trust _me_!" Something inside of Blaine snapped when he heard that. These people weren't just his friends, they were people that would throw themselves head first into danger for him. These were people that had never wavered from his side. These were people who had supported his every decision. These were people who had nearly _died_ for him.

"Well you've got no idea either!" he yelled back, leaping to his feet. Kurt sat back in shock, having never seen Blaine react like this. "You have no idea how much _pressure_ and _stress_ I'm under! You've got _no idea_ how _worried_ I am about _everyone_! You haven't _any idea_ how scared I am for them and for _you_! Instead you just sit here and jump to _conclusions_! You think I_ want_ everything like this? You think I _chose_ this to happen?" Blaine was crying, tears that he'd suppressed for so long pouring down his face. "Do you _know_ what it's like to cover up all you're hurt because you don't want _anyone_ to know you're not okay because then you have to tell them why! Do you _know_ what it's like for your _best friend _for _four years _to be _murdered_!" Blaine stopped yelling, his chest rising and falling, hot angry tears still spilling down his face. Kurt sat against the headboard of his bed looking shocked and a little bit scared. His face was pale and his eyes huge. Suddenly the door opened and Finn stuck his head in.

"I don't want to state the obvious but, are you guys alright?" Blaine spun on his heel and barged past Finn. They heard his hurried footsteps on the stairs and then the front door slamming. Finn, utterly confused, turned his head back to Kurt. "What the hell is going on?" Kurt didn't answer his question though, because he'd turned over on his stomach and buried his head in his pillow, sobbing.

* * *

><p>Blaine stormed down the street, more angry than he'd been in a long time. He kicked the pavement and let the tears slowly stop. How could Kurt say that to him? How could Kurt say the word 'friends' with so much derision and spite? They were Kurt's friends too, sort of. Well Kurt had never tried that hard to become friends with most of the boys at Dalton. He'd been too wrapped up in being Kurt Hummel to bother with them. He'd held the smallest things, like his ideas being shot down and not getting past the first round for the solo audition, against them. Blaine now understood why Kurt had never fitted in, because he'd never <em>tried<em>. He'd come to Dalton thinking it was going to be zero tolerance version of McKinley but it wasn't. He hadn't really been prepared to remould himself into a Dalton boy because he _didn't want to_. God it must be nice to have a choice over how you are. To be seemingly unaffected by your surroundings and the people you encounter. Blaine kicked the pavement again, why was he so breakable?

Blaine stopped suddenly, aware that he'd wondered off in a different direction to any he normally took when he was in Lima. He had absolutely no idea where he was. He had come by bus to Lima and then gotten a lift with Kurt to school. That's how it normally worked, but he was in an area where his bus didn't run and he had no idea how to get back. He felt tears building in his eyes once more as he sank onto the pavement. As he dialled the number he needed and waited for them to pick up, he burst into tears.

* * *

><p>David and Wes held Thad between them until they got onto the bus. He was doing his best to cover up the amount of pain he was in but it was clear that his ankle was causing more than the little bit of pain he kept telling them about. Nick and Jeff were in the seats behind them and they kept their eye on Neil who was sitting next to a rather apprehensive looking Dan. Trent was in the row behind with Owen who was supplying him with tissues as his nosebleed was still going on. His eyes were turning black and it looked like he too could use a trip to the clinic.<p>

The bus pulled into the school's parking lot and all the students filed off in general silence. Once the excitement of winning had died off worry and confusion over what had occurred came back. The older students all had an excellent idea of what had happened and where all glaring at Neil, furious. The younger students had noticed that Neil wasn't there and then turned up just after Thad had been knocked off the stage, too. They didn't know Neil's history properly, all the Jefferson boys did and some of that Adams', so they merely eyed him wearily. Dan was the only person who would go near him and that was because he looked up to all the older students, especially Trent, the Council Members and the soloists, and would do anything to prove to them that he was worth their attention and his place as a Warbler and Dalton boy.

When the six of them; Wes, David, Thad, Nick, Jeff and Trent, arrived at the clinic the Doctor Gardener took one look at them let out a cry. Thad's ankle had swollen so much David and Wes had had to force his shoe off, causing him severe discomfort. Trent had dried blood over his face and on his hands and more blood was still dripping. His nose, too, was swollen and bruised, and the skin around his eye was going black. She quickly called the Nurse out and he took Trent off to a corner. Doctor Gardener fetched a wheel chair and Thad sat in it and she whisked him away.

"What are we going to do?" asked Wes the moment they were basically alone, Nurse Fletcher was busy with Trent. All the others shrugged.

"We just have to keep a closer eye on Neil." said Jeff, sticking his hands in his pockets and looking moody.

"But he's on the war path." pointed out David. "If he gets so much of a hint as to where Blaine might be…"

"We won't let him." said Nick, his voice betraying the lack of confidence beneath the words. David bit his lip.

"If I had my way I'd go beat him up now."

"NO!" the other three cried together. Nurse Fletcher shot them an angry glare and they all nodded and turned away.

"David you can't." said Wes. "He beat you last time." David sighed, rubbing his shoulder subconsciously.

"We _have_ _to _stick together." said Jeff. "I shouldn't have let Thad go off on his own. Neil's strong but he won't be able to take on all of us at once." they stood in silence until Nick said.

"Does anyone else feel like we're in some sort of horror film where the killer is slowly creeping around killing us one by one and you don't know who'll be next?." the others nodded, they had that same feeling. There was so much tension, nervous anticipation and fear in the air.

"We can't let him win." said Wes. "We survived last time and we'll survive this time." as they were nodding again. David's phone went off. He received another glare from Fletcher as he hurried out of the room.

"Do you think that's…" began Jeff, unable to finish the question.

"Yeah." breathed Wes and suddenly his whole body was tense. Then they heard a scream of anguish from just outside. It sounded like some wounded animal howling. There was so much hurt and anger in it. All three of them stood, not quite sure what to do. Then the yells stopped and they could just hear sobbing. Jeff and Nick made to move towards the door but Wes stopped them. "No. Let me." for once they didn't say anything. They didn't even try to argue. They let Wes leave and the moment he was gone Jeff threw his arms around Nick and they both burst into tears.

Thad came out of the clinic's 'serious wound' office with tightly bound compression bandages around his ankle which was in a giant orthopaedic boot, balancing on crutches. "It's not that bad." he informed the room. "Just a grade 3 sprain and-" he suddenly realised that Nick and Jeff weren't just hugging but also crying and that he could hear faint sobs coming from outside the room. "Guys." he said, limping slowly towards them. "What's happening?" fear was creeping into his voice and the panic was actually showing on his face. "Trent." he turned to the other boy who had just had his nose set and was holding an ice pack to him. He shrugged.

"I think it had something to do with David's…" he trailed off, his eyes looking unnaturally huge and worried. Thad bit his lip. It couldn't be, not on top of everything else. He walked up to Jeff and Nick and placed a hand on their shoulders, alerting them to his presence. They looked up into his wide eyes, questioning them. They both nodded.

"Nothing else could make him scream and cry like that." muttered Jeff.

"It has to be." said Nick, the tears brimming over and spilling silently down his cheeks. Trent buried his head in both of his hands, loosing his balance the other two caught him as he shoulders began to shake.

* * *

><p>Blaine's mum had picked him up from where he'd been sat on the pavement. He was lucky, really, that she'd been doing some early Christmas shopping in Lima and so had been less than half an hour away from where he was. Caroline Anderson examined her son, cautiously, as they drove in silence back to their home. Blaine was normally so lively, so happy, and now he seemed depressed and it looked like he'd been crying again. She knew that one of his best friends had died; Ian the boy he'd been with at the Sadie Hawkins dance, but there was something else bothering him, she could just tell. There was something about the way he would sit with his phone on his desk, not going for a minute without checking it. It reminded her of his friend David who compulsively glanced at his phone which constantly went off, but at least David had a reason. Blaine had been a bit like that when he'd first gotten together with Kurt, but then it had been all smiles and happiness when he'd gotten a text, now he looked at the phone with nervous anticipation as if he was begging it not to go off.<p>

"Honey what's happened?" she took her eyes off the road to examine her teenage son, who was staring out at it with misty, clouded eyes. Blaine seemed to stay in his statuette pose before his shoulders sagged and his expression crumbled into one of sadness, panic and worry.

"I argued with Kurt." he said finally. Caroline glanced at him, sympathy showing on her features.

"Oh darling." she said in a tone that sympathised and encouraged him to keep talking. Blaine ran a hand up and down his face before continuing.

"He doesn't trust me mum." he said miserably. "I haven't told him about Ian, it didn't seem important but now Ian's dead and it's all so horrible and Kurt wants to know what's going on but I just can't bring myself to talk to him about it." A couple of tears began to leak from the corners of his eyes as he stared into his hands. "I feel so awful because I know that Kurt doesn't keep secrets from me and I keep so much from him." he took a deep breath, the tears flowing faster and faster down his face. "Like I haven't told him about Neil." Caroline felt her hands tightening on the steering wheel. "Or Seb or anything that happened then." Caroline could feel her blood pressure rising, she hated any mention of what happened back then. That boy had stolen so much from her son and the other one, _Sebastian_, hadn't helped. They'd been playing tug of war with her son till they ripped him apart. "And the thing is if I do tell him he'll storm over to Dalton and put himself in so much danger." If Caroline could she would have stamped on the breaks but there were cars behind them and she didn't want to kill them both.

"Neil's back at Dalton?" she questioned, furious. Blaine nodded. "Why didn't you tell me this?" Blaine shrugged.

"Because I don't want anyone to get hurt." he said, his voice being choked out by the crying. "I don't want anything like last time to happen." Caroline's eyes burnt with anger as she continued to drive. How could that school let him back in? He'd hurt all of Blaine's friends? He was a complete psychopath. How had this happened?

"Blaine does he know where you are?" she asked her son in a sharp tone of voice, worry filling her up on the inside. Blaine didn't answer. "Blaine Harold Anderson tell me the truth!" there was a long silence before Blaine hiccoughed and said

"No mum." he lied quietly. "He doesn't know." silence fill the car again. Caroline thought over his answer, she guessed she had to believe that he was telling the truth.

"Good." was all she could say in response and they resumed their silence.

They hadn't gone much further when Blaine's phone began to beep in a most irritating fashion. He quickly drew it out of his pocket and read the text he had. It was an unknown number but he read it anyway.

_My dear Blaine, I don't like you avoiding me. _

Blaine swallowed he knew who this was from, but how the hell had Neil gotten a hold of his number?

_I don't like it at all, in fact it makes me quite angry. Do you know what happens when I get angry? _

Blaine swallowed the building lump in his throat. Of course he knew what happened when Neil got angry, he'd seen it and he feared it.

_How bad do you feel about what happened at Sectionals?_

There was a horrible panic building inside his chest. He felt awful about Sectionals and Neil knew that. Was he going to threaten his friends? Was he, Blaine, going to have put everyone in danger?

_It was all your fault Blaine, all your fault. If you'd come to me none of that would've happened. _

Blaine could feel his eyes stinging. It hurt, it hurt so much to know that Neil was right about this. That Neil knew him that well to know he was sitting here right now blaming himself.

_So if you don't come to me I might get that angry again. I might get so angry I might hurt Wes. _

Oh god. Blaine closed his eyes. No. No he couldn't hurt Wes, or Jeff or Nick or…

_Or maybe David, I don't doubt that some physical pain would help distract him from all that emotional pain he's feeling right now._

Blaine's forehead sunk into a frown. What emotional pain was David feeling? Surely he couldn't be feeling anymore than he was?

_I wonder if you've heard about his little 'family disaster'. _

Blaine squeezed his eyes shut. That couldn't mean what he thought it meant. It just, it just couldn't. It had to not. It had to.

_I'll meet you at our 'place' in-what-half an hour? Looking forward to it already._

_Neil_

Every particle of Blaine's body was frozen with fear. He couldn't go but he didn't have a choice. He couldn't not go. If he didn't he'd put his friends in danger and that was the last thing he needed to do.

"Mum." said Blaine.

"Yes darling?"

"I need you to take me to Dalton." Caroline looked at her son incredulously. He'd just told her, less than 10 minutes ago, that Neil was at Dalton and now he expected her to drive him there?

"No." she said instantly.

"Please mum." begged Blaine. "It's got nothing to do with Neil; it's David." Caroline turned to him, his face was pale and his eyes were turning redder. She reckoned she had a pretty good idea of what was going on.

"Alright." Blaine sat back.

"Thanks mum."

* * *

><p>"He just doesn't trust me and if he doesn't trust me how do I know if he loves me properly?" Kurt had finished his long sobbing rant that had lasted about half an hour. Finn sat on the end of his bed, nervously patting Kurt's back, unsure of what else he could do.<p>

"Kurt." said Finn in a very complacent manner. "You've got _no way _of knowing that he doesn't love you. Blaine does all sorts of romantic stuff for you. He takes you out for dinner every week without fail. He tells you he loves every other second." Finn tried to think over everything Blaine did for Kurt. "He moved schools because you wanted him to. He went to your Prom even though he didn't want to." Finn paused for more breath. "Blaine's completely crazy about. He's going to go to New York with you, isn't he? He believes in you and he thinks you can achieve your dreams." Kurt stopped crying and turned over, sitting up. He stared at Finn with bloodshot eyes.

"Thank you Finn." he said and Finn just nodded. "What should I do now though?" Finn's eyes widened. "That was rhetorical." said Kurt hastily, he didn't actually want Finn's advice.

"You should call him." said Finn, not knowing what the word 'rhetorical' meant. Kurt rolled his eyes, this was why he _hadn't_ wanted Finn's advice.

"Finn." he said in a voice of utmost patience. "Blaine just told me his best friend for four years had been murdered, I can't just call him." Finn frowned.

"I didn't hear about any of those Warblers being murdered." Kurt rolled his eyes again. "He meant a friend from before he was at Dalton."

"Oh." said Finn, looking slightly surprised. "I didn't know he had any." Kurt sighed and shook his head.

"That's the point." said Kurt hopelessly. "He's not told me _anything_ about his past and now I can't help him."

"Yeah but you said those Warblers that turned up at our school did know him, can't you just let them deal with it for now and when it's all over you two can talk." Kurt raised an eyebrow at Finn. "Okay." said Finn. "You don't want to wait, so, why don't you go over to his house and apologise."

"For what?" asked Kurt and it was Finn's turn to roll his eyes.

"Kurt you made him cry, first." he added hastily. "He's obviously really upset about loosing his best friend that no one in our school knows about." Finn shrugged. "Just say you're sorry for not understanding but it's kind of hard if Blaine doesn't tell you anything." Kurt stared at Finn with wide red eyes.

"You know Finn that might just work." Finn smiled.

"Anything to help little bro." Kurt scowled at him.

"I'm older than you."

"Yeah but you're smaller." said Finn in a proud voice, very pleased with his logic. Kurt let out a small laugh at the look on his face but stopped when the door downstairs slammed. Kurt crossed his fingers as Finn's eyes went wide.

"Please don't be dad." whispered Kurt. "Please don't be-"

"Kurt! Finn! You guys up there?" Burt's voice came booming up through the house.

"Crap." muttered Finn as Kurt, closing his eyes, called back.

"Yeah dad! We're in my room!" they heard thumping footsteps and then his door flew open.

"So kids how'd you-" Burt broke off as he stared at Kurt. He could clearly see the redness to his eyes. The way he was sitting with Finn on the edge of his bed, turned towards him in a relaxed position made it unlikely he'd rowed with him. There was also a suspicious lack of a Blaine. It didn't take much to put two and two together. "Where's Blaine?" asked Burt, in a falsely calm voice. He noticed both boys tense and Finn glanced at Kurt.

"He left." said Kurt, his voice giving nothing away.

"I see, why have you been crying?" Kurt tensed even further.

"It's nothing." said Kurt. "I need to go see Blaine." he said, standing up. Burt blocked his way, Finn got up cautiously, watching the scene.

"Kurt who made you cry, because I don't think it's about the competition because Carol said that you won, or at least drew in first place with the Warblers." Kurt frowned.

"How do you know that?"

"Err." began Finn. "That would be me, I texted mum before we left." Kurt threw him a look before turning back to his dad.

"Of course I wasn't crying about the competition." said Kurt derisively. "I wasn't crying about anything like that."

"Then what?" asked Burt. "I'm not going to let you go out until you tell me what the matter is, because frankly I think I know anyway." Kurt sighed.

"_Fine_. I got back and because of all the weird stuff that's been happening lately I decided to ask Blaine what was up with him." Burt frowned, it seemed that that thing he'd told him about when his car had broken _was_ as serious as he'd made out. "I told him that I didn't want to be in a relationship with someone who shut me out, with someone who trusted his friends more than me. I asked him if he had any idea how that made me feel. Then he just exploded." Burt felt his jaw clench. "He said did I have any idea how he felt. Did I have any idea of the stress and pressure he was under. How worried he was about everyone, how scared for me and the others. He said I was jumping to conclusions and that he was covering up his hurt because he didn't want to have to explain why he felt it. He said that did I have any idea what it was like to lose his best friend of four years. That his best friend was murdered." Burt frowned. "He was crying the whole time, he's really upset and there are some more things as well. There's this kid Neil. He's a Dalton student and he was expelled. He's in our year and he was in my old house. He was expelled at the beginning of Sophomore year because he physically harmed six students." Burt was frowning even deeper, sure that this was what Blaine had been telling him. "For some reason he's back, Wes and David reckon it's because the faculty didn't learn the whole story. I don't know what the whole story was. I don't know how but Blaine's all mixed up in it. I've seen him and he stares at Blaine all the time. He hurt Trent and Thad, I'm sure." Burt was frowning even more, there was a burning curiosity to find out just what this boy was keeping from his son and a desire to see justice for him hurting Kurt.

"I see." said Burt finally, unsure how to deal with all the information.

"Now if you'll excuse me I want to go." Burt nodded.

"I'm coming." he said.

"Dad-" began Kurt in protest. Burt shook his head.

"I need to have a word with your boyfriend." Kurt sighed, annoyance written all over his face.

"Fine. Now can I go." Burt nodded and let Kurt lead the way. Finn, after deliberating for a little while, followed them.

* * *

><p>Wes, with the help of Jeff and Nick, had gotten David into one of the beds in the clinic, it was too far to their room. He was a complete and utter wreck and Wes wasn't much better and the moment David was settled in bed, he went to a nearby bathroom and the others suspected he was throwing up. Jeff and Nick settled down either side of David, Jeff near his head and Nick by his feet. Thad collapsed into a chair that was nearby.<p>

"Why now?" asked Jeff. "Why is everything falling apart at the same time?" Nick nodded.

"First Neil, then Ian and now this. I don't think I can cope for much longer." Thad ran a hand up and down his face.

"Okay it looks like David's out of this, Wes for a little bit too. If Neil's going to strike it'll be some time soon. When there's only two of us, really." There was a tense silence. This was not going to be easy.

* * *

><p>Neil had received conformation, via text, that Blaine was on his way. He was beyond excited. Blaine was coming back and Blaine was going to be his. He'd convince Blaine to move back, of course, and then things would be just like before. Best of all his <em>friends<em> weren't going to get in the way. Sebastian, who could hardly be counted as a friend, wasn't here-as far as Neil knew Sebastian in Europe-so he wouldn't be barging in at every second, Trent was 'taking it easy', Thad was injured, David and Wes would be in states of mournful apathy which just left Jeff and Nick who he didn't perceive as a any great threat.

The problem, Neil guessed, would be getting into Jefferson attic without any of the boys noticing him. It would be a great challenge considering the majority of the house hated him and the ones that didn't weren't going to be keen on him strolling through their house. He'd have to think of a legitimate reason for being there. He sat down on the steps facing the quad, mulling over everything that he could think of.

Blaine clambered out of his car, he straightened his shirt self-consciously. He knew a lot of people would stop and ask him questions when he arrived but he had to do this. He had to show Neil that he wasn't going to let him push him around. Blaine had things to stand for. He knew Neil was dangerous but this was a risk he had to take. After this he could explain it all to Kurt and what Kurt thought about him from then on was out of his control.

* * *

><p>Wes shut the bathroom door and wiped the water from his chin. He could still feel the acid from his stomach burning his throat. He knew he looked too pale and his eyes were completely bloodshot but frankly he didn't care. He didn't think he could care about that kind of thing again. It was like loosing Rhiannon and Clark all over again. He didn't understand how it had all happened. How could anybody be so careless? And the most dangerous, lingering thought; had it been deliberate? Had she wanted to do that for years? Had this been a moment of weakness or an ongoing desire? Or, he reminded himself, it could have been an accident. It had to have been an accident. If it wasn't David was going to crack. He knew that they'd all just managed to cling onto normality when Ian had died but this was different. It was <em>even more<em> personal. It was _even_ harder to take. Wes knew the thing that had really dulled the pain of Ian's death was shock, complete and utter shock that those who'd attacked him the first time had managed to get him again. It was too mind-boggling to comprehend. This, though, this was something they had been prepared for through all of high school.

Neil heard a door slam and he glanced round. To his utter delight he saw Wes walking slowly along the corridor, lost in a world of his own. Neil clambered to his feet, coming back through the door and closing it quietly. Wes didn't seem to hear his footsteps as he crossed the hall, sneaking up behind him.

Wes felt pain explode in the back of his head. He let out a cry and fell forwards, his face and palms hitting the wall. He felt hands turn him and he saw Neil. He wasn't that surprised but he was afraid. Neil grabbed him by the lapels of his blazer and lifted him, bodily, off the floor. Wes, who had always been quite small and light, struggled in his grasp but Neil promptly slammed him against the wall. Stars erupted in front of his eyes. He lost sight of Neil and he could feel the cool trickle of blood running down his neck. He was slammed into the wall again. Then again. Then again. He could feel the amount of blood running down his neck increasing and there were black spots appearing in the sides of his vision. He fought them furiously, he couldn't black out.

Suddenly he fell. He plummeted down for about a second until his feet hit the floor and the rest of the body followed. His arms, and feet and head throbbed with incessant as pain as he lay there, like a fish out of water. He could feel Neil reaching inside his pockets and he blinked hard and faster as he tried to keep conscious. There was a sharp crack and small smashing noise. Wes guessed that Neil had stepped on his mobile.

Neil's face appeared in his small field of vision. There was something manic in his eyes, something only the thought of Blaine could conjure there. Blaine had better not be doing anything reckless.

"I'm going to meet Blaine now." he felt the bottom drop out of his stomach. No, he thought, that wasn't possible, that couldn't be right. "Blaine's coming here. Coming to where you think you destroyed us, but, in fact, what doesn't kill us makes us stronger. You can't call for help, you can't move, there's really nothing you can do except for lie there and bleed, so enjoy." Wes groaned as Neil left his view and his footsteps faded along the hall. Oh god Blaine, he internally groaned, what have you gotten us into. As he lay there, bleeding out, he prayed-for the first time since he'd siblings had died-to God. He prayed that someone would come and find him. Someone would save Blaine.

"Should we go check on Wes?" Thad looked up from where he'd been examining his palms at Nick. Nick shifted uncomfortably under Thad's penetrating stare.

"He's been gone nearly 15 minutes." added Jeff, worry clearly etched on his face. "We just want to make sure he's okay." Thad shrugged his shoulders.

"Why are you asking me?" he questioned. "You don't ever do what I say." Nick and Jeff looked at each other.

"Well." began Nick. "You're like our 'mother', you tell us what to do in these kinds of situations." Thad shrugged again.

"If you think it's a good idea, go." both boys nodded and hopped off the beds. There was a pause in which Thad stared at David and realised he was really asleep.

"Wait, I'll come."

The three of them made slow progress towards the bathroom they thought he was in. Jeff and Nick had to walk slowly to allow Thad to keep up with them. The whole school was eerily quiet. None of them liked the fact that there seemed to be none around. He supposed that everyone who wasn't a Warbler had homework to do but there was normally _one_ person wandering the hallways aimlessly but today there was no one.

* * *

><p>David woke to the sound of a funny squeaky noise. He looked up and saw Doctor Gardener pacing the clinic. She smiled at him and turned back to her pacing. He put a hand over his chest and tried not to think about anything. When that didn't work he tried to think back to the first Christmas he could remember, he tried to think back to the first birthday party he could remember. When he gave that up he turned to try and talk to someone. He was surprised to see that none was there. Doctor Gardener, who was pacing back, said<p>

"They went to look for Wes." he nodded and got up. She looked at him once and he stared her down. She nodded and resumed her pacing. On any other day David would shoot her a weird look and wonder why on earth she was pacing in such a tense and worried way, instead he simply hurried towards the door.

David knew which bathroom Wes would have gone to and wasn't surprised to see Jeff and Nick walking ahead. He was surprised to see Jeff begin to run and Nick let out a yell before running after him. Thad began to move as fast as he could and David broke into a run too, worrying about and wondering what was going on.

Jeff saw the blood first. There was just a little spot on the floor. He looked ahead and saw, half hidden around a corner, Wes. Jeff broke into a run as Nick let out a yell at the sight of blood coming from Wes' head. Thad began to move as fast as he could whilst on crutches. He hadn't gotten very far when David came rushing past him.

"Wes!" he cried, dropping to his knees, not caring that they landed in blood. He lifted up his head into his lap. Nick and Jeff dropped down on his other side and Wes' eyelids slowly began to flutter.

"Davy." he croaked. David's eyes filled with tears.

"Wes." he choked out. "Wes was it… was it Neil?" Wes blinked his eyelids slowly and deliberately. Jeff and Nick both leapt to their feet, anger blazing in their eyes. David was tempted to do the same but he didn't want to leave Wes.

"Davy." Wes was still fighting to stay awake. "Davy, he's in the attic. Blaine." he coughed. "Blaine's there." David's eyes went wide as Nick and Jeff didn't waste any time, they dashed off. David was torn, he wanted to run and save Blaine but he couldn't leave Wes.

"David." he looked up and saw Thad standing over him. "I'll take him." David looked back down at his best friend who nodded as best as he could. David hauled him to his feet and Wes stumbled into Thad. When they were both balanced they made incredibly slow progress back towards the clinic. David stood still for a second before sprinting after Jeff and Nick.

* * *

><p>Kurt was incredibly surprised that, when he called Blaine's home phone to tell him he was coming, his mum picked up and said that he was at Dalton. Kurt hung up and looked worriedly at his dad and Burt stepped onto the pedal without Kurt asking. Finn sat silently in the back, frowning out at the road.<p>

Blaine was surprised that he had arrived at the attic first. He had expected Neil to be there waiting for him. He paced up and down, old memories flashing through his mind and trying to prepare what he was going to say to Neil. He also carefully moved some random pieces of deformed pottery, that some of the old students had left behind, into the corner. He didn't fancy Neil getting his hands on anything harmful and breakable. This could either end well for him and badly for him. He hoped against hope that the others remained oblivious to his presence. He'd managed to sneak through without being noticed by anyone but a Freshman called Austin who only had a vague idea who he was and simply frowned at him weirdly when Blaine explained he needed something from the attic.

Blaine paced for nearly 10 minutes until the door opened. Neil came through looking slightly flustered. He practically beamed when he saw Blaine.

"Blaine it was so nice of you to come, though I am a little disappointed I had to threaten your friends to get you here." Blaine, however, was staring at his hands. There wasn't much but Blaine could see a bit of blood on his fingers. "Ah." said Neil, glancing at his hands. "Well, you can't get it all out." he shrugged. Blaine was still frozen.

"Who's is that?" he asked, softly. Neil looked back down at his fingers.

"Err, I believe it's Wes'." Blaine's blood ran cold.

"I thought you wouldn't hurt them."

"I don't remember saying that." he said. "Besides, it was a warning for them to stay away and not meddle." Blaine swallowed. He couldn't imagine what Neil had done to him.

"Neil." said Blaine steadily. "We can't do this. _I_ can't do this." Neil's eyes began to grow darker. "I _don't want_ to be with you. I _don't _love you." Neil's eyes were suddenly full of that anger that had given him nightmares.

"It's a shame you should say that Blaine." Neil's voice was quiet. It was a quiet voice fuelled with anger and Blaine shrunk back a little. "It would have been so much easier." there was one of the long silences that occurred when they rowed. "But now, if I really have to." his hand descended into his trouser pocket and drew out a knife. Blaine's eyes went wide. This was _not_ happening. He can't have of used that on Wes.

"I didn't use it on Wes." he said, as if he had read Blaine's mind. "I got it when I washed from my hands." Blaine swallowed, for some reason hearing that was worse. The casual tone of how he'd picked up a knife and washed Wes' blood of his hand made Blaine want to be sick. Neil took a step towards him. "I don't want to have to use it on you." he casually spun it around in his fingers. "I can give you another chance." Blaine was torn. A part of him wanted to accept his deal because he was so scared of what Neil might do but the other part of him wanted to stay and fight, fight like he should have when he was at his old school, fight like he should have last time before it was too late.

Before he was forced to make a choice the door flew open. Standing there were Nick, David and Jeff. All of them radiated a fierce anger. There was complete stillness as Neil stared at the three of them, mildly shocked. Blaine didn't know whether to be angry at them for putting themselves in danger, relieved that they were here or worried about what was going to happen. They all stood still for a few moments before Jeff charged.

He let out an angry cry and ran at Neil. Nick let out a shout of 'NO!' and David tried to grab his blazer. Jeff ran at Neil, obviously trying to tackle him to the ground. Neil raised the knife that Jeff hadn't noticed he was holding and plunged it into his shoulder. Four different cries erupted around the room. Jeff gave a scream of pain, Blaine yelled out in horror, David let out a cry of shock and Nick also gave a similar scream of pain, as if feeling what Jeff was feeling. Jeff's hands shot up to try and staunch the flow of blood. Neil stabbed him again this time in the side. He collapsed and Blaine made to move but Neil turned the knife on him. Blaine froze whilst Nick and David rushed to his side and pulled him as gently away from Neil as they could. Jeff was sobbing from pain and Blaine and Nick were nearly crying too. Nick cradled Jeff too him, trying to stop the blood from leaving him too fast. David was bent double over them, staring at Neil unsure of what to do.

"One step David." warned Neil, the blade still pointed at Blaine's neck. David remained motionless, not daring to test Neil's warning. Blaine stood stock still not knowing what to do. Not knowing what Neil would want, that wasn't true he knew exactly what Neil would want. He didn't know what Neil was going to do next.

The next move was made by Nick. He was sick of watching his best friend bleed out onto him. He lay Jeff down onto the floor, David gave him a warning look but Nick ignored him. He stood but instead of walking towards Neil he just threw himself at him. The two of them hit the floor in a whirl of fists and the knife went flying. Blaine was too slow to move and David didn't want to leave Jeff's side. This left the two boys on the floor to wrestle for it. In the end Neil got it but in the whirl of bodies meant that instead of Neil stabbing Nick where he meant to, he got him in the leg. Nick still screamed and kicked Neil in the face. Neil recoiled clutching his nose and Nick managed to claw his way across the floor to where Jeff lay and curled into him. David ran half way across to Blaine and the knife before Neil, grabbing the knife, jumped to his feet, he pointed the blade right at David. David took half a second to analyse the situation before he took a swing at Neil. Neil attacked with the knife but because of David's reflexes he managed to only get scratched on the arm but it was enough for Blaine as he saw another cut appeared on his other arm.

"STOP!" he screamed. "Stop." he sobbed. "Please." David looked at Blaine and then stepped back, away from Neil, back towards Nick and Jeff. Neil looked at Blaine and Blaine came forward. "Please don't hurt them." he cried. "I'll give you anything." he said. Neil looked at him.

"I think you know what I want."

"No Blaine." begged Nick was curled on the floor trying to block three different wounds.

"I'm sorry." he said. He stepped up to Neil, trying to ignore the triumph in his eyes, and, feeling sick to the stomach, he kissed him.

* * *

><p>Kurt ran into Jefferson at full speed. He wasn't sure why but he had a bad feeling about everything. Mrs Anderson had said that 'you-know-what' had happened with David, whatever that meant, so Kurt expected them to be in David and Wes' room but when he threw open the door, it was empty. Frowning Kurt backed out and was heading towards Thad's, his dad and Finn in tow, when he heard a voice.<p>

"If you're looking for Wes I can't help you but I you're looking for David, I can." Kurt turned to see a small boy with seemingly receding white blonde hair sitting on the steps. Kurt gave him a strange look. "I am meant to be here." said the boy with rather cherubic like features, rising to his feet but not giving him an exceedingly greater height. "I just have a growth problem." he shrugged. "My name's Austin, by the way, who are you?"

"Kurt Hummel." he replied and he saw the pale, almost non-existent eyebrows quirk. "Something the matter?"

"I think I've heard the name before, but anyway who are the others?"

"My dad, Burt, and my stepbrother Finn." Finn gave Austin an awkward wave and Burt simply nodded. "So where is David?" asked Kurt, bringing the conversation back to the beginning.

"The attic." said Austin and Kurt realised his voice was very high, higher than his own. "With Jeff and Nick which is kind of strange consi-"

"Have you seen Blaine Anderson?" Kurt interrupted, not overly interested in the kid's rambling.

"Err yeah, funnily enough he's up there too-"

"Thank you." Kurt once more interrupted Austin and charged straight past him, Burt and Finn following.

"You better be careful." called Austin. "Neil's up there and from what I've heard that can't end well." Kurt nodded at him and hurried off, up the stairs and towards the attic.

When he reached the door he threw it open and was met with a sight he didn't think he would ever be prepared to see. There, in the dark of the attic, was Blaine, his arms wrapped tightly around another boy. But this wasn't just any boy, this was Neil. Someone who, he had gotten the impression, they hated. Neil seemed to be holding him so tightly and kissing him so fiercely, so powerfully. He was frozen, unable to blink, unable to turn away from the sight before him. Then the door banged against the wall. Neil and Blaine sprung apart. Blaine looked horrified. Kurt could feel the tears building in his eyes. Blaine didn't even feel guilty. He heard someone swear and he saw David. Not just David but Nick and Jeff. He spotted the blood but he didn't have time to work out what was going on. His dad pushed past him, charging at Blaine, Finn not far behind. Neil didn't hesitate, he whipped round fully, the knife raised, the bloodied tip pointing at Burt's throat. Burt managed to stop, Finn nearly colliding with him. His eyes glared at Blaine who was in tears, running a hand through his hair and sobbing. Kurt's eyes travelled properly over Jeff and Nick. They were both hurt and they were both _dieing_ on the floor. David was crouched over them, surveying everything. He looked angry but at the same time calm.

"Neil." it was Blaine who broke the silence. He had grabbed the other boy's arm and was pulling on it. "Neil please." Neil didn't take his eyes of Burt and Finn. "Please don't hurt them. Please Neil, I'll give _anything._"

"Blaine." said David, warning in his voice.

"I _have to_." he nearly screamed. "_I have to!_" tears began to flow down both their faces. "What would you do?" he whispered. "What would you do?" David looked down, his hand pressed to Jeff's chest, the tears dripping off his chin. "If it was K-" David shook his head, raising a hand to cover his eyes as he sobbed. Blaine closed his eyes. "See." Burt stared, his eyes still hard. Finn looked boggled by the situation and, for once, Kurt didn't understand more.

David looked around the attic. Blaine was about to sell himself out to Neil and, whilst David admired his courage, he couldn't let that happen. He couldn't let Blaine go through all that pain and _damage_ again. Neil was lowering his knife. He was beginning to turn towards Blaine, slowly, and there was that dangerous, triumphant glint in his eye. Burt was still frozen, as if he knew moving could get him stabbed. Neil was half turned.

"Who are these people?" he asked.

"Um." said Blaine, trying to formulate a response that wouldn't cause Neil to run them through. "They're my friends." Neil raised an eyebrow.

"That one." he raised his knife at pointed it in Kurt's general direction. "Is gay."

"Yeah." said Blaine, unsurely.

"You said that you didn't want to be with me, why did you change your mind?" Blaine looked at Neil.

"What does that matter?" he exclaimed. "A moment ago _you_ were _threatening me_ _with a knife_ so that _I_ would _be with you_." Neil stared at him, completely impassive. "Now I _want_ to be with you and suddenly there's _something wrong_!" Neil stood still whilst he watched Blaine rant. David's eyes were roaming the attic and had found the very thing he was looking for. Slowly and carefully, though everyone was focused on Blaine and Neil, he made his way towards the other corner.

"I want to know if you and _him_ have anything _between you._"

"NO!" cried Blaine but at the same time Kurt, stupidly, said;

"Yes." There was a frightening second of silence. Neil raised the blade again, pointing it at Burt's neck. Blaine was frozen, just like he always was in these situations, Burt could see the knife move towards his neck. Finn's arm was outstretching, trying to grab him back but he was too slow. Kurt had opened his mouth to scream.

SMASH!

David came flying through the air, a deformed pot in his hands, raised above his head until he threw it at Neil, and collided with Blaine, knocking him to the floor and shielding him as pottery exploded everywhere. Neil crumpled instantly, the force of the pot smashing on his head rendering him unconscious. Both Burt and Finn raised their arms to shield their faces and Kurt let out a high pitch scream. There was a moments silence in which Kurt's scream had died and nobody moved. Then the door flew open once more.

There, framed in the door way and looking highly impressive, was Thad, Trent, Austin, Daniel, Principal Wyte, Dean Kierson, Mr Williams, Mr Antons and Mrs Shafts. The nine of them were frozen until Thad, who was most used to the carnage Neil could cause, said.

"Austin." the little boy looked up. "Go with Daniel." the young Warbler glanced up too. "Get Nurse Fletcher, and Doctor Gardener if she can, to come with two stretchers."

"Three." interjected Wyte.

"Three." amended Thad. "Help them. On second thoughts." he said as he limped over to both his friends. "Trent go with them." Trent nodded and the three boys left the room at a sprint. Thad was expertly taking Jeff and Nick's pulse as David got to his feet, pulling Blaine up with him. "We should meet them half way." he said.

"Let me." Mr Williams had stepped forward and reached down to pick up Nick. Mr Antons had already crossed swiftly and was lifting Jeff off the floor. Both of them left the room as quickly as they could.

"You alright Davy?" he asked, as he saw the blood coming through the rips on his blazer and the small cuts on his head. David smiled, a little.

"You _never_ call me Davy." he said.

"I know. I know." said Thad, raising his arms as best he could whilst still remaining balanced. "But seeing as you're the hero of the hour and all…" David's smile wavered slightly. "Come on." said Thad, beckoning with one hand at Blaine. "Let's go to the clinic." Blaine walked over to him, pale as Mr Friton's 'friendly' skeleton. Thad put an arm around him, squeezing him tight before David came and put his arm around him to allow Thad to move.

"Wait." the three of them were part way to the door when Kurt's voice stopped them. He'd moved out of the way of all the rushing teachers, the Principal, Dean and Mrs Shafts had all left muttering to each other quietly, and was examining his father and Finn to make sure they weren't hurt. "After all that just happened you're just going to walk away?" David turned around fully, bringing Blaine with him. Blaine's eyes were a raw red from all the crying he'd done. His lips were pursed as if he was trying very hard not to cry and again and he looked far, _far_ younger than Kurt had ever seen him.

"No." replied David, somewhat coldly. "We're going to go down to the clinic. We're going to make sure that our friends are okay. We're going to sleep and cry and talk about this until we don't feel like we're being stabbed continuously through the heart, problem?"

"Yes!" exclaimed Kurt. "What the hell just happened?" there was a silence in which David acknowledged, somewhere through his exhaustion and anger, that Kurt deserved to know the truth.

"Come down to the clinic." said Blaine wearily. "We'll explain it all when we know our friends are alright."

* * *

><p>Austin, Trent and Daniel stood silently by Wes' bed, each looking down on him like he was a body in a coffin as opposed to an unconscious boy on a hospital bed. They'd met Mr Antons and Mr Williams, not a quarter of their way back. From there they'd agreed that Nurse Fletcher and Mr Williams would take them back and Mr Antons would take the third one back to Jefferson and bring Neil. When they heard the door open they were expecting to see him brining in Neil but instead it was David, Blaine, Thad and Kurt and his family.<p>

"How is he?" asked David. Trent shrugged.

"I think he's doing alright." Thad limped up so he was standing next to me. "It only took me so long to get there because I wanted to make sure that Wes was alright. I had to make sure he was going to be okay." Trent silently left once he noticed the tears brimming in David's eyes, he put a hand on Dan's and Austin's shoulder and guided them out of the clinic. David sunk onto the end of the bed, placing a hand on top of Wes', tears dripping down his face.

"Hey." said Thad, leaning against the bed, placing his hands on David's shoulders. "Hey, it's okay. Wes' fine. See, he's okay. Jeff and Nick are going to be fine too. We're all going to be fine." David was still bleeding and, as if on cue, Nurse Fletcher hurried out and gave Thad some plasters and a distilled water bottle.

"Please." he said, hurrying back off the moment Thad had begun to nod.

"Okay." said Thad. "This might sting." David pulled a grimace.

"I reckon I've had worse." It didn't take long to plaster all of his cuts up. In that time Mr Antons had brought in Neil and Nurse Fletcher had wheeled out Nick. Nick was stirring slightly and Blaine bounded over to his bed to see how he was.

By the time Wes was waking up, Jeff was being wheeled out and placed onto the next bed to Nick. Wes blinked up at David.

"Davy?" he asked. "Davy, what happened?"

"Neil's unconscious." he said softly. "Nick's here, he's been stabbed in the leg but he seems okay."

"_Stabbed?_"

"Neil had a knife. He got Jeff twice, he's unconscious. Nick's up though."

"Good." he whispered. David felt the tears beginning to build in his eyes, again. He took Wes' hand.

"I thought I'd lost you." he murmured. "I'd lost Kate and then I thought I was going to loose you too." Wes grasped his hand as tightly as he could.

"Hey, I'm fine. There's really nothing wrong with me that won't heal in a little time, and you helped me with Rhi and Clark, I'll help you with Kate." David cried, Wes' hand pressed against his face, for several minutes. In that time Thad stayed completely still, surveying the scene carefully and Blaine, muttering apologies over and over, helped Nick sit up.

"You know." said Wes after David seemed to have calmed down again. "It's scenes and comments like that that make people think we're in love with each other." David let out a choky laugh and everyone else let out weak ones to accompany it.

* * *

><p>"Blaine." said Nick when they'd done laughing. "Please stop apologising." Blaine looked at him, apologetic. "And don't look at me like that. We ran in there because we <em>wanted<em> to. We didn't want you to get hurt. Okay?" Blaine nodded.

"Sorry."

"Oh my god." he said, throwing his hands over his face. "_Stop apologising_!" Blaine smiled at him.

"Right." Nick turned his head sideways to look at Jeff.

"How bad is he?" he asked.

"He'll be fine." said Blaine. Nick looked up at him.

"That didn't really answer my question." Blaine looked away.

"I… I don't really know, I just… _believe_ he's gonna be completely fine." Nick smiled at him and Thad came limping round Wes' bed to Nick.

"You gonna finally 'fess up?" he asked and Nick's eyes went wide.

"How… how do you know that?" he stammered. Thad smiled.

"Remember when you said I was your 'mother'?" he asked and Nick nodded. "Well, let's just say I have a parent's intuition." Nick looked up at him, shocked until a grin began to spread across his face. David, who had climbed onto Wes' bed and was lying next to him, let out another laugh, this one was stronger and more real. Wes began to laugh and Blaine just grinned, broadly.

"Ah Thad." said Wes. "What would we do without you?" Thad shook his head.

"I dread to think." shaking his head as they laughed, he turned back to Nick. "So?" Nick rolled his eyes.

"I guess." he sat still for a moment. "I need a hand to get up." he said eventually.

"What and you think _I'm_ going to give it to you?" Thad asked. Nick bit his lip.

"No maybe not." Blaine, however, hoisted him to his feet. He wobbled for a moment until they both found their balance. Blaine helped Nick hop across the small distance to Jeff's bed. He looked down at Jeff, his blonde hair covered his eyes, slightly. Nick seemed frozen, staring down at his immobile best friend. "Come on." said Blaine and he helped Nick to clamber onto the bed. Nick sat near Jeff's head an carefully, cautiously reached down to stroke Jeff's hair away from his eyes. Blaine let out a gasp, not daring to believe what he thought was happening. Thad smiled like a proud parent and both Wes and David propped themselves up so they could see.

"Jeff." he sniffled, tears beginning to leak from his eyes. "Jeff I'm really sorry." Blaine shot Thad a look that was partially confused but Thad held up a hand, still smiling. "I'm really sorry that I'm such an idiot." Blaine's expression cleared and he began to smile, a little. "I'm sorry it's taken me _so_ long to work all this out." Nick took a deep breath, shaking his head and squeezing his eyes shut so that the tears raced out between his lashes. "I just… I just needed to be sure. I couldn't bare to hurt you and I… I just wasn't ready. I just-I saw Blaine get hurt and it… it scared me. I'd seen Blaine get all _fucked_ up and then I found out you lo…loved me. I just-I was so scared. I know you, and I trust you beyond anyone in this world but it still scared me. All these frightening possibilities kept rushing through my mind." he shook his head again, the tears dampening Jeff's bedclothes. Blaine looked down at his hands, tears making his eyes sparkle, he'd had no idea his friends had been this affected by what had happened. "I'm sorry." he apologised again. "I screamed so loud when he stabbed you because… because it was like I'd felt your pain, like he was stabbing me, not just in the shoulder but also right through the heart. And I knew. I just knew. I understand Blaine's epiphany, thing, now. It just came to me. I found out… I discovered that… that I love you more than _anyone_ in the world." there was a silence in which Nick swallowed his tears and huge grins spread on the faces of his friends, even Kurt managed a small smile. "And this past week I was just… testing the water. Neil was back and I knew that there was a chance one of us could get badly hurt and, well, I'd seen Blaine move on, what if you'd done that? What if you'd got tired of waiting?" he swallowed and bit his lip. "I wanted to tell you… _something_ at Sectionals but everyone was celebrating and… oh god it's the same day as Sectionals!" he broke off and looked round at Blaine and the others. "It feels like it's been days." Thad nodded.

"I know, feels like years." David nodded along.

"I think we've aged years in that time."

"Anyway." said Wes. "Continue with your confession." they all laughed at Nick as he rolled his eyes and turned back to Jeff.

"As I was saying." he said, no longer crying as hard. "I wanted to tell you something at Sectionals. I don't know what, probably that I was pretty sure I liked you, but everything kicked off then so I just didn't have a chance. The thing is, though Blaine says you're going to be fine, I'm scared that I won't get another chance to say it to you. I love you, Jeff. I love you." he dissolved back into tears and bent down so his forehead rested against Jeff's. Thad let out a silent laugh and sat down onto Nick's bed. Wes and David burst into applause and Blaine watched them with his eyes still shining. Nick eventually curled up, as best as he good with a bandaged leg, around Jeff's head.

"Blaine." Blaine turned to Thad and saw him beckoning to him. Blaine gladly sank onto the bed next to him and tucked his legs under his chin and leant into Thad's side. Thad let go of his crutches to wrap his arms around Blaine.

"This whole world it so messed up."

"Yep. Shame we have to live on it." Blaine looked up at his smiling friend.

"You've changed."

"Haven't we all?" Blaine rested his head back against Thad once Thad shifted so their backs were against the pillows.

"I guess." David, who lying next to Wes, said.

"I don't understand why I can laugh?"

"'Cause you're human." replied Thad. "And if you weren't laughing we'd go out of our way to make you." Blaine nodded.

"We all loved Kate but she was your sister, we'd go out of our way to cheer you, and Wes, up and in the process we'd feel better ourselves. Isn't that what you did with Wes?" David nodded, slightly.

"I just feel like I should be doing something different?"

"Like what?" asked Wes. "You've screamed and cried about it, what can you do now except wait for the wounds to form scars." David rested his head on Wes' shoulder.

"I'm so lucky to have you all." Blaine mmhmmed as the doors flew open.

All heads turned to face them and David and Wes even sat up, a little to observe the new comer. They walked with an air of supreme confidence but the haste in the step suggested they were more than a little nervous. Their hair was perfectly styled, the front gelled back and spiking ever so slightly at the end. The brown hair glistened and the distinct smell of gel, which was used to keep the quiff firm, followed them. Their Dalton uniform clung to their body in a way that suggested it was just a little too small for them and their ankles and wrists showed, slightly. They even wore a pair of dark sunglasses. The only thing missing from the ensemble was their signature smirk.

"SEB!"

"BAS!" the two different cries, occurred at the same and a smile spread across his face. Sebastian whipped the sunglasses off his face.

"Hey guys!" he said. He hurried over to the end of Blaine's bed.

"Seb what are you doing here?" asked Blaine, the incredulity plain in his voice.

"Well." he said drawing up one of the chairs. "I heard Neil was back and I thought I'd try and come back and help you all, try to stop you getting hurt." he stared pensively at the beds. "I see I was too late, but in my defence I _was _in Europe."

"Back with your mum then?" asked Wes. Sebastian nodded.

"Yep, back in the 'Fashion Capital of the World', Paris is the Fashion Capital of the World, right?" everyone laughed at that and Seb shook his head. "Whatever." there was a cough and the Dalton boys, and Blaine, turned to look at Kurt.

"Oh!" said Sebastian. "Hey there, didn't see you. I'm Sebastian Smythe, who are you?" he held out his hand. Kurt walked over and took it, shaking it very firmly and examining him with narrowed eyes.

"Kurt Hummel, Blaine's boyfriend." Sebastian looked from between Blaine and Kurt in shock.

"Well, this is a turn out for the books." he said, the smile reappearing back on his face. "When I left you'd sworn yourself off men." Kurt looked at Blaine, a little shocked, and Blaine smiled awkwardly.

"Hang on." said Kurt, when he'd returned to his seat between Finn and Burt. "Did you say you were Sebastian _Smythe_?"

"Yes, yes I am, and before you ask yes my parents are the owners/creators of Smythe&Smithson." Kurt nodded, looking a little star struck.

"Hang on." said Nick, from where he was curled round Jeff. Sebastian's mouth fell open as he fully comprehended what he was seeing; his eyes followed Nick's hand as he stroked Jeff's hair. "Does that mean you're back with your dad."

"Yes genius are you two together?" he responded in a rush. Nick smiled slightly.

"Not quite."

"But you…"

"Yeah, I love him." Sebastian let out a semi-triumphant cry.

"I KNEW IT!" he exclaimed. "I _knew_ you guys would get together in the end."

"Well, we're quite together yet." Wes snorted.

"You might as well be, the moment you tell him what you told his unconscious form you'll become a couple."

"You'll be the new power couple." commented David. "Since Blaine and Kurt aren't here."

"Guys." said Nick in an annoyed tone, making it clear he wanted them to stop talking about the matter. "Anyway." he said when the laughter died down. "I wanted to ask, does that mean you're dad's accepted you?" Sebastian's face fell, slightly.

"Not exactly, I mean he admits he can't change what I am but he doesn't embrace it and we don't really talk about it." He shrugged. "It's better than most." Blaine smiled, faintly, from the corner of his mouth. "I have two things I _have _to ask." said Sebastian, looking down, an almost embarrassed expression on his face. "First, um Blaine, about your friend…" Blaine looked down into his hands, the tears returning a little.

"Yeah, Ian was murdered… by the same people as before." Sebastian's mouth dropped open.

"Aren't they in jail?" he exclaimed.

"Only the ones that actually stabbed him the first time." said Blaine bitterly. "How did you even know?"

"My dad, he set it aside." Blaine's eyebrows went up, as did the others'.

"Your dad?" questioned Wes.

"For some reason he remembered I knew Ian and he set aside the small article in the local paper that said about his… death." There was a pause and then Sebastian continued. "And David you're…"

"Yeah." said David. "Yeah she did." Sebastian chewed the inside of his mouth.

"I'm sorry." he whispered. "Is there anything I can do?" They both shook their heads. He nodded. They all sat in silence for a while, until Sebastian, looking up at Thad, said

"Thad is there something wrong with me being back?" Thad blinked, his eyes focusing on Sebastian for the first time.

"What?"

"It's just that you haven't said a word since I got here, you haven't looked at me. Hell you haven't even smiled." Thad blinked, thinking.

"I guess it's just that I was the one who heard your last words, I watched you drive away. I heard you say that you were never coming back to Dalton." Thad shrugged. "I guess that it's just a shock." Sebastian nodded, smiling at him slightly. "Yeah, you were the last Dalton boy I saw, not counting Neil."

"You met Neil?" asked David sharply. Sebastian nodded.

"Our parents are friends, well my mum is friends with his parents. They came to see us in Paris. It's how I knew Neil was back at Dalton, apparently he left his old school whilst they were considering whether or not to expel him." All the boys' eyebrows went up. "And his mum called mine to say he was back at Dalton." he shrugged. "It takes a long time to convince your dad to let you live with him, move country and get enrolled." Blaine got to his feet suddenly and moved over to Sebastian. Sebastian stood up, not sure what Blaine wanted. Blaine wrapped both his arms around him, hugging him very tightly and burying his head in his shoulder. Sebastian looked surprised but hugged him back.

"It's good to have you back." he whispered. Sebastian released Blaine, a smile on his face.

"It's good to be back." David clambered up and hugged him. Wes was helped up by Thad and then he helped Thad off the bed. They both sort of managed to hug Sebastian and Nick also got up to hug him. When Nick had settled back down Jeff stirred.

"Jewel." he breathed. Jeff let out a tiny laugh.

"You haven't called me that in ages."

"What can I say, Nickasaurus is back down memory lane." Jeff laughed even harder and opened his eyes.

"Nick?" he questioned when he saw Nick hovering.

"It's okay." he whispered, stroking Jeff's hair soothingly. "We're all safe, we're all fine. Basil's turned up."

"What?"

"I know, shocking but true. Just rest now."

"Why are you hovering above me?" he asked.

"I…" Nick paused, trying to think of how best to phrase. "I was worried about you."

"Oh." for once Nick couldn't interpret what he meant. He looked round and saw his friends nodding, eagerly.

"Jeff." said Nick, turning back to him, his voice sounding breathy. "Jeff I realised something." he said softly.

"What?" pressed Jeff.

"I realised that I… I loved you."

* * *

><p>As Nick pressed his lips against Jeff's in a sweet kiss and all the boys gathered around the beds smiled and whooped Kurt watched the scene with a frown. He was happy for Nick and Jeff, it was about time that they got together but he also wanted answers. He wanted to know what had happened. He wanted to know who Sebastian was in relation to the boys. He was also curious about the fact all the boys were incredibly touchy feely. He certainly didn't remember Thad hugging people in the way he'd held Blaine when he was there. He wanted to know what Blaine had kept from him the whole time they'd known each other. Once more he coughed.<p>

All the boys looked over at him. Nick was helping Jeff sit up and Blaine was once hugged into Thad's chest. Sebastian was back in the chair and Wes and David were lying side by side on the bed.

"Excuse me, I know that you're all tired and injured and upset and everything but I want to know what happened. I think I have a right to." Finn and Burt, who had stayed completely still and silent, sat forward. Long looks were exchanged and eventually Blaine sighed.

"I guess you do."

"Blaine.." stared Thad in a warning tone.

"Don't tell me to do it later Thad, it'll be easier if I do it know." Thad nodded and just let Blaine settle back. "Okay Kurt but a warning. It's a long, sad, story, so be prepared."


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine Anderson stared out the car window, a frown wrinkling his forehead and his lips pouting, ever so slightly. He wasn't at all happy about the move his family was making. He didn't want move from Cincinnati where all his friends were to _Westerville_, some place he hadn't even heard of. Blaine had enjoyed life in Cincinnati. His Junior High had been a private school and Blaine had been popular. He was the best singer in school and he got the lead in all the musical performances and had a giant group of friends. He'd even come out to them, when he'd discovered he was gay. He couldn't tell his father because his dad often badmouthed gays. He wasn't sure what mum would say so he'd decided to keep it from his parents. Most of his friends had taken it well. A couple had stopped talking to him or said that they thought it was wrong but he'd had enough to leave those behind. However it seemed that, despite there was no bullying, his school wasn't as tolerate as he thought as his close friendship group had gone from about 15 to 5 by the end of term.

Now it was the day after he'd broken up for Summer and he was already on the road out of town, with no chance of seeing his friends over the holidays. He had a nasty feeling that their friendships wouldn't last the Summer, they'd be busy doing stuff together and wouldn't have time to text him. He sighed, his breath fogging the glass slightly, this wasn't looking like a very promising holiday. What's more he was going to a state school in the new term, his dad thought it would toughen him up. That he was getting too soft and that his singing was too girly. Blaine had nothing against going to a non-private High School, he wasn't a snob, but he knew that there he wouldn't be the most popular kid. It would be the jocks who played Football or Hockey or whatever other sport made them a big shot in the school. He would be a nobody and, if people thought like his dad, he would be made fun of for singing and playing guitar.

The holidays went by at a surprisingly fast rate considering that he had nothing to do. He spent most of the first weeks organising the house and decorating it with his mum. His dad had been at work late everyday, except Sundays in which they'd gone to church and watched the Football whilst his mum had baked and attempted to teach him how to cook in the breaks. It seemed that setting up a new branch for a bank was tiring business as he rarely saw his dad throughout the holidays, not that he minded particularly as it meant he didn't have to hear his dad's views on everything. When Blaine and his mum had sorted out the colour scheme, painted and arranged every room in the house he had only two weeks left. In that time he attempted to contact his friends and was unsurprised when they gave him little response. He decided that he might as well just drop contact with him, they obviously weren't bothered. He spent the rest of the time trying to write his own songs and kicking the soccer ball around in his back garden whilst his mum transferred her plants into the flowerbeds. He had seen kids younger than him on the streets and even a couple his own age but he hadn't been brave enough to go out and try and make friends, they'd probably think he was weird.

* * *

><p>On the first day of school Blaine was glad of the fact he could choose his own clothes. He wore black pants, a white short sleeved top and a blue sweater. He reckoned he blended in pretty well and that he wouldn't attract too much attention.<p>

"Looking forward to school?" his mum asked as she set his breakfast of pancakes before him. Blaine nodded, not quite enthusiastically as he might have had been home but still with quite some vigour. "Good, between you and me." added Caroline, leaning into her son. "Despite your dad not saying a thing and only going on about the few complaints you've made, I think you've handed this superbly. It can't be easy to move and leave all your friends behind." Blaine shook his head but smiled at the same time. "Well I'm sure you'll make plenty of friends, even if you didn't have many last time." Blaine nodded, his mouth full of pancakes.

Under 10 minutes later he had scooped his bag off the floor, hugged his mum-and gotten a kiss on the cheek in return-and left the house. He had examined the route to school at least five times in the past few days to make sure that he didn't get lost. On his way he saw other students, all of them with someone, laughing, talking and messing around. He smiled slightly at anyone who looked his way but very few did.

* * *

><p>The first lessons went past fine. He'd sat through US History and French and had found that the people he sat next to in those lessons had been friendly…ish. He hadn't done much at break, simply wondering around the school, trying to learn where everything was. It was in Biology that things began to go wrong. His lab partner, a boy named Vince, had absolutely no interest in learning anything, instead preferring to talk about the 'complimenting features' of the girls in their class. It actually made Blaine feel sick listening to it.<p>

"So?" asked Vince. "What do you think of the teacher?"

"Erm." said Blaine. "I don't know, she seems okay." Vince laughed.

"No dumbass!"

"Shh." said the girl on Blaine's other side. Blaine apologised in a whisper whilst Vince winked at her and grinned predatorily.

"I didn't mean it like that." hissed Vince. "I meant what do you think of _her_?" It took Blaine a little while to understand what Vince meant.

"Oh." he said in understanding. "No, I don't know, I'm gay." there was a very strained pause between them after Blaine made his announcement. Then Vince shifted his stool as far from Blaine as he could and moved all his books to his side.

"Fag." he hissed. Blaine swallowed, shock showing on his face. The word cut into his heart like some sort of knife. He could feel the tears beginning to prick his eyes.

"Miss." he put his hand up.

"Yes Mr?"

"Anderson, may I go to the bathroom." she sighed but gestured to the door. Blaine hopped off his stool and ran to the door. Flinging it open he charged out and raced along the hallway, desperate to find a bathroom and wipe away the tears that were flowing down his face. Eventually, after running down two corridors he flung open the bathroom door and locked himself in a stall. He sat on the toilet seat lid, his knees drawn up to his chin and cried.

Blaine cried for about 5 minutes, the hurt he felt coursing through him like some sort of poison. The word repeating itself over and over in his mind. 'Fag.' That person had been his friend until he'd told him he was gay. They'd been getting along fine, he wasn't exactly Blaine's sort of person but he could tell they'd have a laugh throughout the lesson and not get any work done and his dad would kill him if he flunked it but what the hell.

Blaine had never been bullied in his life. Blaine could always remember being well liked and respected by his peers. He had never been called so much as 'irritating' in his life. Now to know that lot's of people would automatically hate him for what he was, it hurt. It hurt far more than the tears were showing. Being gay was the same as being Blaine so why was it okay to be Blaine but not to be gay? He'd known, from his dad, that some people who were homophobic could be much more vocal about their views than the boys he'd known at his old school but nothing really compared to someone saying it to your face. Nothing.

Blaine went to Biology after 10 minutes. His teacher gave him a funny look but said nothing as he retook his seat. When he looked down at his book he saw that Vince had scrawled _Faggot_ across the pages of it. He tore them out with an exasperated sigh. Balling them up he made a mental note to throw them in the nearest bin. He tried to work through the lesson but the people around him had obviously heard about his sexuality from Vince as they stayed well away from him and cast him suspicious looks and whispered.

Lunch was not a pleasant affair. It seemed that news of his sexuality had travelled much further than he thought. He didn't have anywhere to sit at lunch, except with some other children who seemed to have been ostracised already. One of them was an incredible geek, if Blaine said so himself, and bored the hell out of him. There was a girl who had incredibly large braces and lisped horribly. Blaine couldn't fully understand what she was saying so simply nodded and smiled. There was one other boy who had down syndrome and Blaine was as kind as he could to him.

By the end of the day Blaine was pretty sure that that had been the worst day of school ever for him. It seemed that the wannabe jocks in his year had caught wind of what he was and they'd shoved him into lockers, all except one who'd helped him up and apologised before running after the others.

* * *

><p>Blaine flung himself down onto his bed at home and fought the tears bravely, knowing that his mum was just across the landing. It had been horrible and Blaine knew that every day following would be similar. He was going right down to the bottom of the school hierarchy and there was no way to climb back up. Vaguely Blaine wondered if there were any other gay kids in the school that were clever enough, and not as naïve, to hide who they were from the bullies, or if there were any kids that wouldn't mind.<p>

Eventually Blaine went to have a shower and there he cried, the sound of the water drowning it out. He dried his hair and let the curls explode all over his head. Blaine decided that he might as well, even though it was half 5, change into his pyjamas. Then he curled up on his bed and began to do the work that he'd been set. It was kind of hard and he'd done half of it by the his mum had called him for dinner.

"Blaine!" she scolded when he sat down at the table. "Why are you wearing your pyjamas? It's quarter to seven!" Blaine shrugged.

"I had a shower so I decided to save myself the trouble of changing again." His mother looked disapprovingly at him.

"Your father isn't going to be happy." Blaine shrugged again. Caroline sighed. "I wish you wouldn't annoy him so, Blaine."

"I don't annoy him on purpose!" said Blaine angrily. "It's just _nothing_ I do is what he wants! _Nothing_ I do can _possibly_ please him!" She sighed again.

"Alright darling, let's just forget about it." Blaine glared at his peas for a moment before beginning to eat. They stayed in silence until his mum asked. "So how was school then?" Blaine shrugged.

"Okay." he lied.

"Make any friends?"

"Not yet." he said. "But it's just my first day." his mum nodded.

"Yes I suppose so." they lapsed back into silence and when Blaine was done he put his plate in the dishwasher and went back to his homework.

Blaine had finished his work by quarter past eight and he'd just picked up his guitar when he heard his dad arrive. He groaned and set back down his guitar waiting for his dad to come up and interrogate him. Soon enough after his mum and dad had exchanged pleasantries;

"_Evening dear." _

"_Good day at the bank?" _

"_Very. Where's Blaine?"_

_"Upstairs, be easy on him Harold, I think he's had a tiring day."_

"_Excellent. Don't look at me like that. A hard day's work never did anyone any harm." _his dad made his way upstairs.

"Hello son." Blaine put down the book he was pretending to read; an autobiography of one his dad's favourite Football players, and smiled.

"Hey dad."

"How was school?" Blaine shrugged. "Okay."

"Did you sign up for the Football team?" Blaine sighed.

"No dad, I'm not good enough. I mean look at me, I'm tiny."

"Son." said his dad seriously. "You're never going to get anywhere with that attitude. Besides you could make a good kicker."

"Dad." groaned Blaine. "Can't I stick with soccer?"

"Soccer is a losers sport, Blaine, we've been through this." Blaine refrained from rolling his eyes.

"But I'm good at it, besides some of the best sportsmen in the world are footballers." his dad frowned.

"Yes, that's the point I'm making." it took Blaine a moment to work out that they were reading off different pages.

"No dad I mean soccer players, it's just that in most of the world soccer is referred to as football." Harold Anderson muttered something along the lines of 'stupid'. "Anyway, even you've heard of David Beckham?" grudgingly Mr Anderson nodded. "Well he's one of the most famous sportsmen in the world and he's a footballer _and_ he played for LA Galaxy."

"That's not the point son. If you want to do well you need to get yourself into the big clubs, get yourself in the front."

"I led all the school musicals in Junior High." Harold shook his head.

"Son that's a girls way to get noticed, if they're not a cheerleader, as a boy, however, you'll be laughed at, mark my words." With that his dad got up and left and Blaine scowled at his back. There was no way Blaine was joining the Football team. He didn't want to and he wasn't going to do what he didn't want to.

* * *

><p>The next couple of days Blaine kept his head low, he decided against joining show choir because it might draw more attention to him than he already had. He got bumped around a fair bit and if he left anything out it tended to be trashed. He also had developed the habit of leaving both school and home earlier so that he didn't have to walk with the crowd.<p>

He'd been there a week when he was first locked in the gym equipment closet. He'd been walking down the hall, going to lunch when a bunch of older students who were on the Football team came up behind him and started heckling him. The spouted words such as 'fag' and 'fairy' and Blaine just ignored them, continuing to walk until two of them grabbed him, lifted him off the floor and moved him along to the gym. He kicked and struggled as best he could but they were too strong for him. In the end they brought him into the gym, threw him in the equipment cupboard and locked the door. He was in there all of lunch, panicking and freaking out until the next class opened the door and he came stumbling out, gasping for air. The teacher, Coach Ries, told him off for attempting to skive lessons and put him in detention, Blaine didn't bother to correct him.

It soon became a regular occurrence for Blaine to be locked up in the equipment closet. Unless Blaine could avoid his tormentors, which was near impossible, he was likely to find himself in there at least 4 times a week. He was also struggling in classes, his concentration being disturbed by hisses and whispers and his notes being defaced. He'd had his locker filled with a variety of things ranging from dirt to glitter. He'd had to convince his dad to buy him new books, something he was very angry about, and occasionally new clothes when his where ripped and his mum couldn't repair them with her sowing machine.

It had been three weeks since he'd first been locked in the equipment cupboard that Blaine met Ian. Blaine had been hoisted up, again on his way to lunch, and carried off. He'd become so accustomed to the occurrence that he didn't even bother fighting them as he was carried away down the corridors. The gym door was thrown open and he was carried unceremoniously across the courts and towards the closet. They flung the doors open and threw Blaine inside. The slamming doors nearly drowned out the two individual cries of pain.

"OWW!"

"OUCH!" Blaine was silent as he felt around in the dark, trying to determine who else was there.

"Hello?" he called.

"Who's there?" came another voice.

"Hang on." said Blaine, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. Turning it on the white glow of the screen lit up the closet and he saw, huddled in the far corner, clutching their foot, another boy.

The boy was tall. His head seemed to be not far from the ceiling and Blaine could see that he was muscular and fit. He had a well weathered face, that was slightly tanned and his hair, which was black, was long. It was parted in the middle and fell to his shoulders in waves. In strange way, if the hair was straight and greasy, he reminded Blaine of Snape from Harry Potter.

"Blaine Anderson." said Blaine, extending a hand towards the stranger. The boy took, his grasp strong and firm.

"Ian Hale." he replied and Blaine frowned at him.

"Hang on." he said. "I know you, you're in with the jocks, you used to help me up when the knocked me around." Ian sighed.

"Yeah, before they knew I was gay and chucked me out of their circle." he ran hand through his hair. "I know who you are though, you're the kid that told their Biology partner on the _first_ _day_ that they were gay." Blaine grimaced.

"Yep."

"Why'd you do it?" asked Ian. Blaine leant against the wall, thinking.

"'Cause my old school wasn't like this." he said with a shrug. "I mean, some people stopped talking to me and I only had five really good friends by the end of the year but I didn't fall from grace or anything and no one bullied me." Ian nodded.

"Was it a private school?" Blaine nodded. Ian nodded gently. "They seem a little better on the whole… equality thing."

"Not all." said Blaine. "Some schools I knew were terrible when it came to bullying, mainly against the black students." Ian nodded.

"You know I've never met another gay person." Blaine's face lit up into a large grin when he heard that.

"Me either." he said eagerly. Ian laughed.

"We're in the same year and we're the only openly gay people at this school, how lucky is that?"

"It's just brilliant." they both laughed.

"So?" said Ian when they'd calmed down. "What do you do?" Blaine frowned.

"Eh?"

"What do you like? What are your hobbies? We might as well get to know each other for as long as we're trapped in here." Blaine smiled. One of the most horrible things about being locked in here was the suffocating nature of it, but somehow, because someone else was there, it didn't seem so bad.

"Well, I sing, I play guitar, I'm a not so great dancer, I act-but only in musicals-and I like soccer." Ian nodded along to what he was saying, smiling. "What about you?"

"I'm a Footballer and that's about it. I mean I dabble in the other sports but Football's my main one, and Basketball."

"Yeah no wonder." said Blaine. "You're _huge_! No offence." he added quickly. Ian just laughed however.

"Don't worry I know I'm big."

"How tall are you?"

"6ft 2, I think."

"Bloody hell." they lapsed into companionable silence until Blaine asked a question he'd been dying to know. "Are you out to your parents?"

"No." Ian shook his head in the dark. "I have _absolutely _no idea how my dad would take it."

"What about your mum?"

"She's dead."

"Oh god, I am so sorry." Blaine covered his mouth with his hands, worried he may have upset his new friend.

"It doesn't matter I don't remember her." there was quiet again. Blaine feeling sorry for Ian and Ian just standing silently, breathing deeply. "So are you out?" he asked suddenly. "To your parents, obviously."

"No. I don't know how mum would react but my dad's homophobic."

"Sorry." Blaine shook his head.

"Not your fault, nothing you can do."

They talked for two hours until Mr Isaacs, who'd heard their voices, let them out. The two of them made a pact, as they were walking away, to look out for one another and to regularly check to equipment closet. Unfortunately they did not have many lessons together and Ian lived in the opposite direction to school than he did but the fact he had a friend kept him afloat. Him and Ian began going round to each others houses and doing their work together and messing around in the garden and other such things. Blaine was pretty sure he'd never had a friend like Ian and he suddenly found that he wasn't missing his Cincinnati friends, or even his life, at all.

* * *

><p>November, and their one week holiday in which Blaine went up to New York to visit his relatives, passed quickly and December and Christmas rolled round just as fast. In the time between both Blaine and Ian had tried complaining to the faculty about their bullying but the response they got was unsympathetic and unhelpful. It seemed that for them being gay meant that you would be bullied and they weren't going to waste their time trying to change it; they had better things to do. In the end they gave up and waited eagerly for the Christmas holidays. Blaine spent the first day with Ian before he was once more whisked away to New York and Ian flew off to Idaho, right next to the boarder with Washington, to see his grandparents.<p>

When they came back from Christmas holidays things began to change for them. Blaine was in school early, putting some books back in his locker when Ian, already out of breath, came running towards him.

"Blaine!" he exclaimed. Blaine turned, nearly dropping his algebra textbook on his foot, and grinned. He tossed the book into his locker and hugged Ian when he came panting to a stop next to him. There were hisses around them but the two of them didn't care as they broke apart.

"So?" asked Blaine. "How was Christmas, you certainly seem happy." Ian was grinning uncontrollably and bouncing around on the spot.

"You'll never guess what I did." he said.

"Okay." said Blaine. "So tell me."

"I came out to my dad! I came out to my dad!" he said the two sentences very fast and it took Blaine a little while to comprehend it.

"And?" he asked, excited and knowing, really, how his dad had taken it.

"He said he didn't give a fuck and I was still the best thing that ever happened to him!" Blaine gave a tiny yell once Ian had stopped speaking. He threw his arms around his best friend and more people gave them a wider berth.

"That's incredible!" exclaimed Blaine. "That's so… amazing!"

"I know." Ian's eyes were shining with tears. "I just, I love him so much." Blaine smiled, hoisting his bag off the floor as they began to walk. "And now that he knows about me I love him even more. Except."

"What?" asked Blaine, unsure what Ian's dad, Joseph, could have done.

"Well I'm really sorry, my dad sort of guessed and I didn't want to lie and honestly it just sort of slipped out!" Blaine continued to look confusedly at his friend whilst he rambled at a very fast pace.

"What?"

"I told my dad you gay." Blaine stopped dead, his mouth half opening in shock. "I'm so sorry. I really am. It was a mistake, I swear." Blaine blinked a couple of times.

"What did he say?"

"Nothing, he just guessed. He asked if you were gay and I said yes and then he made fun about whether we were secretly dating and whether I was going to ask you to the dance." Blaine looked surprised. "And then he said it must be nice to have someone to talk to who fully understood you." Blaine blinked a couple more times.

"I love your dad." Ian's grin returned now that he knew Blaine wasn't mad at him.

"Too bad, he's mine." Blaine laughed.

"I better go. I have French now and Mrs Guillard _hates_ me." Ian winced.

"Okay. I'll see you later."

By lunch time Blaine was beginning to wish he was on holiday with his family again. At least there no one pushed him into lockers or called him names. He released Ian from the equipment closest not 10 minuets into the break and together they went to the cafeteria to get lunch.

"You know the Sadie Hawkins dance?" Blaine looked up from where he was cautiously prodding his salad.

"Yeah." he replied.

"I was wondering if we should go." Blaine blinked trying to work out what he meant.

"Do you mean you were wondering if we should go or if we shouldn't because we've already decided we should, even though we haven't done that." Ian stared blankly at him for a second.

"I was wondering whether we should go, together." he reiterated. Blaine choked on a piece of lettuce. He coughed and spluttered and eventually hacked it up onto a napkin. Ian stared at him the whole time with slightly raised eyebrows. "I didn't think it was _that_ ridiculous a statement." he said when Blaine was done coughing and had drunk some water.

"It's not you and me going together that's ridiculous, I wouldn't mind actually." Ian's face lit up. "But I wasn't planning on going at all." Ian's face fell again.

"Why?"

"Because you _can't _honestly think that we'll get the perfect night of our lives."

"I don't think that." denied Ian. "But I don't think they'll harass us too badly because if they cause trouble they'll get thrown out, even if they were bullying the gay kids." Blaine pushed the salad around on his plate, considering it all. He really, really wanted to go to the dance and his dad was pressuring to go with a date, so going with Ian would fill both those wishes, even if meant doing a bit of creative lying to his father.

"Okay." said Blaine finally, meeting Ian's excited eyes. "I'll go."

* * *

><p>The night of the dance Ian's dad had agreed to run the two boys there and back. Blaine was all dressed up in a rented tux and he felt <em>incredibly <em>self conscious and hoped against hoped that Ian would be wearing something similar. Ian's dad had been very understanding about his parents not knowing he was gay or going with his son and was more than happy to park the car a couple of doors down and get Ian to ring when they got there. Blaine had told his dad the girl he wanted to take had been asked by someone else but that he was going to try and dance with her at some point in the evening. His dad had clapped him on the back and said that this was his first foray into the world of manhood and that he was very proud of him. His mum made him pose for a load of photos before Ian called. He'd hugged his mum once before dashing out the door and down the street to Ian's waiting car.

It seemed that Ian had been right about no one harassing them too much. Of course they were subjected to a certain amount of jeers as people walked pass but most of the time they were left on their own at the back of the dance floor. Blaine actually felt like a normal teenager, something he hadn't felt when he was around his peers in a long time. Him and Ian laughed, danced, drank punch and ate nibbles all evening. Blaine's dancing was terrible and he was surprised to find that Ian actually knew how to dance. Blaine sort of got slow dancing but just letting loose to the music made him look like a complete idiot. Ian didn't seem to mind and just kept smiling at him and laughing.

However, somewhere deep down, Blaine had known it was too good to be true. Their perfect night wouldn't last. When the dance was over the worry about getting thrown out of dance ended. The only thing protecting them from bullies vanished, leaving them vulnerable. The should have thought about it and made sure Joseph was there on time but somehow it never occurred to them. It just never crossed their minds.

"Fairy!" the high pitched call sounded across the parking lot where Ian and Blaine stood, waiting for Ian's dad to arrive. Both of them turned to see Vince stumbling towards them. Halfway through the evening someone had managed to spike the punch with something. Both Blaine and Ian had noticed this and steered clear of it but Vince didn't seem to have bothered. "Fairy." he hiccoughed as he stumbled in front of their vision. Both Blaine and Ian wrinkled their noses and waved away the stench of alcohol that now filled the air in front of them.

"Go home Vince." said Blaine, his nose still crinkled. "Find a friend, get them to drive you, before you get yourself killed."

"Don't tell me what to do." said Vince in slurred voice and as he tried to point or poke Blaine he lost his balance. Both boys caught him before he hit the ground but instead of being grateful he let out a drunken yell. "Get your fucking hands off me! Don't touch me with your faggy fingers!" some people had heard Vince yelling and came over. At the head of the approaching group Blaine noticed Alex Cross.

Alex Cross was in their year and had actually been very good friends with Ian until he'd found out that Ian was gay. He was reserve quarterback for the Football team and he was tipped to be the new one when Fry, the current one, left. Alex was huge. He stood at the same height as Ian but he was burlier, more muscular and more thick set. He had his blonde hair all shaved off and he glared menacingly down at people through his green eyes. He was every kids nightmare. The perfect bully.

"Leave Alex." said Ian, stepping forward, shielding Blaine. "Leave us alone." Ian rarely stood up to the bullies but tonight had been their night and he wasn't going to let his ex-best friend ruin it. Alex laughed, very loud and deep.

"I don't listen to you."

"C'mon." said Ian in a low voice. "There's been no bloodshed yet tonight, why start at then end?"

"You think you're so clever with those words of yours. With all your funny little phrases." Ian bit his lip.

"Well at least I'm clever." there was a silence in which Blaine would have quite happily bashed his hand repeatedly into his forehead. Alex stared hard into Ian's eyes for a minute before clicking his fingers. Two boys, who had quietly removed Vince, stepped forward. In a swift movement they had grabbed Ian, twisting his arm behind his back into a position that made him scream, and forced him to the ground.

"NO!" he yelled, looking up at Blaine who was staring, terrified, up at Alex. One of the boys, Mikey, twisted his arm further and he let out another scream of pain. The next thing Blaine felt was his own pain as Alex punched him. One fist connected with his face, breaking his nose cleanly, the other was delivered to his stomach. Blaine stumbled backwards as Ian yelled again. The other boys, all large and with a load of muscle, advanced on him. Their fists impacted against like hail, causing his skin to sting. He fell to the floor under the barrage of assaults and curled himself up. For one second, one glorious second, there was peace. Then they kicked. Their feet attacking every inch of his body. He could hear jeers and a scream that must have been Ian's followed by a thump. They must have let him fall to the ground. They were probably attacking him too. He was in agony. His vision was leaving him. His head throbbed and he had the strongest desire to be sick.

"HEY!" the voice flared through the darkness like newly struck match. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" the kicking stopped and he heard running feet instead. Then there were whispers he couldn't understand and the sound of phone being dialled. Then Joseph appeared.

"Blaine." he shook his shoulders and Blaine gave him an unintelligible response. "Blaine, son, what hurts?" Blaine didn't reply.

"Ian?" he croaked, confused and worried. "He's out, the ambulances are coming, what hurt's?" Blaine shook his head, trying to sit up. "No don't-" his protest was cut off as Blaine vomited. That was the last thing he remembered before he fell into the blackness.

* * *

><p>"Blaine." he could hear someone calling to him from far far away. He didn't answer, he didn't think he could. "Blaine!" the voice called him again, more desperate. "BLAINE!"<p>

Blaine jolted awake, looking around him in a panic. There, bent over him, was his mother. She had a hand outstretched and it had probably been resting on his shoulder.

"Ian?" he asked her in panic.

"Lie down Blaine."

"Ian?" he asked again, anxious beyond belief.

"Lie down and we'll tell you where he is." He noticed his dad standing near the door and then lay down. "Ian's in the room next door." began his mum. "He's not been as badly hurt as you." Blaine sighed in relief. "They dislocated his shoulder but it's all fixed, the kicking he took only bruised him so he should be fine in a couple of days." Blaine, who had really stopped listening when he heard that Ian hadn't been badly injured, felt the bandages round his head. "You needed stitches, it's a miracle there's no brain damage."

"When can I get out?" he asked.

"Tomorrow, probably." Blaine sighed.

"Who did this to you son?" his father moved forward coming towards the end of his bed. Blaine took less than a second to make up his mind.

"I don't know." he lied. "I didn't see their faces in the dark." his father stared at him and Blaine knew he knew he was lying.

"Honey, we know you might be worried about them coming after you but you can move schools, just tell us who did this."

"I _don't know_." he said angrily. "Just leave me alone." Caroline and Harold shared long looks, this wasn't at all the Blaine they were used to. Whilst Blaine often got snappy and short tempered with his father, he never got angry with his mum.

"Okay but one more question." said his father. "Why did they beat you up. I know High School children-" Blaine raised an eyebrow at that but his father ignored it. "-they don't just beat people up for no reason." Blaine raised his eyebrow even higher.

"I'm not popular dad." he said finally. "And if you're not popular you're nothing." Harold stared at his son.

"If that's the case why did the paramedics hear and I quote 'those fucking fags got what they deserved' end quote?" Blaine felt his blood ran cold. His dad knew, he could see it from the look in his eyes, he had already guessed. Blaine closed his eyes thinking it over, you couldn't deny that it was damning and his father probably wasn't going to believe him if he denied it.

"Because I'm gay." There was a long silence in the hospital ward. He watched his father. There was no shouting. There was no swearing. There was no violence. It was probably a good idea to come out in a public place.

"You were right Caroline." his voice was granite hard when he spoke to his wife. "Dalton _will_ be the perfect place for Blaine. The tuition fees will be worth it once those boys straighten him out." Harold turned and marched out of the room. There was a long silence after the door shut and then his mum burst into tears.

* * *

><p>Blaine went to Dalton Academy the very next day. He still had bandages round his head and he had to use crutches as the force of their kicking had broken one of his ankles. He hadn't had any time to see Ian but Joseph had managed to stick his head in and wish him luck and said that Ian, too, was transferring to another school. Blaine hadn't spoken to his parents on the car journey there. His mum had packed his stuff, he was boarding, and he'd sat in the back next to one of his cases.<p>

When they arrived his mum walked him into the grounds, after he'd gotten the uniform, whilst his father filled out the forms necessary for his transfer. Blaine had been told that he was moving into _Jefferson House_ and that his new dorm mate would come and pick him up. He wasn't thrilled about sharing a room with someone, in fact he was kind of scared; what if they were homophobic? He'd been examining the architecture of the main building from where he stood on the gravel path when his father came. His mum kissed him on cheek, his father ignored him, and then they both left. Blaine stood on the path, waiting for this dorm mate to arrive.

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you Chrissie didn't send them, Mia did." Blaine turned his head from the building to see two boys in Dalton uniform exiting the building on his far right and begin to make their way along the path. They were talking in loud voices and didn't seem aware of anything but each other.<p>

"But why would she do that?" an African-American boy questioned the Asian one he was talking to.

"_Because_." said the first boy in a rather exasperated tone. "She wants to be with you!"

"What?" exclaimed the black boy. "But I told her I wanted to be with Chrissie, I told her I didn't care about her." Blaine smiled at hearing the boys worry about their girl problems, it seemed some things never changed, at least they weren't discussing the size of their arse or anything.

"Honestly David you're so _naïve_."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked the boy named David.

"It means just because _you_ want to be with Chrissie doesn't mean Mia will stop wanting to be with _you._ Just because you and Chrissie are dating doesn't mean she'll give up. That's why she sent those texts via Chrissie's phone, to get you to break up with her."

"But Wes." said the confused looking David. "How would Mia get Chrissie's phone, they _hate_ each other." Wes rolled his eyes.

"She probably stole it." he said casually. David's eyes went wide.

"I _need_ to talk to her."

"No, ignore her. That way she won't think it's bothering you." David nodded.

"Okay, I'll take your advice."

"You should, I'm romance king!" David snorted very loudly.

"Yeah that's why your girlfriend broke up with you." Wes scowled at him. "Hang on I never asked, are you okay about Eva?"

"I'm fine." he said casually. "We're still friends."

"Good, 'cause it'd be awkward if we met up and you guys were, like, fighting."

"Nah. We reckon we're better off as friends, besides, she thinks we're gay for each other." Blaine choked on air when he heard those words. How had that flowed so casually from a straight boys mouth? What shocked him more was the boy, David's, reaction. He laughed and flung an arm around Wes' shoulder.

"If I had a dollar for every time I'd heard." he said jokingly.

"We'd both be rich." Wes finished. Blaine didn't think his mouth could drop any wider. He couldn't believe what he'd just seen. The way they behaved so casually about people thinking they were gay. The way they didn't care and even laughed about it. He just couldn't believe it.

"Remind me why we're skipping class again?" asked Wes.

"_You're_ skipping class." said David. "_I_ have a note getting me out of lessons so I can pick up my new roomie."

"Oooh, exciting."

"Yeah apparently he's-" David didn't finish the sentence however as him and Wes turned the corner of the path and saw Blaine staring at them. The two boys stared at Blaine and vice versa until David raised a hand and waved it vigorously. "HEY THERE!" he called and broke into a run, his friend coming after him. "Hey!" panted David when he stopped in front of Blaine. "Are you Blaine Anderson?"

"Yeah." said Blaine nervously.

"Excellent!" he exclaimed. "I'm your roommate David Sullivan." he held out a hand. "This is my best friend for life Wes Hughes." Blaine shook both their hands.

"Nice to meet you." he stammered.

"No need to be so scared." said Wes casually. "We won't do anything like _that_ to you." he gestured at Blaine's face. Blaine suddenly felt very self-conscious of his injuries.

"Is there anyone we can beat up for you because of that?" Blaine felt his eyes go wide with shock at the offer. These people didn't know him at all and they were already offering to beat people up for him!

"Don't worry." said Wes. "He's partially joking."

"I'm not joking at all." said David. Wes stamped on his foot. "OW!" he yelled. "What was that for?"

"Being a prat." said Wes.

"You could have broken my toe! I need my feet for Football!" Blaine froze, this was a jock.

"Oh _honestly_." exclaimed Wes in return. "Dalton doesn't rely solely on you, there _are _other players." he shook his head and turned back to Blaine was still very white from all the shocking things he was hearing. "I excuse my friend's ego, I've tried deflating his head for 15 years but I just can't do it!"

"Stop it." David hissed. "I think we're freaking him out." Blaine had to admit, though he knew he wasn't meant to have heard that, that he was quite a bit freaked out by the two boys. "Come on. I'll take you over to our rooms." Blaine nodded and reached down for his bag.

"Are you crazy!" exclaimed Wes. "We'll take your bags. You just walk, or hobble, or something." David swung Blaine's backpack onto his shoulder and then picked up one of the suitcases. Wes grabbed the other and the three of them set off towards the building.

"Okay." said David when they were inside. "This is the main building, all your lessons are in here. Most of the clubs, like Warblers and Chess and Debating meet here too. The year Commons are also in this building."

"Year Commons?"

"Dalton isn't just boarders, all the day students need a common room, so they have Freshman Commons, Sophomore Commons, Junior Commons and Senior Commons."

"That." said Wes pointing to the spiral staircase. "Is one of the four main staircases; North, South, East and West. Main, that's what we call the building collectively, is built around the quad and each section is North Main, South Main etc. This door." said Wes as he lead Blaine through. "Is West Court door. We were in West Main. North's on your left, South to your right and East straight ahead."

"Through East Court door." said David. "You're in East and through here." he said leading Blaine right through East Main. "Outer East door and the four housing buildings." Wes opened the door and let the other two through before taking over the description once more.

"The building on the furthest left, that stands alone, is the faculty building. Some of the staff stay there and the Dean and the Principal have their offices there."

"Then we have the three house buildings. It's Washington on the left, then Jefferson in the middle and Adams on the right."

"It used to be different." piped up Wes. "Jefferson and Adams were in each others' places but the Adams-Washington war got so bad the Principal at the time swapped them round in the hope that some peace would descend."

"War?" asked Blaine, who had been mostly silent.

"Oh, there's an ancient feud between those two houses, apparently it stems back to when Dalton was founded."

"You see." said Wes. "Washington is full of eggheads and Adams is full of sporty, arty people, it's no wonder they fight."

"And who's in Jefferson?"

"Anyone." said David with a shrug. "If you had to group it, probably Warblers."

"Warblers?"

"Our a cappella choir." said Wes. "We're both in it."

"We're not that great as a show choir." said David sadly. "But we're looking to turn that around, we're on to Regionals for the first time in a long time."

"Wait this is your glee club."

"Yep." said Wes. Blaine hid his excitement, a decent show choir, this could be a great school for him.

"Err, sorry I'm on the first floor." apologised David. Blaine just shook his head and began to climb the stairs with a dogged determination.

"Okay." said David when he reached his room. "I apologise for the mess." he added as he opened the door. Blaine shook his head to show he didn't care. When he looked inside he saw that mess that was scattered all over the floor. Clothes were flung all around the room, even on the made bed that Blaine presumed was his. There were books tipped onto the floor and paper littering the space between the two beds.

"This is nice." said Blaine, unsure of what to say. David rolled his eyes.

"You don't have to pretend to like it, I had the room to myself since Wes got shuffled and my mess just sort of took over. I'll put it away, though, I promise." Blaine nodded and moved into the room. "Bathroom's through there." he said, pointing to the door on right side of the bedroom. "The right side is yours." Blaine nodded. The bed, which was a king-sized four poster, was made with white sheets and a multi-coloured quilt and sat against the wall just after the door to the bathroom. On a raised platform at the back were two desks side by side in front of the large windows and two large wardrobes. At the foot of David's bed, in the area where the door was a small living area with two armchairs and a table with a small T.V. and play station on it. Blaine had to admit this room looked nice. It had a homely feel to it; the curtains were around the beds and windows were slightly faded, the carpet on the floor was worn and there were some faded stains on the carpet and coffee table.

"There you go." said Wes, setting down Blaine's case on his bed. David already set down the ones he was carrying and was hurriedly beginning to tidy up his things.

"Thanks." muttered Blaine.

"Washing room is at the end of each corridor and kitchen's downstairs near the common room." there was an awkward pause in which David continued to tidy and Wes sat on David's bed, staring at bed posts. When Blaine had begun, slowly, to unpack his things David's phone went off. The theme tune from _Pepper Pig_ began to play throughout the room. David reached into his pocket and Wes half rose but David shook his head. He answered it and stepped outside of the room.

"Is everything alright?" asked Blaine. Wes grimaced.

"Just about." he said. Blaine sat down on the bed and looked across at the photos pasted to the posts. Most of them were either of a young David and Wes or some younger children; two girls the same age and one boy, with occasionally a girl their age and another younger boy the same age as the other. By looking at the faces he could see that one of the girls was related to Wes and the younger boy. The other girl was related to David and the last two were related to each other. Blaine would assume they were siblings. Wes turned to see what Blaine was looking at.

"Oh." he said.

"Those your brother and sister?" Blaine asked. Wes nodded, sadly.

"The girl that looks like me is…was my little sister Rhiannon and the boy is… was my brother Clark." It took Blaine half a second to clock what Wes had said.

"Oh I'm so sorry." he apologised. "I have to stop doing that." Wes looked at him.

"Stop doing what?"

"Stop making people talk about their dead relatives." Wes smiled slightly.

"Don't worry, you'd find out eventually, and I've still got Kate, sort of." Blaine looked confusedly at him and Wes rubbed a hand against his forehead. "Whoops, I shouldn't have just said that but never mind, you might as well know seeing as you're going to be living in the same room as David and his ever beeping phone. You might as well know there's a good reason." Wes composed himself for a second before continuing. "My brother and sister were killed in a road accident a year and a half ago. David's little sister, Kate, was in the car and it was being driven by his dad. Both of his relatives survived but Kate was paralysed from the waist down and she's suffering severe brain damage and his dad is now paraplegic and in a wheel chair. His mum is alone at home with them and she tells him how they're doing and his dad texts him because he gets lonely and bored and he tries to support his mum whilst he's here. I mean, my parents do as much as they can, my dad and his dad met here and were best friends; that's why we've spent our whole lives with each other , but they both work and stuff. Plus David's grandparents are either dead or suffering from dementia whilst the other takes care of them." Blaine winced.

"I'm sorry."

"No problem." they sat in silence until the door was flung open.

Two blurs; one blonde, one very dark brown, came darting in. They didn't look around, nor run into the mess that was littered. Instead they flung themselves at Wes who didn't look at all startled.

"LILY!" they both screamed. "Lily save us!" Blaine's eyebrows went up as he stared, confused, at the two boys; why were they calling Wes Lily?

"Guys get off!" he said, pushing at the two boys who were clinging onto him like koalas. This sight of open affection was so foreign for Blaine. Two boys hugging another, and the other not thinking it disgusting but playfully trying to get them off.

"But Lily Thadduck is going to kill us."

"Well serve you right, probably." said Wes. "Now get off and say hello to the newbie." At the words newbie they sprang off him, staring at Blaine with wide eyes. "Blaine, this is Jeff." he gestured to the relatively tall blonde boy. "And Nick." he gestured at the dark haired boy. "Guys this is Blaine." they surveyed his poor condition. Nick made the first move. He sprung across the divide to where Blaine sat.

"Hey there Blainey Bear." Blaine stared at him, wide eyed, whilst Jeff sprung across to his other side.

"Nice to meet you!" he said cheerfully. "You're going to be okay we can always protect you" Blaine smiled slightly.

"Thanks but I don't need protecting and why are you calling me that?"

"They give everyone nicknames." said Wes. "Well Nick does and he uses them because they're _nick_names, but Jeff sometimes uses them."

"Why are you called Lily?"

"Because my real name is Wesley. Thad, you haven't met him yet, is called Thadduck after Thaddeus. David becomes Davy Jones, Jeff Jewel and Sebastian and Neil or Newell, again who you haven't met, become Basil and Yule respectively. It seems that you are Blainey Bear."

"Do they name everyone?"

"Pretty much, they even call Kate-Cat, Kyle-Nile, John-Thorn, Trent-Trench, err." he looked at Nick.

"You've done well my young padawan." he said. "You only missed Chris who is Christmas." Blaine raised an eyebrow but said nothing more as the door flew open.

"NICK! JEFF!" came a yell as the door bounced off it's hinges. In flew another boy. He was quite tall, his pale face flushed with anger and his dark hair was spiked at the front. Both boys shrunk behind Blaine, using him as a shield. "Oh hello." he said when he saw Blaine.

"Hi."

"You're Blaine, right." said the new boy, extending his hand.

"Thad?" asked Blaine as he shook it.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"I got the nicknames explained to me."

"Ah, that reminds me. YOU!" he yelled brandishing his finger at Nick. "What did you do to my drawings?" Nick shrunk back even further and Blaine, slightly unnerved, hopped across to where Wes was sitting.

"What did they do?" asked Wes casually.

"_They_." said Thad in a deadly calm voice. "Defaced my charcoals!" Wes winced.

"Guys." he said, leaning round Thad to face them fully. "It's one thing to steal his books or plagiarise his work but defacing his art, really?" Jeff had the grace to look ashamed. Nick, however, didn't change his facial expression.

"He put them on _my_ bed." he said in a sulky voice. Thad threw up his hands and let out a frustrated groan.

"See! It's like living with a _five _year old!"

"I know the feeling." said Wes.

"Yes but at least _you_ behave like a 12 year old, sometimes younger."

"Ah Thad, you're one of us really." Thad shot Jeff a withering look before sinking down on the other side of Blaine. They sat in silence until Thad asked.

"Do you want us to help you unpack? We can easily get the afternoon off." Blaine weighed it up, he didn't want to get them into trouble or anything but he did need help.

"Yes please." he replied eventually.

* * *

><p>By the end of the day the six of them, David had returned looking relatively happy, had set up Blaine's stuff and tied up David's the way they wanted it. Blaine had met a couple of other occupants in the house, namely Kyle and John who, like the rest, were Warblers. They were both cheerful and pushed him to audition for the Warblers, with the others, when they all found out he could sing.<p>

It had been a good day and whilst Blaine was terrified that they would find out he was gay and ditch him, he refused to believe everything he saw because he wasn't that naïve, he still managed to have a good time. They were eating dinner in front of the T.V. in David's room, the extension cable was long so that it stretched to sit on Blaine's bed so they could sit on David's and in the armchairs, when they heard the sound of raised voices. David rolled his eyes.

"It sounds like Neil and Bas are at it again."

"Who?" asked Blaine.

"Neil and Sebastian." supplied Thad.

"Remember I told you about the nicknames." said Wes. Blaine nodded and ate another bite of the pasta.

"_What did you do with them_?" they all rolled their eyes except Blaine who stared curiously at the door.

"_Nothing_!"

"_Well the didn't disappear by magic, did they_?"

"_Look I didn't touch your bloody pictures_!"

"_Why are you always trying to ruin everything I do_?"

"_I'm not the one screwing you over here_!" there was a silence and then the sound of a door slamming. Then more footsteps and the door opened.

"Hey." a boy with short blonde hair, blue eyes and glasses stuck his head in. "Can I hide in here whilst Sebastian sulks?" David rolled his eyes.

"Come." he said beckoning. "Join us. Meet our new friend Blaine." Blaine smiled up at Neil as his blue eyes seemed to light up.

"Pleasure." said Neil, his voice and hands were smooth. Blaine could feel something in his stomach begin to squirm. It was strange but Blaine found his eyes continually wondering to Neil whilst they watched _Grey's Anatomy _on T.V.

When the programme ended the door opened. In came another boy in Dalton uniform. His hair was a perfect quiff and he had a strange smirk on his face and a confident air.

"Evening all." he said a smirk on his face. "I know there's room for one more." He swept into the room and suddenly his brown eyes alighted on Blaine. The small smirk spread across his face. "You must be Blaine." he said, sweeping his hand out of his pockets and proffering it to Blaine. "My name's Sebastian, Sebastian Smythe. You can call me Seb." Blaine's mouth dropped open and he tentatively shook Sebastian's hand. Sebastian took a seat on the edge of his bed, crossing one leg over the other and leaning back slightly. Blaine noticed that Sebastian Smythe's eyes flickered to him and Neil's eyes flickered to Sebastian.

* * *

><p>The next couple of days where mainly Blaine fitting himself into Dalton. On his third evening he met up with Ian and Ian helped to soothe all his fears about the Dalton boys. He said that the definitely wanted to be his friend seeing as they seemed to be going out of his way to make him feel better. He said that he should consider coming out to them, because Ian was sure that Neil and Sebastian and one of the other boys was gay. Ian also told him about his new school. It seemed better, though he'd only spent one day there, and he was relatively happy.<p>

The next day he came out to them and he found out that Jeff was gay, Seb and Neil were gay, Wes and David had experimented on each other and so had Nick and Jeff. Thad had absolutely no experience in relationships, sort of like Blaine, and didn't know whether he was straight or gay and didn't care. It made him feel a lot better and he was also sure that he was developing some sort of crush on Neil.

Blaine also joined the Warblers. His audition had been nerve wracking and he'd clutched his guitar a little too tightly meaning that his playing was quite so smooth. He'd still got voted in and all his new friends were very pleased for him. On the weekend he got a text from Ian saying he'd found this place where they could meet up with his friends because Ian wanted to meet them. They ended up in some woods and found trees that had been scratched with the initials I.H. and an arrow. Thad pulled out a pen and scratched next to it D.A.W. in front of the first set of initials and a plus sign. They all sat on the tree trunks in what would become their regular seats and talked. They stayed talking until the Dalton boys had to leave because otherwise they'd get locked out.

* * *

><p>In the next couple of weeks were a blur of catch up work, Warbler practice, meeting Ian and Neil and Seb. The Warblers were going to Regionals in just over a week and Neil and Seb, despite being Freshmen, were battling it out for lead. You could hear the two of them singing from Jefferson attic and it was actually quite irritating after a while. They also, it seemed to Blaine, to be competing for his own attention. Seb was always asking him out for coffee and flirting not at all subtly with him. If he said so himself Blaine felt it quite unsettling. Not to mention the whole photography thing. Seb was constantly taking photos of people and Blaine had discovered that half of the ones on his walls were of him. Neil had told him that Seb was a complete creeper back in Junior High, when they'd met. Neil had told him that they had dated and Neil had broken up with him because he was taking photos of other people. He even had some naked photographs. Neil had encouraged him to stay away from him and most of them did. Thad was the only one who really talked to Seb because he claimed it was art and nothing more. It also didn't help that, with each day, Blaine was sure he was falling more and more for Neil.<p>

Blaine had been at Dalton for a month and a two weeks when Neil had asked him out. They'd lost at Regionals to Vocal Adrenaline but as they had won Nationals last year, coming second was no small achievement. The two of them had been walking back from Chemistry together, the only lesson they shared alone, when Neil had pulled him past the house and into one of the gardens. He'd sat Blaine down on the bench and asked him, very sincerely whether he'd like to go out with him. Blaine had practically jumped off the bench with excitement, and yelled yes. He eventually threw his arms around Neil. When news of him dating Neil got out Seb was the first person to get to him. He'd told him that he shouldn't date Neil and that it would only end in heartbreak and depression and pain. Blaine had asked him how he knew that and Seb had gone quiet and, for the first time since Blaine had met him, lost his confident air. He didn't answer, however, and Blaine accused him of simply saying that to try and break them up because he wanted to be with Blaine. Sebastian stayed silent and Blaine turned around and walked away, thoroughly pissed off with Seb.

From then on he and his friends, except for Thad, didn't speak to Seb again. Blaine spent most of his time with Neil. Blaine had never been romantically involved with anyone before and he had to admit it was wonderful. Neil tried to take him out as often as he possibly can. He did sometimes get very annoyed when Blaine said he wanted to spend the evening with his friends. It got on Blaine's nerves a little. He was allowed to have friends and still be Neil's boyfriend. The other noteworthy thing that happened was Jeff getting together with Ian. He hadn't expected it to happen but then he remembered the extra crazy way Jeff behaved around Ian so he maybe should have seen it coming. The two of them seemed happy together and Blaine enjoyed the way that all his friends got along. The only thing that really got him, apart from Neil's possessiveness, was Sebastian's unwavering attempts to turn him against Neil and make him his.

* * *

><p>In Spring break he spent the week with David and his family in Michigan. Blaine met his father and his little sister, who was two years younger than him, and also Wes' family and his ex-girlfriend Eva and her brother, who was four years younger than her, Will. It was nice to spend time without all the other distractions of Dalton. David also invited Ian which pleased everyone, especially Jeff. On their first day back Neil took him out and, over a candle lit dinner, told him he loved him. It was after that Blaine had told him that he loved him too things started to go down hill. It was almost as if now that Neil knew he loved him, Blaine was suddenly his. However antsy he had been about Blaine spending time with others before, paled in comparison to how he was now. He practically snarled at Wes when he refused to leave Blaine's room as they were working on their English project. He also exploded when he found Blaine within three feet of Sebastian. He would grab Blaine's arm in a vice like grip and march him off. He was pretty sure that he had bruises from when that happened.<p>

Neil also became a lot more forceful in their relationship. Before he had respected the fact that Blaine was very unsure of everything and actually quite damaged after his beating up. They'd taken everything at the pace that Blaine had wanted but now Neil was in charge of their relationship. He forced Blaine, not two weeks after their return from Spring break, to have sex with him. Blaine had protested and struggled but there was the simple fact that Neil was bigger and stronger than him. The experience had left Blaine in tears, weak and shaking and hating himself. He'd tried calling Ian but he got no reply. He felt completely worthless and, when he'd caught sight of David's sleeping pills, considered taking some to end it all.

* * *

><p>Blaine became more withdrawn after Neil had, essentially, raped him. He wasn't vocal in the Warblers anymore in which he'd been on the verge of becoming lead soloist. He let Neil beat him when they auditioned and Seb reclaimed his second soloist position and immediately began gunning for lead. He talked less with his friends and spent increasing amounts of time up in Jefferson attic which was Neil's place away from the world. Seb was the first person to become suspicious about his behaviour. He came to Blaine and begged him to break if off with Neil before it was too late but Blaine couldn't do it. He was too scared of what might happen if he walked away, he couldn't tell anyone what Neil had done. The shame made him want to be sick. Soon David, Thad and the others became suspicious of his behaviour too. They tried to get him to eat with them at lunch, tried to distance him from both Neil and Sebastian because they thought their tug of war was what was doing him in. It didn't work. When Blaine caved and sat with them. Neil became furious. When Blaine went to see him later Neil smashed his head with a huge textbook, knocking him unconscious. When he woke up Sebastian and Thad were standing over him. They took him back to his and David's room and, after throwing out Seb, convinced him to break up with Neil.<p>

The last couple of weeks of term were a frightening time for Blaine. He avoided Neil like the plague. His friends made some sort of protective barrier around him whenever he came near. Sebastian kept trying to talk to him but the others wouldn't let him near Blaine, either. Chemistry, where he sat next to Neil, quickly became a hellish lesson. His record in the lab became worse than Wes' in those weeks because his hands shook so badly whenever Neil looked at him. Neil did seem to be trying to earn his forgiveness. He kept slipping notes saying _Sorry_ under his door and into his books. Blaine didn't know whether to believe he was truly sorry but he did notice that Neil looked paler than usual, perhaps he was truly sorry for everything he did. His friends said that if he really thought Neil was sorry he could consider getting back with him, it had only been one case of loosing control after all. Blaine had nodded, unwilling to tell them all that had happened to him.

What clinched his future with Neil was the last Warbler practise of the year. Neil got up, asked the 'esteemed council' if he could sing something and proceeded to retrieve his guitar when they said yes. He then sang 'Please Don't Leave Me' by P!NK whilst not taking his eyes off Blaine. Blaine wasn't sure what to think of it all. He very much wanted to forgive Neil but would he really have changed his ways? Neil came straight up to him after they'd finished.

"Please?" he begged. Blaine looked him in the eyes, torn beyond belief. He closed his eyes and thought it over. He loved Neil, he knew that. He knew he should, really, give him a second chance.

"Okay."

The last week they received their test results and Blaine was incredibly surprised that, out of his friends, he'd come second. Seeing as Thad was a freaky genius Blaine thought that he'd done best out of them. Neil seemed to be a changed person and was doing his best to keep Blaine. Seb kept telling him that he had made a huge mistake but Blaine had grown accustomed to ignoring him and everything he said about Neil. Blaine wasn't sure why Seb hated Neil so much, they shared a room and had been friends in Junior High. Despite the fact they rowed a lot everyone thought that they were friends. Blaine was pretty sure that Seb, what with his rich and famous parents, was spoilt and spiteful.

* * *

><p>When they broke up Wes invited them back to his grandparents home in Cape Coral in Florida. They'd decided to take Kate and Mr Sullivan there each Summer because it was relaxed and they could enjoy themselves in the sun. Wes invited him, David, Thad, Jeff and Nick and Ian for the entire holiday, if they wanted. Eva joined them for three weeks from June to July with Will. Blaine stayed by the beach with his friends until the last 10 days when he had to go to New York to see his family. It was a tense affair, neither he nor his father talking to each other and his mum, silently, trying to keep the peace. Blaine's grandma was surprisingly accepting of his sexuality but he knew his granddad disapproved, even if he didn't say anything. His grandma had always really encouraged him to be who he was and do what he wanted. His granddad had encouraged him to break boundaries and explore life; it seemed that-to him-there were some boundaries that shouldn't be broken.<p>

As a result of spending all of the holidays, except the last two days, in Florida and New York he had not seen Neil all summer. Neil did constantly email him and through those he learnt that Neil had spent most of the summer in Italy with Sebastian and his mum. Blaine could only imagine the kind of fireworks that had gone off there. Seb and Neil alone with only each other for company was not going to end well. Naturally neither boys had stayed together at their own volition but as Neil and Sebastian's mums were now best friends and Neil's dad had a contract with Smythe&Smithson, they didn't have much choice.

The first day back Neil insisted on taking him out. Blaine didn't protest, he was quite glad that Neil seemed to be taking their second chance as seriously as Blaine was. Blaine, it seemed, was doomed to be wrong. When the two of them got back Neil seized his arm and wouldn't let him go. He dragged him all the way up to the attic.

The door slammed. Blaine shivered in the cold of the attic.

"Neil?" he exclaimed, worry creeping into his voice.

"You know Blaine you're definitely the best thing I've ever had." Blaine didn't know why that statement creeped him out instead of making him happy. "And because you're the best thing I've ever had, you're mine. I can't let you go." Neil didn't sound very emotional when he said this. It was like he was stating a fact, a simple fact that was undeniably true. Blaine couldn't find anything to say to that. He just stared at Neil, eyes wide, and his arm throbbing from where Neil was squeezing it. After the silence grew too long Neil shook him. "I don't think that you understand, Blaine. You're mine. Mine forever." Blaine was thrown back into the wall, he felt the familiar pain and then the hands and he tried to focus on the song 'I Kissed A Girl' to block it all out.

* * *

><p>Blaine fell straight back into the spiral of quietness and withdrawal that he'd been in before. He blamed it on the extra work that he found himself under. He claimed to be stressed out from the constant battling for solos, something Neil was forcing him to do. He had a strange obsession about them dueting at Sectionals and he was too hurt to do anything about it. He knew that if any of his friends smelt a rat it was Thad, and possibly David. He knew that Seb thought something was up again but Blaine didn't count him as a friend.<p>

A large part of Blaine was tired. He was tired of hurting; physically and emotionally. He was tired of feeling so alone. He was tired of being scared. He was tired of being isolated from everyone. He was tired of lying to his friends. He was tired of feeling weak, of being powerless, worthless. Yet at the same time he was too afraid of the ensuing pain to come clean or break it off; Neil had made it clear that there would be no third chances.

Blaine suffered through the whole of September in painful silence, too scared and afraid to do anything about what was happening. Both David and Thad had spoken to him separately, trying to get him to open up to them but it wasn't happening. He'd stopped seeing Ian, which caused Ian to fill his inbox with messages and voicemails. Ian started seeing Jeff more regularly as it was the only way he could keep up with what was happening with Blaine. Blaine didn't go to 'The Cave' with the others anymore. Blaine couldn't even remember who or why they'd named it that. He thought it was probably Thad thinking of something clever or quoting some book.

* * *

><p>It was half way through October when, to put it crudely yet simply, the shit hit the fan. Blaine had been breaking slowly inside; his grades slipping to a consistent low and being talked to by Rick, the Monitor and Head Boy, and Mr Williams about whether there was 'anything bothering him'. In both interviews he'd put on a brave face and said that he was prioritising him singing lead to help the Warblers and, by extension, the school. Both of them had told him that they could speak to the council, Rick was best friends one of the council members Jesse and Thad had been voted on despite being a Sophomore, and tell them to stop holding all these rigorous auditions but Blaine said he didn't mind, though he would try to focus more on his academics.<p>

However his grades didn't rise and so Dean Kierson called him to her office.

"Blaine this isn't good." Blaine was sitting uncomfortably on one of the wooden chairs in her office. Blaine's latest marks from his homework were back and the best mark he'd got was C. He winced and pulled a face as he looked over them.

"I know." she nodded, her face severe.

"I know you know, so why haven't you done anything about this?" Blaine shrugged.

"I tried." she pursued her lips and leant forward on her elbows.

"I understand that pressure isn't what you need right now but I have to be honest with you. If you're grades keep this up we will be forced to make you leave Dalton Academy. If we win Sectionals, it may be a different matter but if you don't take lead _and_ win we'll have no choice." Blaine sucked in the air slowly and exhaled quickly.

"Can you give me anymore time?" she shook her head.

"'Fraid not, but Blaine." she leant even further forward. "If there is anything going on you should tell me what it is?" For the first time Blaine considered telling her about Neil but he just couldn't.

"No."

"Are you sure?" Blaine paused, if he told her about his parents, his dad, he might be able to stay.

"Well, it's Thanksgiving soon and we have the week off and that means I have to go home. If my dad finds out that my grades have fallen he'll kill me, plus he hates the fact I'm gay." there was a pause in which Kierson thought it over.

"So are you saying that, because you were working so hard for the Warblers, your grades began to fall. When your grades began to slip you got worried about what your father would say. The more worried, the more pressure you felt you were under, the further your grades fell." Blaine nodded slowly. She sat back, pressing her palms together in front of her face.

"Mmm." she said, finally. "This changes quite a lot. I'll speak to the Principal, see if we can't extend your deadline." his eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Really, but Blaine." she said in a warning voice. "Your grades _must_ improve, I can't stress how important that is." Blaine nodded, rising from his chair he left the room with a quiet

"Thank you."

The moment he got out of there he breathed out deeply, letting out a deep sigh. Running a hand through his hair he headed out the door and off, not towards Jefferson even though he knew Neil was waiting for him, but towards Dale garden.

Dale garden was a memorial garden for Nicholas Dale, one of the first year Dalton students who had died of hyperthermia in the first winter at Dalton when the snow had come down heavily and he'd been caught out in it. The garden mainly consisted of flowering shrubs and small trees that gave pink blossom in the spring. It had a pillar in the middle with his name and age on it and benches dotted throughout. Blaine sunk down onto one of the benches, staring at the monument, lost in thoughts and worries.

* * *

><p>Thad was sitting in Blaine's room, staring at the various photos he'd taped to the bedpost, he'd copied David like most of the boys. He had a picture of his mum, a picture of his dead grandparents and one of his living ones. There was a picture of a younger Blaine with his 'Cincinnati' friends who he was no longer in touch with and then lots of them and Ian. Surprisingly there were only three of Neil and, actually, one of Seb. Most of them had been taken in 'The Cave' with Ian and the rest of them. Thad rested his chin on his fingers, he wanted to know what was up with Blaine. He had to know. Thad was the one of their friends that was the most obsessive about it. He didn't believe that Seb was 'evil', despite finding him a little creepy at time, and he also couldn't get it out of his head. Thad could fixate on something for years and not get tired. David was preoccupied with his home life, as was Wes, and Jeff and Nick both had rather short attention spans. Therefore it was really up to Thad to figure the whole thing out. He had suspicions but it didn't add up, not from what he knew.<p>

"BLAINE!" the door flew open and in stormed Neil. He looked positively livid. "YOU!" he exclaimed, pointing a finger right at Thad.

"Neil?" he asked, getting to his feet, confused by Neil's sudden anger.

"What. Have. You. Done. With. Blaine." each sentence Neil spoke was full of anger and punctuated with a short breath.

"Nothing. I'm looking for him too." Neil flew across the room, his hand catching Thad's throat and forcing him against the bedpost.

"What did he tell you?"

"No-nothing." choked Thad, his head throbbing slightly. "I… I'm just worried about him."

"WHY?" he banged Thad back against the bedpost, his hand still tight against his throat.

"Be-because he's not himself." he gasped. Neil's eyes were flashing dangerously.

"Why do you think that?" with every word he slammed Thad back into post. Thad's head was aching and he was finding it harder and harder to breathe.

"I think." he gasped quickly, his vision blurring slightly. "I think it's something to do with pressure."

"What kind?"

"I don't know." Thad officially couldn't breathe. Panic rose up inside him, he was going to be murdered by his own _friend_. Neil released his grip and Thad gasped for air.

"I think your lying." his voice was suddenly calm but the suspicious, confident tone made Thad even more scared. "I think you know, or at least _suspect_." Neil was right, Thad did have suspicions, he'd seen bruises on his wrists and back when he'd been changing for sports. Blaine didn't spend time with anyone but Neil, certainly not enough to get those kinds of consistent bruising. In a different world he might suspect Seb, but he quite liked Seb and Blaine never went near him. That meant, logically, it had to be Neil. However there was _no_ _way_ he was telling Neil that. "Tell me." the grip tightened again.

"I think…. I think maybe… Seb." Neil looked at him, as if trying to read into his mind.

"You don't think that, you _like_ Sebastian. You're telling me what you think _I want_ to hear. _Who_. Do. _You_. Think. It. Was!" The tight grip was still there and he had been slammed again into the bedpost. His head was starting to bleed and he'd seen stars. The grip got tighter the longer he stayed silent and Thad knew that, unless he answered him, Neil was going to strangle him.

"You." he choked out. "You. You hit him." there was a terrifying silence in which Neil's eyes burnt. Then he was slammed once more into the post. The blood ran faster down his neck. Neil than carried him, feet off the ground, towards the platform.

"You have a choice Thad. Tell me where Blaine is, or I'll throw you out of these windows." Thad's eyes went wide. When had Neil gone psycho?

"Err." Thad panicked, trying to think about a plausible place for Blaine to be. "He could be any of our rooms or the attic." Neil stared at him.

"You think I'm going to buy that?"

"I think that… maybe, the attic or Wes and Jeff?" he seemed to have pleased Neil because, though the grip on his neck tightened, he walked him back down the steps. However it seemed Neil wasn't going to let him go easily. When he stopped moving he bodily threw Thad. He slammed into the post hard. Sliding down it he could feel blood tricking down his back and the world went black as he saw stars. He blinked furiously. He had to find someone else, preferably Blaine. He had bought Blaine some time because he knew Blaine wasn't in either of the places but when Neil discovered that he was going to go into the stratosphere. Also if anyone was in those rooms he was going to attack them in the same way. He tried to push himself up but his legs gave up and he crashed back down to the floor. He pushed himself up on his palms.

"Come on Thad." he said through gritted teeth. "You've always been weak and shit at sports but your friends need you. You're friends." he groaned as he pushed himself up so his hands were on the bed. "You're FRIENDS!" he managed to push himself, stumbling slightly into the doorframe he flung the door open and moved out sluggishly.

* * *

><p>Neil stormed across the hall into Jeff and Wes' room. The two of them were sitting there, with Nick, playing on Wes' Xbox.<p>

"Hey Neil!" called Wes, holding up his controller in greeting. "Wanna play? We've a spare controller." Neil didn't respond, his eyes were scouring the room.

"Blaine." he said.

"Pardon?" asked Jeff. "Ah man Nick!" he cried as Nick shot him dead. "Really? So unfair." Nick laughed at him.

"Where's Blaine?"

"Jeez dude." said Wes. "We haven't kidnapped him! He went to the Dean, he's probably running over."

"Totally." added Nick. "the Dean is _never_ on time."

"Of course _you'd_ know all about that."

"Well duh, Wes, we didn't waste our time at school in lessons." the three boys laughed. Neil snarled.

"WHERE IS HE?" all three boys dropped their controllers in shock. They looked at Neil concerned.

"Neil." said Wes, standing up. "Are you alright?"

"NO!" he yelled.

"Okay Neil calm down." Jeff also got up. "Just calm-"

"Shit is that blood!" Nick jumped to his feet, interrupting Jeff. Jeff and Wes' eyes shot to his hands and sure enough it was covered in blood.

"Well done Nick, do you want a gold star?" the sarcastic, cruel tone to his voice made them all uneasy.

"Neil what have done?" asked Wes.

* * *

><p>"DAVID!" Thad was leaning against the wall, nearly at Wes and Jeff's door, blood still pouring from his head wound and his neck bruised.<p>

"Shit." David ran up to him. "What happened to you?"

"I…I… Blaine." there was a moment in which Thad blinked and fought the dark spots bravely but then he collapsed.

"Thad!" he cried catching him as he fell. "Thad!" he shook him slightly, trying to get him to wake up. "Fuck." he cried as Thad's blood began to coat his hands. He lifted him off his feet, thankful for his own strength. Worrying about Blaine and what the hell was going on he began to run across the grounds.

Blaine got up from the bench in the gardens. He and Neil hadn't specified where they were going to meet so he assumed it would be the attic, just like always. He moved along completely absorbed in a world of his own. He didn't hear anything except for 'I Kissed A Girl' which played inside his head, he'd gotten very good at blocking out the world because of everything with Neil. He could zone out completely. That's why he moved in a trance like state up the stairs towards the attic.

* * *

><p>"ARGH!"<p>

Wes' scream of pain rent the quiet that had descended. Wes had edged towards Neil and when he got near enough Neil snatched the empty bowl that had been lying on one of the beds-it had contained popcorn-and smashed it over Wes' head. Wes all but crumpled because of the force, his legs gave way and groaned feebly. Neil and Jeff exchanged alarmed looks and edged forwards together. Neil stood, holding a shard of pottery like a knife, trying to face them both off. Jeff looked at Nick and he nodded. Together they threw themselves at him. The three of them hit the ground, rolling backwards into the doorframe and a bedpost. Whilst Nick tried to untangle himself and clear his head Neil, who had dropped the piece of pottery, grabbed Jeff round the neck and smashed his forehead into the doorframe. His shout of pain should have been enough to raise the house but no one came. Jeff was unconscious by the second blow and his limp figure rolled of Neil and onto the floor. Nick leapt up and managed to get a hand to Neil's throat, the rage at what he'd seen taking over him. He began to squeeze, trying to dissuade him rather than actually killing him. Neil kicked and fought back viciously as Nick held him by the throat. Eventually Neil managed to kick his foot directly into Nick's stomach sending him flying backwards into the T.V. and the glass coffee table that Jeff and Wes, for some reason, owned. There was a smashing noise and Nick groaned, unable to stand. Neil got up and, brushing himself off, left.

* * *

><p>David was sprinting across the Quad when he came across Seb. Seb was lying on the grass, camera in hand, photographing a flower. He heard the heavy footsteps and turned to see David running across, towards him, with a limp and <em>bleeding<em> Thad in his arms. Forgetting his work Seb leapt to his feet and ran across to David.

"What's happened?"

"I've got no _fucking_ idea! I just came back to Jefferson and found Thad leaning against a wall bleeding."

"Did he say anything?"

"He said 'I…I…Blaine' and then collapsed."

"Blaine didn't do that."

"I know, but who the hell-"

"Neil!"

"Bas!"

"No trust me, I've seen this before. I know you _all_ hate me but if he was saying Blaine's name, out of all the people involved with Blaine who do you think was most likely to have done this?" David thought it over, aware of Thad loosing blood in his arms. He had to admit Bas and Neil would be the first on his list but Bas had been here so he couldn't have done it and Neil got so pissed off if Blaine spent time with them.

"Take Thad." he said, thrusting his unconscious friend into Sebastian's arms.

"What?"

"I'm stronger and faster, I'll go find Neil." Sebastian didn't get a chance to say another protest because David was already sprinting away. Seb, looking down at his bleeding friend, turned and ran as fast as he could towards the clinic.

David was panting when he arrived in Jefferson. Trying to think straight he guessed the place that Blaine and Neil were likely to be was the attic. Setting off up the stairs he tried to control his frantic breathing.

"NEIL!" he could see Neil, by the attic door as he darted up the stairs.

"David, pleasure." David frowned at the tone of his voice, he sounded so cold. Glancing down at his hands which were on the door knob he saw blood.

"You bastard!" he cried, flying up the stairs he threw himself at Neil. The two of them rolled backwards, fists flying. Neil, it seemed, was much stronger than David had anticipated. He threw him off easily and David scrabbled backwards on his hands and feet until he managed to jump up. He'd split Neil's lip which was something of an achievement but next second all sense of success vanished from his mind. Neil ran at him, torso bent so that his shoulders slammed into him. David didn't have time to prepare a defence. He went flying backwards and, instead of hitting the floor, he hit the stairs. Thump! Thump! Thump! David rolled to the bottom of the stairs and didn't move. Neil nodded once in satisfaction and then moved towards the door. Opening it gently he stepped inside.

Sebastian had never run faster in his life. He'd run into Trent halfway to the clinic. Thrusting Thad into his arms he yelled at him to take him to the clinic and had run off, ignoring Trent's confused shouts. He'd sprinted back across the quad, not bothered by the fact his equipment was lying there; it was named and no one would steal it anyway. He knew that Neil would have gone to the attic because Blaine was likely to be there because it was 'their' place. When he got to the stairs he was shocked to see David stirring feebly at the bottom.

"David!" he dropped down by his side. He shook his shoulders vigorously. "Come on David! I know you're awake!" David blinked and looked up at Seb's pale face, he looked so concerned it was completely unlike the Seb they all knew.

"He's up there!" Seb got up instantly.

"No Bas! Take me you won't make it on your own." Sebastian didn't argue. He pulled David, slung his arm around his shoulder and hauled him up the stairs. Pushing open the door, Sebastian leaned David against the frame and sped in.

* * *

><p>"I FUCKING HATE YOU!" Blaine was shouting at Neil at the top of his lungs. "I'M SO DONE WITH EVERYTHING! YOU'RE GOING TO GET ME THROWN OUT OF DALTON AND I <em>CAN'T<em> LET THAT HAPPEN!" he heard someone approaching and stuck out a hand to stop them coming any closer. Seb, who had been preparing to leap at Neil, stopped. He was sobbing, the tears streaming down his face. "I'M _NOT_ GOING TO LET YOU WALK OVER ME ANYMORE! I'M NOT! I SHOULD HAVE DONE THIS AGES AGO! SEB WAS FUCKING RIGHT ALL ALONG! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A PIECE OF SHIT AND I ACTUALLY _LOVED_ DALTON AND THE LIFE I HAD HERE TILL YOU RUINED IT! BUT I'M NOT GOING TO LET THAT HAPPEN ANYMORE! I'VE GOT TOO MUCH TO LOOSE!" he sucked in a deep breath of air, seemingly unaware of Seb or David's presence but in actual fact he'd seen them both out of the corner of his eye. "I DON'T WANT _YOU_ ANYMORE! _I DON'T LOVE_ _YOU ANYMORE_!" Blaine stopped, the words he was yelling seeming to not be enough. He just cried and behind him neither Seb nor David, who was leaning against the doorframe, moved. Neil was staring Blaine down. There was nothing that could be said anymore. Maybe before a song and a sorry would be nothing but now nothing would be.

Blaine couldn't read the look in Neil's eyes. He had never been that good at working out what he was thinking. He had no idea what was going to happen now. He heard David's hand slip on the frame and his heart beat sped up to a speed he didn't think was possible. Neil was tensed up and Blaine thought he was going to leap at him, but he didn't he just stood there any amount of possible thoughts going through his mind.

When Neil moved he began to advance towards Blaine. Blaine stepped backwards his hand shoving Seb, his hand pushing as hard as he could against his arm and Seb knew what Blaine wanted him to do. He grabbed David who was putting up a fight and left, the door slamming and their footsteps pounding down the hall. When Neil crashed into him he had one chance to wonder where all the love had gone before he saw stars.

* * *

><p>Sebastian tore down the corridor as fast as he could whilst heaving David. He jumped the last four stairs hitting the floor, his knees nearly buckled but he ignored. Curious faces were poking out of most of the doors, they must have finally heard something but Seb and David ignored them.<p>

They got down to the first floor, curious looks following them, when they came across one of the people they were looking for. Rick, with his friends, was taking Jeff, Wes and Nick out of their room. Both their eyes went wide at the sight. Rick looked up and saw them.

"What the hell is going on?" he demanded. "I just found these three in their rooms like this! _And_ when I called the clinic was told that Trent had delivered an unconscious, _bleeding_ Thad to them because _you_." he brandished his finger at Seb. "Told him to!"

"It's Neil." said Sebastian, his eyes wide and face pale.

"Sebastian I don't have time for-"

"He's right." interrupted David. "He threw me down some stairs and _right now _he's in the attic attacking Blaine."

"Shit!" he exclaimed. "Jess, get here!" Jesse ran over, running a hand through his hair.

"What?"

"In a sec. You two!" he pointed to David and Seb. "Wait here! With John and Kyle and then _go to the clinic_!"

"I'm not hurt." protested Seb.

"I'm _not_ ARGUING!" he screamed and ran off, tapping Jesse's shoulder so that he followed. Seb set David down next to his friends and they shared panicked looks with Kyle and John.

Jesse and Rick threw open the door to find Blaine curled up on the floor, sobbing, and Neil kicking him. The two didn't hesitate. When Neil was turning the two of them flew at him and pinned him against the wall. He kicked and fought so badly that Rick had to tug off his own tie and bind his hands together.

"Stay there!" he shouted at him. "Don't you _dare_ move!" Jesse was bending over Blaine was crying.

"It's okay Blaine." he whispered, rubbing his back. "It's okay." Blaine continued to cry so Jesse pulled him up and hugged him tightly. Rick bent down and looked at him, with wide concerned eyes.

"I think." he said, looking back at a subdued Neil. "I'll take him to the Principal."

"Good idea, I'll take Blaine to the clinic."

* * *

><p>The seven of them sat in silence in the clinic. Thad's head was bandaged and he was having a little difficulty remembering what had happened, and the same could be said for Wes. Jeff's forehead was all bandaged up but he seemed fine, except for a blinding headache. Nick immobile, for the time being, owing to the bandages all the way up and down his back. David had been surprisingly unscathed from his tumble down the stairs, his ankle was bound but apart from that he'd be fine. Blaine had had a couple of stitches but he seemed more emotionally damaged than anything. Seb was unharmed.<p>

That afternoon the seven of them were brought into the Principal's office in grave silence. It seemed he'd already spoken to Neil who hadn't explained his actions in anyway. There was silence as Principal Dominics, Dean Kierson and Mr Williams listened to the story of what had happened starting from Thad and ending with Blaine. Rick and Jesse stood silently in one corner, their faces growing steadily more horrified.

"Blaine." the boy in the middle looked up at Dominics who was leaning forwards. "Does Neil, has Neil been the impact on your grades?" hanging his head, Blaine nodded.

"I'm sorry." he said, tears began to stream from between his eyelashes. "I didn't mean to lie, I was just so scared of what he might do. He'd been hurting me and I felt so… so trapped." he swallowed. "I was just so afraid." he continued to cry and Thad put a hand around his shoulder.

"It's alright Blaine. You're not in trouble, you're without a doubt the victim and you're on thin ice anymore." Blaine nodded. "Sebastian." Seb looked up from his own hands. "How much of this did you know about?"

"What?" he asked, a little shocked.

"How much of this side of Neil's character were you aware of." Seb looked back down.

"All of it." he whispered.

"And you did nothing?"

"Hey!" interrupted Thad, all the other boys seemed unable to speak. "He _did_ warn us. He told Blaine again and again, and all of us, that Neil wasn't to be trusted but Neil told us the same thing about Seb. We just believed Neil."

"You didn't." said David. "You were still friends with Bas, you were the only one smart enough to see that he wasn't the bad guy." Thad shook his head.

"It's only because I saw the bruises and I thought only Neil had the opportunity to make them. Before that I was wary of Seb."

"Guys this doesn't matter." said Wes. "What matters is that Bas _did_ warn us, especially Blaine, but, because Blaine was in love with Neil and the photographs which _are_ creepy, we didn't believe him. Also when he told us that stuff he didn't give any reasons behind them, it just looked like a grudge."

"I'm sorry." everyone looked at Seb, he wasn't the boy they were used to. He looked pale and sick and completely defeated, even a little broken. "I couldn't."

"Very well." said Dominics. "I'm expelling Neil, obviously, immediately. I think you could all do with the rest of the week off. You're dismissed."

"Blaine?" asked Nick cautiously, the moment they left the office.

"I just want to go back to my room." they all nodded and led him back.

* * *

><p>The rest of the week quickly with Blaine completely retracting inside himself. He didn't leave bed and the others couldn't fathom his behaviour except for Seb who told them that they had to show him just how much they cared about him. They tried all sorts of things but none of it worked until Thad got together the Warblers, on Saturday, and said that they should sing to him.<p>

That evening the Warblers, with Thad, Wes, David, Jeff and Nick at the front, made their way up to David and Blaine's room. Thad knocked on the door and then entered. "Blaine." there was no noise from the lump inside the bedclothes. "Blaine if you come out there's something we want to give you." Blaine cautiously poked his head out of the blankets but saw only Thad. Before he could question harmonises began to sound from outside the room.

_When you try your best but you don't succeed_

_When you get what you want but not what you need_

_When you feel so tired but you can't sleep_

_Stuck in reverse_

The tears had already built in his eyes when Thad sang the first verse. They didn't know but Blaine had been listening to this all week because it made him feel less alone.

_And the tears come streaming down your face_

David walked in, he moved to stand on the far right, staring at Blaine.

_When you lose something you can't replace_

Wes came in next. He stood next to David on right, almost brushing shoulders with Thad.

_When you love someone but it goes to waste_

Next came Jeff. His eyes were incredibly down cast and he looked as if he'd been crying.

_Could it be worse?_

Nick entered the room last and a left a gap between Thad and himself.

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

Sebastian slipped in and filled the gap. Out of all his friends, Blaine got the feeling Seb was the only one that _really_ understood. When he'd finished the door was thrown wide open and he saw the rest of the Warblers.

_And high up above or down below_

Wes moved forward so that he was standing by the side of Blaine's bed, near the wall.

_When you're too in love to let it go_

Jeff stepped forward, too, so that he was almost at the edge of his bed.

_But if you never try you'll never know_

David moved so he was in level with Wes again, leaving a gap for Thad.

_Just what you're worth_

Nick came up and placed a foot on the frame of the bed.

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

Seb and Thad came forward, slowly, in time to the music. They joined the others so that Thad was by the foot with David and Wes and Seb was by the side with Nick and Jeff.

_Tears stream down your face_

_When you lose something you cannot replace_

_Tears stream down your face_

_And I_

The six of them joined together to sing the tune and Blaine's face was, once again, covered in tears as he began to sob.

_Tears stream down your face_

_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes_

_Tears stream down your face_

_And I_

The Warblers closed the door when they'd finished singing that and he could hear their harmonises receding down the hall.

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

His six friends climbed onto his bed and he was surprised to see Seb was quietly crying. When the song ended they buried Blaine with themselves and Blaine suddenly felt loved again.

* * *

><p>Blaine woke with a start in the middle of the night. His heard was beating very fast as he felt a person next to him. He turned his eyes and saw, to his relief, Thad lying next to him. He sighed and shifted as he remembered that, after 'Fix You', his friends had decided to remain in his room. Wes and David were sharing a bed. Nick and Jeff were draped over the armchairs. Thad was lying next to him and Seb was curled at the foot of his bed. Smiling slightly he curled up against Thad and fell back asleep.<p>

The next morning he was surprised to find himself alone. Glancing at his alarm clock he saw that it was 11 o'clock. He sighed slightly. He'd felt better than he had in days. Maybe, just maybe he should tell them about _everything _that had happened. He could trust them, but he'd like Ian there. Despite not seeing him in ages Ian was one of his best friends and he felt bad about everything, though he didn't doubt that Jeff would have filled him in.

"Morning!" he jumped slightly as David came through the door holding a tray. On the tray was a coffee and a mound of pancakes. Blaine's eyes went wide.

"What?"

"We figured you deserved a treat, sorry there are so many Jeff and Nick kind of went overboard in the kitchen, and you've got a visitor."

"I'm not in hospital."

"Right." said David. "Anyway, everyone wants to come and disturb you, so do you want that?"

"Why not." said Blaine and seconds later the door flew open and Nick and Jeff came bounding in followed by, Wes, Thad and… _Ian_!

"Ian!" the tray nearly clattered to the floor as he bounded up, luckily David was on hand to catch it. Blaine threw himself at his friend and hugged him very tightly.

"Hey there Blaine."

"Ian I'm so sorry, are you _really _mad at me. It's just Neil-"

"Blaine, it's fine, Jeff explained everything." The door opened again and everyone looked up to see Seb coming in.

"Seb, perfect sit down."

"Actually I-" he began but broke off when he saw Blaine's pleading expression. With a sigh he seated him self in one of the armchairs and stared at Blaine.

"Guys. I wasn't entirely honest with Dominics and I have to tell someone. I… I… Neil… he…" Blaine took a deep breath, trying to compose himself. "He raped me."

* * *

><p>There was an awful 10 minutes in which Blaine explained everything that had happened, though not in great detail. When he'd finished Seb, who had gone paler and paler, got up and left. Everyone stared after him, confused, until Thad got up and followed him.<p>

"Seb!" he called. Thad had followed Sebastian all the way out to one of the gates and was surprised to see a car parked there with Seb's stuff in it. "Seb what are you doing?" Seb turned, from where he'd been leaning against the car, to face him.

"What's it look like?"

"Why are you leaving?" Seb seemed to struggle with himself for a bit.

"Because I failed." he said.

"How?" asked Thad, moving so that he standing next to him.

"I only stayed because I was trying to stop anyone from getting hurt by Neil. I only stayed because I didn't want _anyone _to go through what happened to me." Thad was shocked to see his eyes were filling up with tears. "See!" he exclaimed. "You're shocked that I have emotions. Everyone is! Do you want to know why I'm like this?"

"Yes." replied Thad, honestly. Seb seemed a little taken a back by that.

"Okay, don't interrupt." Thad nodded. "In Junior High I met Neil. We became friends quickly because at the same time his dad was getting a contract with my parents so we saw a lot of each other. We started dating right before we moved to Dalton, we'd both come out to our parents." he sighed. "I saw in Neil what Blaine saw. I saw someone perfect. The fucking man of my dreams." he shook his head. "It was when we were in Spain that things turned sour. I had friends there and I wanted to see them and Neil wouldn't let me. We got into a row and he attacked me, smashed my head against a wall and told our parents I'd fallen. After that I was terrified of him. He was so strong. I mean, he did box at school and he was the champion but still." Thad's mouth went into an 'o' of understanding, so that's why he was mega strong. "He loves having ownership of things and doing whatever he wants to them. We're like his toys. Marionettes dancing along to his tune." he sighed again. "He just knocked me around a lot when I didn't do what he wanted, I was completely under his control. I'd started putting on the façade that you're all used to. It made me feel better because everyone thought I was so supreme and confident when actually I was just broken." he ran a hand across his face. "On our first day here he tried to rape me. I freaked. I hit him and I broke up with him and our friendship shattered." he rubbed a hand over his eyes. "From then on he had _so much_ hanging over me. I couldn't tell anyone about what had happened. I didn't have you guys because Neil was _always_ closer to you lot. So I kept up my act and tried to dissuade anyone from going near him. Everyone thought I had a grudge because he managed to clinch solo over me. You know all he had to do was mention the words 'sex' or 'screw' or any other kind of euphemism and I'd freak out. I couldn't cope. Then Blaine came and I'm not going to deny that I fell hard. I wanted to protect him from everything that Neil could do but I _couldn't_ talk about it." his voice was beginning to crack. "Neil managed to convince him I was evil and…" he broke off, a hand over his eyes, crying. Thad put a hand on his shoulder but he shrugged it off. "It's my fault this happened! I hurt the person I love so badly!" Thad looked at him, feeling completely powerless. "So I'm leaving, I'm going to try and do something right."

"Maybe you just need a break." suggested Thad.

"No I'm never coming back." he pulled open the door slid in and, before Thad could say anything else he drove off. As Thad stood there, watching the car get smaller and smaller he got a text.

_Tell Blaine (and the rest)_

* * *

><p>Thad did as he was told and for a little bit after that, everything looked like it was going to be okay. Then, about 6 days later, they got some horrifying news. They'd been lounging in Blaine's when Jeff's phone went off. He picked it up.<p>

"Hey Jos-" he stopped speaking, his face going pale. "Right, we'll be straight there."

"Jeff?" asked Neil, coming close to him.

"Ian's been stabbed." he said quickly.

"By who?" asked David as they jumped to their feet.

"Some boys from his school, some bullies." Blaine choked slightly, fear rushing through him. They piled into Thad's car, who had just got a licence and his parents had bought him a car for his birthday, and drove as fast as Thad would to the hospital.

They had a two hour wait till they could see Ian. They knew he was going to live but had to wait an extra hour till he woke up, and his dad had seen him and the doctors and police had spoken to him.

"Hey Ian." Jeff, who had been biting his nails, crept to side of his bed.

"Hey J." Jeff smiled slightly.

"How'd you feel?" asked David.

"Like crap." came the sincere reply.

"Yeah." said Wes. "Hospitals do that to you." Ian smiled slightly.

"B, how you doing?" Blaine smiled a bit.

"Okay, now that the freak out is over." Ian smiled.

"I'm going to be okay guys but I won't be around for long, my dad's already looking for somewhere to move to." they all nodded, they understood. "Can I talk to Jeff in private?" he asked and the others all nodded, whilst Jeff looked a little nervous.

"Ian.." began Jeff, uncertainly.

"Just let me talk." said Ian. "You're a great guy Jeff and I really like you but I don't love you. I realised, as I lay bleeding to death, that I'm hopelessly in love with Blaine and always have been, sorry." Jeff, on the other hand, let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Phew, you don't know how glad I am to hear that." Ian frowned. "I'm in love with my straight best friend." he added. Ian burst out laughing.

"You!" he giggled. "And Nick!" he laughed for a while whilst Jeff scowled at him.

"It's not funny." he said annoyed. "He's straight and I'm in love with him."

"Wait Nick's straight?" said Ian confused.

"_Yes_!" said Jeff, rather annoyed.

"Are you sure?"

"_Yes_! We experimented at the end of Middle School." Ian frowned.

"I'm pretty sure that he's not had a girlfriend, well at least I've known."

"He hasn't." said Jeff with an eye roll. "He's a hopeless romantic and believe magically one day he'll find some girl and they'll be each others true loves, or something like that." Ian burst out laughing again and this time Jeff joined in.

"I never had him pegged as that type, but Jeff." he said seriously. "You should tell him."

"Why?"

"Because Nick isn't stupid enough to think that true love can only be one gender, tell many girls has he kissed?"

"None, that I know of."

"And he tells you everything so…" Ian didn't say anymore, instead raising an eyebrow at Jeff. "Fine. I'll tell him, what about you and Blaine?"

"I can't he's too hurt, maybe later." Jeff nodded, sadly.

"I'll go now." Ian waved bye to him as he left.

"What did he want?" asked Nick instantly. Jeff took a deep breath. "To break up with me." he said. Everyone clamped a hand over their mouths, shocked. "It's okay, I'm in love with someone else and so's he.

"Who?" asked Nick, intrigued and a little hurt Jeff hadn't mentioned it to him.

"I don't know who he's in love with but I love you." Jeff didn't watch the expression of shock that built up in Nick's eyes, instead walking away before the tears could fall.

* * *

><p>From then on life went up for Blaine. He got better, his friends and the entire school went out of their way to be nice to him and prove that they had him; no matter what. By Junior year they had a new Principal-Wyte-and Blaine was back to singing lead, under the Council of Thad, and somehow, Wes and David and his marks were at an all time high. Jeff and Nick weren't a couple but Nick had told them all that he was just trying to figure out how you know when you love someone. They all Nick had zero experience accept the experimental date with Jeff so they let it go.<p>

* * *

><p>When Blaine met Kurt his friends were cautious. Firstly Jeff had told them all that Ian loved Blaine and they wanted the two of them to be together, the only downside was that Ian lived miles away and Blaine didn't know. They also saw that Kurt was completely head over heels for Blaine and they were being cautious. However Blaine remained oblivious to all the people that were in love with him. Instead he took on the role of mentor to Kurt and missed that all the holding hands and coffee trips were fanning the flame Kurt held for Blaine. Slowly the Dalton boys warmed to him. Wes said, whilst he had a huge ego, he was actually nice. They noticed, though, that Blaine hadn't told him about any of his past and he also didn't know about Kate or even Rhiannon and Clark.<p>

When Kurt basically told Blaine he was in love with him they all listened with baited breath but it seemed nothing had come of it, except Blaine being a little more cautious and confused. By the time Kurt insulted Blaine in the coffee shop they were sorting shipping the two of them, if only to save their sanities. When they discovered about Blaine's 'bisexuality' they wanted to bang their heads against the wall. It was obvious that Blaine was looking for a way out, a way for him to never be hurt like he was with Neil. Yet it didn't help that Blaine had compared Kurt to Karofsky because Blaine understood what had happened to Kurt. Eventually they made up and the others prayed that that would be the last time they rowed.

However there was more to come because not long later they got a tip off from the new coach of Aural Intensity and the two of them rowed about sex education, or something. Blaine wanted Kurt to be informed so he wouldn't get taken advantage of like Blaine was, the only problem was that Kurt didn't know about all that so he threw Blaine out. Blaine had to frighten Kurt's father with horror stories about Kurt being taken advantage of to get what he wanted.

Then, as if all the previous drama hadn't been enough, Pavarotti died and Kurt sang 'Blackbird' in his honour and finally, finally, Blaine realised who he liked. They watched it through a keyhole and were very pleased with what they saw, though that didn't stop them giving Kurt a talk about hurting Blaine. The only downside of them getting together was that Ian stopped talking to Blaine because of his broken heart, and how pissed off at himself he was for waiting too long.

From then on everything ran pretty much smooth; Kurt's transfer and Prom was a struggle but they made it through. Thad had been counting how many days it would take for Blaine to transfer after Kurt did and was actually quite surprised by how long it had taken him. They kept an eye on Blaine to make sure that none of the crap that had happened at his old school happened again, and they were glad to hear that Blaine was happy at McKinley_, _until Neil turned back up.


	5. Chapter 5

There was silence in the clinic after they'd finished telling their story. Blaine shifted in his position next to Thad, his face pale and his eyes ever so slightly red. Kurt stared at all the boys, unable to believe he hadn't known about this. Unable to believe that Blaine had kept an entire relationship from him. How come Blaine hadn't told him about Neil? Or Sebastian? Or Ian? What was so wrong with telling him about his best friend who was gay? Eventually Blaine broke the silence.

"Was Ian really in love with me?" there were nods all round. "Jesus, why didn't you guys tell me?"

"Because he didn't want us to." said Jeff simply. "We weren't going to break our promise." Blaine ran a hand over his face.

"So you let my friendship with him burn, because you wouldn't break your promise!"

"Blaine!" snapped Wes. "Think about what you're saying. We did the same for you! We wanted to tell Kurt about this, we _could_ have told Kurt, but said you didn't want that to happen so, guess what, we didn't tell him!" there was a silence after that. Kurt stared at Blaine in shock and Blaine just buried his head in his hands as if he was trying to think clearly. Kurt still didn't understand one thing. One thing hadn't been mentioned because it had happened tonight.

"Why did you kiss him?" everyone looked back at Kurt. Blaine sighed.

"Because I had to."

"No you didn't." Kurt replied, almost indignant.

"_Yes_ I did!" Blaine let out an almost frustrated groan. "You have _no idea_ what it was like to be in my position! Jeff and Nick were _dying_ on the floor and David was hurt. I had to do something!"

"So you kissed him?"

"It was the _only_ way to get him to stop! You have-you don't know Neil!" he cried. "Neil was only pissed off because I'd told him that I didn't love him, and because I wasn't with him! If I got back together with him he'd leave them alone! That was the highest thing on my list of priorities at that moment! I _wasn't _going to let him get away with it this time, I had things to loose, namely _you_! I was going to tell. I was going to tell everything and if that didn't work I'd do whatever it took to keep _you_ and my friends safe. Besides someone was going to have noticed he was gone, both Trent and Daniel were keeping an eye on him. He'd already hurt Thad so I assumed that they'd be watching him even closer, _someone_ would've come." Blaine stared at Kurt, daring him to say anymore. The silence that lingered even stronger in the air. Sebastian was the first person to move again.

"Are you really going to tell?" he asked.

"_Yes_." he said decisively. "I want him out of my life! I want him as far away as he can be!"

"I could tell too." suggested Sebastian.

"What good would that do?" asked Blaine. Seb shrugged but Nick said.

"Maybe you could get him arrested." Blaine and Sebastian shared a look.

"Would you?" Sebastian nodded. "Thanks."

The door opened and Wyte entered.

"I am so sorry." all the boys looked up at him, shocked by his apology. "I fear-I know that this is _my_ fault. I should have listened to my fellow staff. I didn't and I got you all hurt."

"We don't blame you sir." said Thad, instantly. "We blame Neil." he looked at Blaine and Blaine nodded.

"Sir, if it's alright with you, Seb and I want to talk to you."

"Of course, this way." he held out his arm and, after hopping off the bed, Blaine and Sebastian left with the room.

"Could we really get him arrested?" asked Jeff the moment they'd left.

"Fingers crossed." said Wes. "Davy you doing okay?" David shook his head.

"I just feel empty." Wes nodded, and laced his fingers into David's.

"I could call Chrissie if you wanted." David shook his head.

"You know." piped up Jeff. "I'm always amazed that you guys have dated throughout _all_ of High School. I mean you've _never_ rowed. How is that even possible?" David shrugged.

"We just _get_ each other. I mean we're just _relaxed_. It doesn't matter if she misses a date, or if I don't see her for two weeks." he shrugged. "We're just cool."

"And in love." added Wes.

"Yeah that helps."

"Hmhmm." Kurt cleared his throat and all eyes diverted to him. "Am I invisible?" he asked.

"I should hope not." replied Nick and Jeff hit him.

"I do worse in English than you and _I _knew that was a rhetorical question."

"I knew it was rhetorical." Wes, David and Thad all burst out laughing whilst watching them.

"What?" they both asked.

"Nothing." replied Thad. "It's just that you've been dating for-what-less than 10 minutes and you're already behaving like an old married couple."

"Excuse me." said Kurt.

"Sorry." said Thad. "Was there something you want?"

"Yes." it wasn't Kurt that spoke but his father. "What the hell were you thinking?" Thad looked rather affronted.

"What the hell was I thinking about what?"

"_Why_ didn't you tell my son about this?"

"Because we were damage controlling the situation, the last thing we needed was Kurt storming up to Neil and telling him to stay away from his boyfriend, it would have gotten them both killed. As it is neither of them are harmed, least not physically."

"Why would I do something like that?" asked Kurt. "Why would I storm up to someone who was dangerous?"

"Because you _don't understand!_" Thad was getting distressed, he looked angry.

"Thad." said Wes, warningly but Thad ignored him, completely worked up into rant mode.

"Because when Neil was holding a knife to your father's throat you told him Blaine was your boyfriend even though it was _clear_ that would be the last thing Neil wanted to hear. All because _you don't understand_!" there was a silence.

"Don't you dare shout at my son like that!" said Mr Hummel angrily, getting to his feet.

"Hey Burt." Finn grabbed his arm. "Let's just calm down, we don't want to start a fight."

"Thank you Finn." said Wes.

"Hey I just remembered something!" said David, randomly. "When we were telling Blaine about this originally he said that all the we needed now was for Bas to turn up and we said no chance, but Bas did turn up!" Jeff and Nick started to grin whereas Thad just looked at him like he was insane.

"Looks like Blainey Bear is Trelawney in disguise." sniggered Nick.

"Highly unlikely." retorted Thad. "If he could see into the future he'd never have gotten with Neil in the first place." they lapsed into silence again.

"Does Blaine love me?" there was a round of incredulous spluttering after that question.

"Kurt." said David, incredibly seriously. "You know how much you love Blaine?" Kurt nodded, a little downcast. "Blaine loves you _at least_ equal to that." Kurt smiled slightly.

"Can you be sure?" he asked, a slight desperation in his eyes.

"Kurt." Wes' tone of voice matched David's in seriousness. "Since Blaine transferred we have only seen him _twice_ and one of those times was to tell him about Neil's return, that's how much time he spends with you, do you think he'd spend so much time on you if he didn't, 100%, love you." Kurt nodded.

"So he's not, at all, in love with Neil?" Jeff choked and Nick thwacked him on the back.

"Careful!" he cried. "I was just stabbed!"

"Sorry honey." everyone rolled their eyes at Nick's cheeky response. Nothing had changed now that they were dating.

"Anyway." Jeff turned back to Kurt. "Blaine stopped loving Neil a _very_ long time ago, when they were still dating."

"I'll say." said David. "You heard what we heard him yelling when we came into the attic last year." Kurt pursed his lips.

"l love Blaine." he admitted. "But I don't feel like I can trust him."

"Do you have to trust him?" asked Thad. "Isn't loving him enough?" Kurt shrugged.

"I feel like it should be but it's really not. It's like something's gone." there were sad gazes all around the room.

"Kurt maybe you should leave." suggested Thad.

"Why?"

"Because it's getting late." Kurt glanced at his phone and was surprised to see that it was, indeed, late evening. He sighed.

"Okay. What about Blaine?"

"His mum will probably pick him up, or he can stay the night, whatever he prefers." Kurt nodded at Thad's words.

"C'mon dad, Finn." the three of them got up, though Burt looked a little annoyed that he had not had a chance to speak to Blaine.

"Kurt!" he turned to see Thad staring at him with huge eyes. "Please forgive him, please take him back." Kurt nodded, sadly, internally unsure.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Sebastian left the Principal's office in silence. Both of them were pale and had very red eyes. There were faint tear tracks on both their cheeks. It had been harder than they'd imagined. However Wyte was taking the matter seriously and said he would be in touch with the police. Neil's parents had already been to pick him up. He wasn't unconscious anymore but he was <em>very <em>confused.

Looking to his left he saw Kurt, Finn and Mr Hummel exiting Main and heading out towards the car park.

"I'll see you back at the clinic." he called to Seb.

"Blaine?" Seb called back, a little confused.

"Just tell the others I've gone to talk to Kurt." he responded as he dashed after Kurt.

"Kurt!" he called out breathily as he came to a stop just behind his boyfriend. Kurt stopped and turned, along with his family.

"Blaine." he said, mildly surprised.

"Kurt." Blaine panted, again. "I need to talk to you! You have to understand that I only kissed him because I wanted everyone else to be safe and I only said that I wasn't in a relationship with you because he was about to run your dad through with a knife. I need you to believe me when I say that _I love you_! Please?" he begged. Kurt looked at him, his height meaning he looked down in Blaine's wide, red eyes.

"Blaine.." he began. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath and started again. "Blaine you know _everything_ about me. I've never kept a secret from you. I don't _have _a secret to keep from you. I thought you'd done the same. I thought I knew you and now I've realised that I don't have a clue who you are." Blaine and Kurt's eyes began to fill with tears simultaneously as he spoke. "_Even_ if you didn't tell me about Neil you could have mentioned Ian. You could've told me that you'd had a boyfriend even if you didn't go into details, but the fact is, Blaine, you lied to me. You told me that you'd never been anybodies boyfriend before. I thought we would be each others first, everything. Now I've found out that you've had this whole other _relationship_." Kurt sighed and looked down at Blaine who was crying. "I just don't know what to think." he said, shrugging. "I just… you're not the person I thought you were. I found out, today, that _three_ other people were in love with you, _three_! Maybe one I could deal with but _three_!" Kurt shook his head and shrugged, bravely fighting the tears. "I thought we were special and now I find out I'm just another in a long line." Blaine shook his head vigorously, desperate to prove Kurt wrong.

"No!" he said, the tears flowing freely down his face. "No, it's not like that at all. I only just found out Ian loved me, too! And Seb's changed, I don't know how he feels about me but he's not going to try and come between us. He's grown up! He's not afraid anymore!"

"Oh great!" exclaimed Kurt. "He's not afraid, why should that matter?"

"Because all of the time I knew him he wasn't himself, he was someone else. He was trying to stand out, trying to be so cool and confident. I know how that feels, you loose who you really are. He's a nice person, somewhere inside. He cares about me, Kurt, he's not going to rip us apart." Kurt swallowed.

"You don't know that."

"Kurt, I have to. I trust these people with my life, god only knows what would've happened if it weren't for them." Kurt's shoulders sagged.

"You trust them more than me." he said quietly.

"No, I trust you equally." there was a pause. Burt stepped forward.

"Kurt can you go to the car."

"No."

"It's okay Kurt, I'll talk to your dad." Kurt let out a huff and walked off, Finn trailing behind him. Burt turned his eyes on Blaine and Blaine was surprised to see that they weren't burning with anger.

"You hurt my son." Blaine swallowed. "Normally, I would be shooting you with my shotgun at this point but you also tried to save my life." Blaine swallowed again. "I just want to know, honestly, were you ever going to tell Kurt about that?" Blaine shook his head.

"No, I love your son and I don't particularly enjoy keeping secrets from him but I couldn't tell him about that." He move towards a bench and sunk onto it. "When I met your son he was." Blaine shrugged trying to find the right adjective. "Breaking." he said finally. "I saw it immediately. He just reminded me of me when I came to Dalton. I knew he was a spy, instantly, and normal procedure is to take them to the wrong room but I realised Kurt needed some comfort and we weren't going to perform 'Teenage Dream' at Sectionals so I brought him along. After that Kurt." Blaine shrugged again. "Kurt looked up to me. He saw me as someone strong and confident, completely comfortable with who I was and where I was in my life. I was so… solid to him. I didn't want to take that away. I didn't want to shatter what he saw in me for both our sakes. He needed someone to show him the way, when he was being bullied and new at Dalton, and I felt even better about it. It made me feel, every time Kurt saw me like that, that Neil hadn't affected me as much as I thought he had." Burt looked down at Blaine and sort of understood what he meant. The Blaine he saw in front of him was not the Blaine Anderson he was used to. He wasn't confident, or charming, or dapper, like he normally was. He looked defeated, worn out, and lost. He looked like someone who was slowly loosing their grip on everything.

"Are you sure you don't need a lift back?" asked Burt.

"No I spoke to my mum, I've got the day off school tomorrow and so do these guys, I'm staying in Thad's room for the night." Burt nodded and turned away, unsure how to say goodbye to Blaine.

* * *

><p>Blaine, Thad, Seb and David were the only ones let out of the clinic for the night. Doctor Gardener wanted to keep the other three in for observation. They all went into Thad's room and David took the spare bed, Blaine and Thad shared his bed and Seb pushed the armchairs together to make a bed. No one could sleep, however, so they stayed up, far into the night, talking.<p>

Seb told them what he'd been up to in Europe and how he'd changed at his new school.

"It was kind of simple." he said, lying on his back, his feet hanging over the arm of the chair. "I kept my façade, it was so simple, it was just natural but I ended up with no friends. I started thinking and one day I saw myself in a mirror. I just realised, I didn't recognise myself. I saw what.. Neil had done to me. I smashed my fist into the mirror over and over agin and broke them both." the three other boys snorted. "One of my dorm mates found me and took me to their clinic. He asked me, in stilted English, why I'd done it. I told him I'd become someone that wasn't me. I'd become someone that everyone hated. He was very understanding." Seb shrugged. "I just got back to being me." Blaine smiled at him.

"That must feel nice."

"I couldn't possibly say."

David talked about Kate a lot. He told them all his favourite memories. Blaine, having been his roommate for over two years, had heard many of them before but he didn't mind. David talked about her for nearly two hours straight. He cried silently for most of it, as did Blaine, but it seemed to do him some good.

Blaine closed his eyes as he nestled further into the blankets.

"I miss Dalton." he admitted. All heads turned to him and waited in silence until he spoke again. "I miss the feeling of security." he said finally. "I mean, now Neil's not here, I feel so safe. I feel like I don't have to worry. Plus I don't have to think about what my father's going to say each morning and at the end of each day."

"If you miss it so much." said David.

"Why don't I come back." finished Blaine. "I don't know, maybe I never realised how much I loved this place. How good this place was for me. It's like, my heart's at McKinley because that's where Kurt is but Dalton is my home."

"Just transfer." said Seb.

"It's not that simple."

"Why? You're parents were really cool with you going to McKinley, why not Dalton?" Blaine shrugged. Apart of him really did want to come back here. Dalton was the kind of school in which he felt safe and loved and taken care of, McKinley wasn't like that. He'd really lost that feeling of security since he'd moved.

"Maybe I will." he said. "In the morning, I'll talk to mum."

_Lights will guide you home_

Seb started singing first, quite softly, but the others soon joined in.

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

_Tears stream down your face_

_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes_

_Tears stream down your face_

_And I_

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

Blaine smiled, a couple of tears in his eyes. David was crying and Seb also had glassy eyes. Blaine rolled over, burying his head in Thad's pillow, he slept.

* * *

><p>When Blaine woke up the next morning everyone else in the room was asleep. He got up, out of bed and picked up his phone. Slowly and silently he made his way over to the bathroom, closing the door he locked himself in. As quickly as he could he dialled his mum's number.<p>

"_Blaine?"_

"Hi mum."

"_Honey are you okay?"_

"Fine, I just got up."

_"That's rather late."_ Blaine smiled slightly and glanced at his watch, it was 10:30.

"Yeah we talked into the night." he said in explanation. "Anyway there's something I want to talk to you about, something I wanted to ask you?"

"_Of course."_

"Can I move back to Dalton?" there was silence on the other end of the line.

"_Why?"_

"Because I miss it, I miss my friends, I miss feeling safe and secure and everything." he shrugged, then remembered his mum couldn't see him.

"_Well, I suppose your father won't mind, he's still under the impression that they'll 'straighten you out', but are you sure?" _

"Yes mum, it's what I want."

_"What about Kurt?"_

"I can see him on weekends." he said easily, not bothering to mention the two of them were, essentially, broken up.

"_I'll talk to your father."_

"Thanks mum."

"_Take care Blaine."_

"I will."

_"I love you."_

"Love you too. Bye."

"_Bye bye honey."_

Blaine smiled as he hung up. He quietly cross to the door and unlocked it.

"Please tell me that you were on the phone to Kurt and you've sorted out your lovers tiff." Blaine blinked. There, looking rather weary and sleep deprived, was Thad. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"No, I was talking to my mum."

"Oh!" exclaimed Thad, even more interested than before. "What did she say?" Blaine shrugged, retaking his seat.

"That she'd talk to my father but he'd probably say yes." Thad smiled but it faded quickly as he sat next to Blaine. "Are you okay?" asked Blaine. "You've been quiet and not at all yourself, is there anything you want to talk about?" Thad shook his head but then stopped. Staring, seemingly, ahead of him he slowly opened his mouth.

"How do you know if you're gay?" he asked quietly. Blaine's mouth dropped wide open. He gaped, wide eyed and open mouthed at his best friend, unable to believe what he'd just heard.

"You… you think you're gay?" Thad shrugged.

"I don't know, I just want to know _how_ I would know." Blaine looked at him sympathetically.

"There is no way. There's no straight divide. I mean." he shuffled closer. "Do you think you like someone?"

"I don't know!" he exclaimed. "How am I supposed to know whether I like someone or… if it's something else." Blaine nodded, keeping his gaze trained steady on him.

"How do you feel?" Thad swallowed and blinked very rapidly. Taking a large breath he answered Blaine's question

"I feel… nervous, every time I look at them… butterflies erupt and then twist themselves into knots over and over again in my stomach." A smile began to grow across Blaine's face. "I don't know how to act. I want to be normal but… I don't what I'm doing!" he buried his head in his hands.

"It's all go round here." commented Blaine, as he rubbed Thad's shoulder. "How's your ankle?"

"Fine." he replied, confused.

"Just checking." replied Blaine. "Look Thad." he said when he'd let silence descend again. "I think you should go for this. If you like someone you should take the risk, sometimes it ends badly, other times it ends well."

"Eurgh." said Thad, rubbing a hand over his eyes. "I'm trying to remember the last time my life was normal." Blaine smiled.

"Normal's overrated."

"Blaine! You've betrayed me!" Blaine laughed and soon Thad joined in. "So you going to take that chance?" Thad shook his head.

"I think, I know, they like someone else." Blaine bit his lip.

"Are they together?" Thad paused before shaking his head. "Then there's always a chance. Now if you'll excuse me I need to shower."

"Excuse me this is my room, use David's shower."

"Fine!" Blaine left the room and, after sitting in silence for a moment, Thad got up and went into the bathroom.

Sebastian blinked, his eyes wide open. He lay, with his back to the room, so that the other occupants were unaware he was awake. He, unlike Blaine who simply wanted Thad to take a chance and hopefully get someone, was very interested in who Thad liked. He was assuming it was someone at Dalton because, unless he'd really changed, Thad didn't have any friends out of it. This meant it was a boy and probably someone in their year. Someone who liked someone but wasn't with them. He frowned, he wondered…

* * *

><p>Blaine and the others went back to the clinic when they'd all showered and eaten. Jeff and Nick were back in together in the same bed and Wes looked very bored. He perked, however, when they arrived and David came to join him. Thad, Blaine and Sebastian all sat on the vacated bed in the middle and Blaine told them how he was thinking of transferring back. He got a round of cheers from Wes, Jeff and Nick and he took his phone out and put it on silent, waiting for his mum to tell him whether or not he was coming back.<p>

They wiled away the hours playing games, namely Charades and Pictionary. They were half way through guessing something Thad was drawing when Blaine's phone began to buzz. He picked it up quickly.

"Mum?"

"_Hello darling."_

"Did you talk to dad?"

"_He said yes, he thought it was a good idea."_ Blaine rolled his eyes.

"So when am I coming back?" he asked. All the boys around him sat up a little.

"_Monday, most likely."_ Blaine smiled.

"Thanks mum, thank you so much."

"_It's okay Blaine, just make sure you take care of yourself."_

"Don't worry, there are other people here to do that."

"_I'll see you soon, won't I?"_

"Sure, I'll come back this evening. I'll see you then."

"_Till then, then. I love you."_

"Love you." Blaine hung and a grin spread across his face. "I'm coming back!" there were cheers from his friends till Nurse Fletcher came and shushed them.

"Blaine." said Wes, eventually. "Shouldn't you tell Kurt?" Blaine nodded.

"Yeah, I should do that now."

"He's in school." Blaine glanced down at his watch.

"Yeah but by the time we get there he should be home."

"We?" asked Nick.

"Yeah, well, if you guys can make it, I'd like to sing to him, too."

"Trying to woo your lover boy?" questioned Jeff.

"No." said Blaine, sarcastically.

"We'll get Doctor Gardener to check us over, and if we can we'll come." the others nodded and got up and left. Sebastian immediately wandered off muttering for them to get him when it was time.

"David do you have any clean clothes I can borrow?"

"Pardon?" asked David.

"Clean clothes, I didn't want to take without asking."

"Sure." said David, beckoning Blaine.

"Coming Thad?" asked Blaine.

"No." he said. "Too much effort." Blaine glanced at the crutches and boot and nodded.

"Fair enough."

* * *

><p>After standing alone for a little while, deep in thought, Thad decided that he might as well follow Seb. He limped off in direction that he'd thought he'd gone. Thad wasn't sure where Seb was going to be because all the classrooms that Thad peered into were either occupied or pitch black and empty. He kept going though, sure that there was something was up with Seb. He was nearly going to given up when he heard the sound of a piano and a voice coming from one of the music rooms.<p>

_You got his heart and my heart and none of the pain_

_You took your suitcase, I took the blame_

_Now I'm tryna make sense of what little remains, oh_

_'Cause you left me with no love and no love to my name_

Thad recognised the voice instantly. He was mildly surprised that he still remembered the exact sound and texture of it and that, like Neil's, it had improved in their time away.

_'Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't break_

_No it don't break, no it don't breakeven, no_

Thad limped along the corridor, peering through the windows of the practice rooms and finding them all empty. Suddenly he spotted an open door at the end of the corridor. He moved as swiftly as he could towards it.

_What am I gonna do_

_When the best part of me was always you_

_And what am I supposed to say_

_When I'm all choked up and you're okay_

Thad leaned against the door frame and watched Seb play and sing. He was completely absorbed in what he was doing he didn't hear nor see Thad as he watched him.

_I'm falling to pieces_

_(One's still in love while the other one's leaving)_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_('Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven)_

_Oh, it don't breakeven, no_

Thad applauded as best as he could when Seb finished. Seb blinked in surprise and turned on the piano stool, possibly wiping away a tear.

"Thad." he said, his tone of voice a little unsure. Thad came limping into the room, leaning forward onto his crutches.

"Still in love with Blaine?" he questioned. Seb nodded sadly and rubbed his eyes again.

"It sucks. You know the real reason I came?"

"I think I can guess."

"Yeah 'course you can. So much for that plan." Thad shrugged.

"I doubt Blaine would fall for you just because you saved him from Neil, if that was the case he'd be head over heels for David." Seb snorted slightly.

"Yeah, I guess. I just hoped though."

"I know." Thad looked down at the floor, an awkward silence.

"I'm sorry." Thad looked back up into Seb's eyes, trying to read the expression in his eyes.

"Oh god." he exclaimed. His face creased up, as if he were in pain but he was just embarrassed.

"I'm really sorry, it's just I-"

"You don't need to explain." said Thad, shaking his head. Seb nodded.

"Of course I don't." he sighed and Thad looked back down at the floor. Eventually he made up his mind to leave.

"I'll tell the others where you are." he said, limping back towards the door.

"Thad!" called out Seb. Thad twisted his head round to stare at him.

"Yeah?"

"You know you're the best friend I've had in my whole life, right?" Thad gave him a small smile out of the corner of his mouth before leaving the room. When Thad had closed the door behind him, Seb buried his head in hands and tried not to stop thinking.

Thad hadn't gone very far when he crashed into someone. As he had been looking at the floor, he hadn't seen the person coming, nor did he notice who it was he'd walked into.

"Sorry." he apologised, still not looking up, trying to move around them.

"Thad?" Thad looked up and saw both Jeff and Nick standing there. Nick was leaning against a stick and Jeff had his left arm in a sling.

"You alright?" questioned Jeff. Thad swallowed and nodded.

"Where's Seb?" asked Nick.

"One of the music rooms." croaked Thad.

"Thad what's wrong?" asked Jeff, concern written all over his face. Thad face contorted for a second as if he was trying to fight what he was feeling and what he wanted to feel. Suddenly, completely unexpectedly, he burst into tears. Both Jeff and Nick exchanged looks of complete shock before they hugged him, as best they all could.

"Shhh," said Jeff.

"It's okay." said Nick, looking concernedly at Jeff who looked somewhere between shocked and worried. Thad cried a little bit longer until he finally seemed to calm down. His shoulders stopped shaking as violently and his grip on the handles of his crutches loosened. He stood upright and looked, ruefully, at his friends.

"Sorry about that." he apologised.

"It's fine." said Jeff. "As long as you tell us what's wrong." Thad sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"I'll tell you in the car."

* * *

><p>Jeff and Nick sat in the back of Thad's car, with Thad sandwiched between them whilst Blaine drove. David and Wes were in Seb's car.<p>

"So." said Jeff, turning his head to the left to look at Thad. "Why were you crying?" Blaine looked, pointedly, at Thad through his rear-view mirror. Thad sighed.

"I like this person and they know but they're completely in love with someone else and they think I'm their best friend." there was a pause until Thad continued. "And it's so _stressful_! I've only just noticed it and it's already driving me insane! How do you people stand it?" he questioned the car in general but no one gave him a response. "I think…" he said after he'd fumed silently for a couple of seconds. "I think it's timing. There's just so much other stuff going on that's _so_ much more important but it's all I can think about!" he sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"How long have you felt like this?" asked Nick.

"Since yesterday evening, afternoon, sometime late in the day!" he exclaimed. "Except I didn't know what it was, I had to stay up all night thinking about it. I then asked Blaine how you knew if you were gay." there were raised eyebrows from the boys either side of him. "And you pretty much know the rest." There was a silence and Blaine was just about to speak, when Nick burst out laughing. He was bent double a handing slapping his good leg.

"Oh my god!" he gasped, laughter making him sound hysterical. "Oh my god! I don't believe it!" Thad glared at him whist Blaine rolled his eyes and Jeff stared at him confused. "That's too funny!" he continued to wheeze and laugh for the rest of the two hour car journey, prompting Thad to say

"I hope of you die via lack of oxygen."

* * *

><p>"Has the world gone mad?" asked Wes when the two groups met up outside Kurt's house. Him and David had just sat through a two hour car journey in which Sebastian had not said a word, instead glaring at the road and blinking in a very twitchy way. Now they were standing on the pavement and Thad looked pissed off, Blaine looked exasperated, Jeff nonplussed and Nick was bent double, leaning on Jeff's good shoulder, wheezing and giggling.<p>

"Nope." replied Blaine. "I'd say that this is pretty normal." his statement caused Seb to crack a small grin, Nick to double back up and just about everyone else to roll their eyes. "Now if you'll excuse me." he went up to the door and knocked. He knocked three times and then waited. There was no response. Blaine knocked again. Again everything stayed silent. He raised his hand and rapped it hard against the wood, ignoring the proper knocker.

"Maybe they're not back yet." suggested Wes as they, once more, got no response.

"Nope." replied Blaine, a little annoyed. "That's Kurt's car." He pointed to the large black and vehicle and the others side.

"So he's… ignoring you?" queried David. "I didn't think he was _that_ angry."

"He's more hurt than angry, I think" responded Blaine, pulling out his phone he pressed one of the speed dials. It rang twice before hanging up. He tried it again. The same happened. He texted Kurt. He rang his home phone. Most of the Dalton boys were now suppressing grins as Blaine called, texted and knocked over and over again.

"OH MY GOD ANDERSON, WHAT DO YOU WANT?" the window immediately above them flew open and Kurt's head appeared out of it, a very pissed off expression on his face.

"You didn't answer the door." said Blaine, innocently. Kurt glared at him.

"What do you want and _why_ did you bring an audience?"

"They're not an audience, they're here for a reason." Blaine took a deep breath and met Kurt's angry eyes. "I'm here for two reasons. Firstly to tell you that I'm moving back to Dalton."

"_WHAT?"_

"And secondly to… well I'm not really sure what you'd call it but I'm just… it's a surprise." he finished lamely.

"You're transferring back to Dalton, why?" Blaine didn't miss how Kurt's eyes travelled onto Seb.

"Quite a lot of reasons but two main ones; first, my dad. The pressure at home, especially with what's happened recently, I just… my dad is just something I don't need at the moment. He's just making everything so bad and I can't avoid him when I'm at McKinley." Kurt opened his mouth to protest but Blaine ploughed on. "And second, why did you leave Dalton?"

"Wh-what?" Kurt was completely thrown off track. "That's irrelevant." he said eventually.

"No it's not." said Blaine simply. "It's really not, just answer the question."

"Because, whilst Dalton was wonderful and accepting and _you_ were there, it wasn't home. It wasn't where I belonged." Blaine nodded.

"It's the same. McKinley's a good school and the Glee Club is wonderful, all of you-even if you constantly row-but it's not home. It's not where I feel safe. It's not where I _really_ belong. My heart, though, Kurt, will always be at McKinley." Kurt stared at him, not able to articulate anything to interrupt him. "My heart'll stay until it's bearer moves on." Blaine smiled. "My heart will be wherever you go, so right now it's at McKinley, with you." Kurt licked his lips nervously, biting the lower one he gazed down at Blaine with wide eyes.

"What was the second thing?" he asked, eventually.

"Ah, give me one second." he turned around and gathered all his friends around him. When they turned back they'd all assembled themselves into a semicircle around Blaine and Kurt had a very good idea about what was going to happen next.

_If I never knew you_

_If I never felt this love_

_I would have no inkling of_

_How precious life can be_

_And if I never knew you_

_I would never have a clue_

_How at last I'd find in you_

_The missing part of me_

_In this world so full of fear_

_Full of rage and lies_

_I can see the truth so clear_

_In your eyes_

_So dry your eyes_

_And I'm so grateful to you_

_I'd have lived my whole life through_

_Lost forever_

_If I never knew you _

Kurt's eyes filled with tears as he sang John's part from the song 'If I Never Knew You' from Pocahontas. The Warblers he'd assembled all swayed, as best they could, and smiled, even Sebastian. He noticed that Jeff and Nick were holding hands and Thad was sandwiched between David and Wes, looking a little uncomfortable. Blaine stopped when it got to Pocahontas' part and gazed at Kurt, hopefully.

"Sing." a voice that sounded like Finn's came floating out of the window. Kurt turned his head to glare at him.

"Go on!"

"C'mon white boy, you know you want to." it seemed Rachel and Mercedes were there too. He rolled his eyes and turned back to Blaine.

"That was beautiful." Blaine smiled, slightly.

"Not quite what I was hoping for but I'll take it, for now." Kurt smiled at him slightly, too. "Are you still angry at me?" he asked and Kurt looked down at his hands, which were resting on the windowsill.

"I'm not angry with you. I'm just… I need some time Blaine." Blaine nodded.

"I'm not going to vanish." promised Blaine. "I probably won't be around this weekend as I have to pack and everything, but next week." Kurt smiled out of the corner of his mouth.

"We'll see." Blaine nodded.

"Well, bye." he said.

"Bye." Kurt closed his window and Blaine turned back to his Jefferson friends.

"Well that was an anti climax." said Wes eventually. Blaine snorted and made to cuff him around the head when he remembered the injury. "That's right Anderson, don't touch."

"Why is everyone suddenly calling me Anderson?" asked Blaine as they wandered back to their cars.

"Would you feel better if I called you Blainey Bear?" asked Nick innocently and hopped out of Blaine's swatting hand.

"How are you all so chipper, you're covered in bandages?"

"What can I say, I'm part leprechaun." everyone burst out laughing, even Sebastian.

"Nick." he said, the smile wide on his face. "Leprechauns are Irish, you're half French." Nick's mouth dropped open.

"So that's why my relatives all laughed at me!" everyone dissolved into hysterics.

"Nick!" exclaimed Jeff. "Have you been telling everyone you're a leprechaun?" Nick turned bright red.

"Maybe." he said. Everyone just bent double laughing and Nick tried to keep a straight face.

"Oh Nick I love you." Jeff said between his laughs. "I really do, even if you can be _so_ stupid." Nick pouted.

"That's unfair. Now I have to say I love you back even though you insulted me." Blaine was laughing so hard he was leaning against Thad's car to support himself and Seb was leaning against his own. Thad was clutching his stomach with one hand and Wes and David were leaning on each other. Jeff, who was suppressing his grin very badly, leant forward and kissed Nick. When he pulled back Nick had gone from bright red to deep crimson. He coughed a little and if possible turned even redder.

"Let's go." said Blaine. "Before Nick dies of something." Nick was still very red when they got back in the cars they'd come in and drove off.

* * *

><p>The seven of them got back to Dalton at around dinner time. Instead of going to the dinning room in Main for their meal they begged Thad to make them something. He gave in much easier than normal but insisted that Jeff and Nick had to be far away from the kitchen and that he needed a hand. Blaine, who was a disaster in the kitchen, quickly volunteered to look after Nick and Jeff and asked Wes and David to help. That left Seb standing awkwardly in the corner. Thad grimaced at him.<p>

"So can you cook?" he asked finally to break the awkward atmosphere.

"Depends." said Seb.

"Can you cook rice?" Seb started to laugh.

"Yes, I can definitely do that." He came over to the counter and rolling up his sleeves set to work.

When they were waiting for the food to cook Thad limped over to the table and took a seat. Seb, after checking the food once, moved to sit opposite him.

"Would I be able to rejoin the Warblers?" he asked, eventually. Thad rolled his eyes.

"Of course, you're still very good but I wouldn't set your sights on a solo anytime soon. We've got Blaine back _and_ Jeff and Nick." Seb nodded.

"That was really only about Neil and Blaine." he said. "And my front, I'm not really that keen on getting a solo." Thad smiled.

"That's all right then."

"Who's on the council?" he asked after they'd been quiet for a little while. "I take it you still are." Thad nodded.

"And David and Wes." Sebastian smiled slightly.

"Yes I can see that." after another long silence Seb asked "Who are you thinking of nominating to take over?" Thad snorted.

"It's a bit early, at the moment the only person on my list is Daniel."

"I don't know him."

"You wouldn't, he's a Freshman."

"Oh." they lapsed back into silence.

"Thad." said Sebastian at last. "We should really talk." Thad looked at him and half the conversation seemed to happen in their eyes.

"No, not really." Thad said in the end.

"But-"

"I think the foods nearly ready." Thad pushed himself up and limped across to the cooker. Seb sat at the table, staring at his hands, breathing deeply.

"Let me." Seb had gotten to his feet, walking across he put a hand on Thad's shoulder to stop him trying to get the chicken out of the oven. Thad grimaced once before stepping back.

"I'll go call the others." he limped out and Seb closed his eyes once and breath deeply in before going about to get the dinner ready.

They ate dinner mainly in silence.

"Crap!" exclaimed Blaine suddenly. "I told my mum I'd be back in the evening, she probably thinks I'll be back for dinner." everyone rolled their eyes. "I need to go but I don't have a car."

"I'd take you." said Thad. "But I can't drive."

"I'll do it." Seb offered immediately, getting to his feet. Blaine looked at him before asking

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." he said, swinging on his blazer. "I'm not hungry." Blaine nodded before getting up too.

"See you guys soon." called Blaine and the rest nodded.

* * *

><p>The drive to Blaine's house was awkward. Except for Blaine giving directions they stayed in silence, unsure of what to say to breach it.<p>

"So you met Kurt when he was spying." Blaine looked in surprise at Seb.

"Yeah." he said, not sure where this topic of conversation was going.

"And he liked you but you didn't like him, that's got to be awkward." Blaine smiled slightly but shook his head.

"Not really, I was oblivious of how he felt for ages."

"Oh." he said. "Was that because…"

"Yeah I think being with Neil just shut me out. You heard about the whole bisexual thing."

"Just trying to run away from what he did." Blaine nodded.

"Not the best idea I've had." Seb shook his head.

"It's natural." said Seb. "I know that, if I hadn't have taken that time away, I might still be what Neil made me and completely afraid of getting into another relationship."

"Are you interested in getting into another relationship?" inquired Blaine. Seb didn't answer.

"I'm more interested in moving on." Blaine blinked at him, even more shocked.

"Really?"

"No point waiting on someone who doesn't love you and is head over heels with someone who feels the same way."

"How'd you figure that at?"

"Common sense and a little help." Blaine nodded.

"Oh that's me!" he cried suddenly. Seb stamped on the breaks causing them both to jolt forwards. "Thanks for the ride!" he cried as he jumped out of the car.

"See you soon!" replied Seb and Blaine waved back at him and Seb smiled, a little tightly, and drove off.

"So it's all over?" he was sitting in his room and him mum was sitting on his desk chair.

"Yeah." Blaine was lying back on his bed.

"And Sebastian's back?" Blaine nodded. "Are you sure that he won't try and meddle?" Blaine smiled at the concern his mum took in his personal life and shook his head.

"No he told me that he was moving on, said there wasn't any point in waiting on me." Caroline nodded, aware that there was probably more to it than what Blaine was telling her; there always was with teenagers.

"Well, I spoke with the school and they're quite happy for you to and get yourself settled in on Sunday so that you're ready for lessons on Monday." Blaine smiled.

"That's great. I can pack tomorrow and then leave Sunday morning." Caroline smiled at her son, glad to see him happy about something.

"How's David?" she asked as she made her way to the door.

"Coping." replied Blaine. Caroline nodded. As she left the room and closed the door she suddenly realised how much her son had grown over the years they'd been in Westerville. It might have been hard on him, and their whole family, but it had made him grow into a wonderful young man.

* * *

><p>On Saturday Blaine avoided his father as much as possible by shutting himself up in his room. He didn't want to speak to his father, or even look him in the face. It was strange just how much Blaine had grown to hate his own father. He'd gone from wanting his father to accept him, from wanting to please him to not trying to change his father's own views but still hurt by what he said. In the end the two of them just avoided each other. Harold so he wouldn't have to see his own failure, wouldn't have to feel disappointed and Blaine so that he wouldn't have to hear the derogatory comments coming from his father's mouth.<p>

Sunday came around not quick enough for Blaine. He stayed up late twisting and turning in his bed, constantly looking at his watch, unable to sleep from anticipation and excitement. He wondered who he'd be rooming with, probably Thad because he didn't have a roommate. He guessed it was also possible Williams would put him with Seb but Blaine wasn't sure he could cope with the awkward atmosphere that erupted every time he and Seb were alone together.

His father, thankfully, said he had better things to do than take his son to school so it was just Blaine and his mum in the car. It was much more fun than the last time they'd been in a car together. Caroline was incredibly happy that Neil was gone from his life and Sebastian wouldn't be bothering him and Blaine was excited about his imminent return to Dalton. With such an exuberant atmosphere it didn't take his mum long to turn on the radio and soon the two of them were singing along to whatever song came on. Caroline actually had a good voice, it was where Blaine got his singing genes from, but she rarely used it. In fact the only times she sung was when she cleaned the house, and no one was in, and when her and Blaine were in the car, alone, and feeling good.

His mum took him, and his cases, to the reception and filled out the forms. Unsurprisingly Blaine's friends were already there. Trent was actually there too and, whilst his mum talked to Ms Talbot, Blaine hugged him very tightly and thanked him for everything he'd done for them. Trent just rolled his eyes and asked Blaine what he'd have done. The eight of them, after Blaine had hugged his mum goodbye and because Blaine had his old uniform on, immediately headed off towards the dorm buildings. Lots of people who were milling around throughout the school came over to shake Blaine's hand and say hi.

"Who am I rooming with?" asked Blaine once they'd bid goodbye to Trent and were in Jefferson.

"Me!" said David, excitedly.

"You?" asked Blaine. "But you're with Wes."

"Not anymore. Williams thought, given what's just happened, that you'd be most comfortable with your old roommate."

"You don't mind?" he asked Wes and Wes shook his head.

"I don't really care, I'm with Thad now." Thad just rolled his eyes at Blaine's grin.

"No one can be worse than Nick." he said in a tone that suggested long suffering. "No one."

"I do try." said Nick. "And Jeff doesn't seem to mind."

"That's because he's as crazy as you _and_ crazy about you." said Thad.

"That's very true." piped up Seb and they all laughed as they came through the Common room, more people stopped to shake his hand. Kyle and John came running down the stairs and hugged him very tightly. Austin poked his head out of his room after hearing all the noise and frowned, confusedly, at Blaine. Blaine waved at him and he waved back before disappearing again.

David threw open the door, making Blaine remember his fist day at Dalton. The room was identical to when Blaine had first arrived except, this time, it was clean. There weren't papers scattered everywhere or piles of books, in fact it was too neat for David. Blaine looked at Wes and Wes sighed.

"He cleaned it all to take his mind off Kate." he whispered in Blaine's ear. Blaine nodded. However he said

"I'm glad to see you made the effort this time round." and stepped into the room, David smiled and followed him.

"I better go." said Thad. "I have to tell everyone that there's a Warbler meet after school tomorrow so that we can re-audition you and Seb." Blaine nodded. "These guys will be more than enough help to unpack your stuff, though."

By the evening Blaine had unpacked everything, spoken to Williams, Kierson and Wyte, picked out an audition song and once more been treated to Thad's cooking, with Seb's helping hand. Somehow everything at Dalton seemed right. It didn't seem very odd that, at this very moment, John was running up and down the hall with Kyle on his shoulders, a giant cloak over both of them, in an attempt to scare all the Freshmen. It didn't seem odd that it sounded like a cat was dying in one of the rooms above because that was Gary's room and he had decided to try and invent an instrument out of rubbish and violin strings. It wasn't even bizarre that below him he could hear people screaming T.G.I.F in the common room on a Sunday because it was Jefferson and David had been wrong. If you had to classify the house as one thing Blaine wouldn't have chosen Warblers, he'd have picked oddballs, people that were just completely random and insane.

* * *

><p>Monday was a tiring day. Blaine was, unsurprisingly, behind in all of his lessons as Dalton had <em>very<em> high standards that far exceeded McKinley's. The teachers, undoubtedly because of what had happened with Neil, shuffled the seating plan so that he was always with a friend. It was hard as he discovered that in his AP English class they were studying a different text than he had been at McKinley. He skimmed through the book with David on his other side, tapping his pen in an irritating fashion, and was pretty sure he'd fail English this year. He gave up on listening in that lesson as he had no idea what Mr Hamilton was talking about. Mr Hamilton was the kind of teacher that could only really teach the crème de la crème and therefore most of his class stared at him with glassy eyes as he ranted on. Blaine spent most his lessons in the same state of inattentiveness. The only lesson he listened in was Mrs Wallace's biology lesson because Mrs Wallace was Kyle's mother and therefore she came round, after everyone had started working, and explained what they'd been doing, in detail, to him.

"Order!" Wes was back to banging his gavel when the Warbler was meet was meant to begin. Everyone fell very quiet, knowing that two ex soloists were returning.

"We are here to consider welcoming two other students to our number." said Thad. "Daniel." he said to the boy and Daniel leapt to his feet and threw open the doors. Seb and Blaine came through.

"We'll draw straws." said David. Daniel held out the bunch of straws and both Seb and Blaine shared amused glances. They both pulled one out each and Seb looked at his tiny one with a highly amused expression on his face.

"Sebastian drew the short one." announced Daniel to the room at large.

"Thank you." said Wes. Blaine sat down with out being asked and stared expectantly at Seb.

"Sebastian Smythe." said Thad, internally bored by the pointless formalities. "Do you have a song for us?"

"Yes." said Seb and he walked across to the corner where the covered piano stood. He threw off the cover and pulled out the stool. The Councillor's twisted to see him properly. He stared at the keys for a moment before beginning to play the intro.

_I heard that you're settled down_

_That you found a girl and you're married now_

_I heard that your dreams came true_

_Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you_

It was only at the end of the first verse did Seb dare to look away from the keys and meet the eyes of person most people knew he was singing to. Blaine smiled, slightly, at Seb as he sang to him.

_Old friend, why are you so shy?_

Then Seb did something unexpected, instead of keeping his eyes locked with Blaine, he turned his head to the left and stared at Thad. Thad turned scarlet instantly. Blaine pressed his lips together to stop himself from ginning.

_Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light_

_I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited_

Seb turned back to Blaine and Blaine watched him, head tilted to his right, a passive yet thoughtful expression on his face.

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it_

_I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_

_That for me, it isn't over_

Nick suddenly got to his feet, hobbling over he gestured to the piano. Seb got up and Nick took over his playing.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you, too_

Seb began to wander, his eyes fixed on Blaine, between the chairs, all the Warblers staring at him. Those who had known him, looked surprised, and those that had never heard him sing, amazed.

_Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah_

Kurt had been expecting Blaine to call that day, or to text, or give him some sign that he was coming over, but he didn't. Kurt stressed over it all day until, at last, he decided to take matters into his own hands and drive over to Dalton himself. He wanted to make sure that Blaine really wanted to be with him. He asked Mrs Talbot, who recognised him, whether Blaine was still in Jefferson and she'd said yes but that at the moment he was at a Warbler meet so Kurt headed over there right away.

_Nothing compares, no worries or cares_

Kurt had stopped in the open doorway and saw Sebastian standing in the middle of all the Warblers, his eyes closed and singing from his heart. Nick was sitting on the piano stool and diligently playing away at the accompaniment. All the Warblers, including Blaine, were gazing at him with enthralled expressions.

_Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made_

_Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_

He squeezed his eyes tight shut and everyone was surprised to see tears escape from between them.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you_

_Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_

Sebastian had made his way over so that he was standing right in front of Blaine and singing to him. Blaine stared up at him but Kurt couldn't see the look on his face because Sebastian blocked it from view.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you, too_

_Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_

When the song ended the hall erupted into applause. All the Warblers got to their feet and Blaine, Kurt's heart skipped at beat, pulled him into a long tight hug. When he let go and David opened his mouth every single hand, including Wes', shot into the air. They all shared a laugh as David rolled his eyes and said

"Welcome back into the fold Bas."

"Seb!"

"Warbler."

"Blaine Anderson." began Thad, when everyone had taken their seats. "Do you have a song for us?"

"Yes." said Blaine. "But I fear it won't be as good as that." everyone laughed and Blaine picked up a guitar that was leaning, conveniently, against his chair and began to strum casually.

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it_

_I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted_

_I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back_

The easy, light hearted, rhythm had everyone moving along in their seats. It was a nice bit of relief after Seb's intense song.

_Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest_

People had already joined in, harmonising quietly in the background, reminding themselves of why Blaine had been their lead for ages. He was an excellent front man.

_And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention_

_I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some_

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_It cannot wait, I'm your_

_sWell open up your mind and see like me_

_Open up your plans and then you're free_

_Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love_

_Listen to the music of the moment people, dance and sing_

_We're just one big family_

Everyone grinned as Blaine spun around looking at everyone as he sang that line, knowing Blaine meant what he was singing.

_And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved_

Blaine had sauntered over to the table and, after the last 'loved', threw a wink at Thad who pushed Blaine away as he leant closer.

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more_

Blaine obediently danced away, a huge grin covering his face.

_It cannot wait, I'm sure_

_There's no need to complicate, our time is short_

_This is our fate, I'm yours_

_D-d-do do you, but do you, d-d-do_

Blaine leant down so that his head was sticking between Jeff and Nick's as he continued to sing.

_But do you want to come on_

_Scooch on over closer dear_

_And I will nibble your ear_

The two of them eventually swatted him away, both a little red in the face as the Warblers laughed at them.

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_It cannot wait, I'm yours_

_Open up your mind and see like me_

_Open up your plans and man you're free_

_Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours_

_So please don't, please don't, please don't_

_There's no need to complicate_

_'Cause our time is short_

_This is, this is, this is our fate_

_I'm yours_

There were more cheers from the Warblers and Kurt internally questioned when the Warblers had become so light hearted and relaxed. A flurry of hands shot into the air and David welcomed back Blaine Warbler. Kurt walked away, not sure what to make of what he'd seen. He guessed that Blaine had been right because Sebastian had been singing I'm going to get over you song, not anything else. Blaine also seemed very happy, like nothing terrible had just happened. Kurt wondered just how serious he was about getting back with him.

* * *

><p>Blaine spent the rest of the week buried in catch up work. He'd texted Kurt after he'd gotten out of Warbler rehearsal to tell him that he might as well do all the work he had to this week so it didn't pile up, otherwise he'd never get out again. He didn't get a reply from Kurt for ages and when he did all it said was 'okay'.<p>

On Thursday Joseph came to visit them to tell them that Ian's funeral would be on Sunday and that, if they didn't mind, would Blaine and Jeff give a small speech about him. Both boys agreed at once and Joseph told them that most of the people in the congregation would be friends he'd accumulated at Julian Farrow and family.

* * *

><p>Sunday came too soon for Blaine and his friends. Seb had decided to come too, simply because he had known Ian and they needed someone else to drive. The only other Dalton boy to come was Trent because, again, Trent had known Ian relatively well. When they got there, all pale, and dressed in their Dalton uniforms with black ties. They were greeted by some of Ian's cousins who were acting as ushers. Trent and Seb went to sit near the back but Blaine and the rest were ushered into the second pew on the right.<p>

The service mostly passed straight over Blaine's head. The tears fell surprisingly fast and his shoulders shook. Thad put an arm around him and let him sob whilst Jeff had his head buried in Nick's chest. Wes and David had their arms around each others shoulders and were pale and pokerfaced. When Joseph had finished his speech, his brother's arms around his shoulders as he sobbed, it was Blaine's turn. All heads turned to him but he couldn't stand. He couldn't talk. Suddenly he felt something pulling him upwards. Thad had a hold on his hand was guiding him in the right direction. Blaine stumbled after his sombre friend up to the front. He took two seconds to compose himself before he began to speak.

"Ian was…" he stopped, squeezed his eyes shut and stared again. "Ian was my best friend. Ian… Ian became my friend when we were both… outcasts from-in our school. He became the thing that got me through the day. Ian gave me a sanctuary where I could… we could be ourselves and not worry about what the rest of the world thought of us. He was an amazing friend… and I _loved_ him." the tears were pouring down his face and the only thing keeping him standing was Thad. "_So_ much, just not in the way that he did, and it's my biggest regret that I didn't try harder to get back in touch with him, because Ian was the thing that got me through the really dark times. Ian was…" Blaine shrugged, looking at all the bowed heads, the boys he didn't know that were from the J.F. Academy all looked sad and some were crying. "Ian was everything. He was talented, he was brave, he was dependable, he was funny, he was crazy." Blaine stopped to swallow. "He was… he was just perfect." there was a lot of sad nodding and smiles after that. Blaine looked at Thad, hoping he would make the announcement. Thad stepped up to the microphone, his hands trembling.

"Jeff was going to give a speech but… but we decided to share our personal tribute for him with you. We knew you'd appreciate it." Wes, David, Jeff and Nick were making their way up to the front. All the instruments were there; guitars, keyboard, even drums, now all they had to do was get through the number.

Singing 'Smile' was, without a doubt, one of the hardest things they'd done. They struggled to carry their individual lines coherently and, at the end, they choked out the chorus as one, again. The entire church cried whilst they heard that and many of his friends from the Academy nodded along to what they were singing.

When Ian had been lowered into the ground and his sleek coffin covered with dirt they walked away. Joseph had been surrounded by family so they hadn't interrupted and all of his other friends were busy comforting each other. As they walked hand in hand, Blaine spotted someone, staring down at a gravestone. Blaine blinked. His heart plummeted. He never thought he'd see that person again. His grip tightened on Thad's hand. Thad turned to him.

"What?"

"It's Alex." Blaine's voice quavered. Thad looked and saw the person standing over a grave.

"That's _Alex_?" he asked incredulously. Blaine nodded.

"What's he doing here?" asked Wes. Blaine shrugged and unattached his hands from theirs.

"Blaine!" Thad called out in warning.

"I just need to talk." said Blaine and walked over towards him. "Alex." he said softly. Alex didn't move or acknowledge Blaine in anyway. Blaine looked down at the grave and read the name

_Kingsley Lucas Cross_

_1990-2007_

Blaine blinked, was that his brother? Alex eventually looked up.

"Hello Blaine, your speech was very moving." Blaine gaped at him.

"You…you were at the funeral?" Alex nodded.

"I don't come to graveyards for fun."

"But.." Blaine gestured to the headstone.

"I'm not supposed to be here." said Alex.

"Why?" asked Blaine.

"Because Kingsley was bisexual." Blaine's eyes went wide.

"Your brother was bi?"

"Pardon?" said Alex, confused. "Oh, that's not my brother, that's my cousin." Blaine nodded.

"What happened?"

"He committed suicide, another reason I'm not allowed here."

"Can I ask why?"

"Yes, because he was out in some _gay bar _when he told some friends of his he was bisexual. They were all drunk and they said that there was no such thing as bisexual, that he was 'crawling back inside the closet' or something like that." Blaine's eyes went wide, remembering vividly his argument with Kurt about this very topic. "They decided to beat it out of him. When they all got thrown out he was drunk and injured, he stumbled back to his flat and his boyfriend, who'd been away, left all these messages saying they couldn't be together if that's what he thought. Then he hung himself because his friends and boyfriend was all he had after my uncle threw him out." Blaine's eyes were so wide Alex raised an eyebrow at him. Blaine blinked.

"So is that why you hate gay people?" he asked. "Because you think that it killed your cousin." Alex nodded.

"I loved him, and I looked up to him." he shook his head. "It was…" his whole body shook with anger as he searched for a word that was strong enough, but Blaine didn't need to hear one.

"If you hate us so much why are you here?"

"Because…once upon a different time me and Ian were best friends. He came to my cousins funeral just to support me." Alex shrugged. "And I transferred after they stabbed Ian." Blaine's eyebrows went up, the boys that had stabbed had been from his new school, hadn't they? "Call it a reality shock." he said grimly. "I realised that _those _people were like me and my friends and they were like those… that killed Kingsley. You know I tried to get in touch to say something but you'd both vanished." he shrugged. "Then I heard about this… I couldn't not come." Blaine nodded.

"I'm sorry about your cousin."

"I'm sorry about Ian, and you, though you seem to be doing okay." he nodded back at the group of boys who were all glaring at Alex. Blaine shook his head.

"You've got no idea." Alex held out his hand.

"I guess I've grown up and had several reality shocks." Blaine took his hand firmly.

"Same here." he said. They shook hands seriously. Alex let go first. "I better go before his dad recognises me and beats me up. He won't take as kindly to my presence as you did." Blaine nodded.

"Goodbye Alex."

"Bye Blaine." Alex walked off, and after waving once more and nearly crashing into someone standing by the gate. Blaine took the flower he'd been wearing in his button hole out and placed it on Kingsley's grave.

"I'm sorry." he said to the piece of stone before returning to his friends.

* * *

><p>Kurt had snuck into the back of the church right after some huge hunk of a boy who looked incredibly sombre. Kurt hadn't been entirely sure why he'd come to the funeral. Maybe it was because this was somebody who had been so close to Blaine and Kurt wanted to pay his respects to that person. He was surprised to see both Trent and Sebastian sitting just two rows in front of him and Blaine, Thad, Wes, David, Nick and Jeff in the second row. The whole atmosphere had made him cry for a person who he'd never met, especially when Blaine and the others had sung 'Smile'. He'd left the church quickly so he wasn't spotted and walked off to the gate to watch them lower Ian into the ground. He'd then been surprised that, after beginning to walk away, Blaine ran up to the hulk of a boy he'd been sitting next to. He watched them both talk and, eventually, shake hands and separate. The boy then walked into him as he turned round to wave once more at Blaine. Kurt had ignored his apologising, instead focusing on Blaine laying the flower on some other person's grave.<p>

* * *

><p>Again that week Blaine didn't meet up with Kurt because, when they got back to Dalton, David got a voicemail saying that his sister's funeral was that Saturday and therefore the six of them would be driven to Manistee, Michigan where is family actually lived. Due to the length of the journey, and the nature of their visit. They were given Thursday and Friday off and the plan was to set off late Wednesday, drive overnight and take the next two days easy before driving back on Sunday.<p>

David's Uncle Scott came to pick them up in his seven seater car. David sat up front in silence, Wes was sat on the left of Nick and Jeff and Thad and Blaine were in the very back with all the bags around them. When they got there David threw open the door and flung himself onto his mum. Wes got out just as fast and hugged both his parents. David's dad came out, his wheel chair buzzing as he made his way down to David. David wrapped both his arms around him and cried a little bit. Wes hugged them both too and then let out a cry as Eva and Will came running to both of them. Whilst the reunion was occurring the other boys got their bags out of the car and made their way up to house.

"Oh boys!" exclaimed Mrs Sullivan. "It's so good of you to come. I heard you had a funeral last Sunday and this must be awful." Thad, who was their spokesperson when no one else could speak, said

"It's fine Mrs S, we all liked Kate very much and we need to be here for David, and Wes." She let out a sort of hysterical cry and threw her arms around Thad who looked completely bemused.

"Come on mum." said David, putting an arm around her and prising her off the still shocked Thad. "I think you've given our Thad a heart attack." she smiled weakly at Thad's frozen face.

"Come on Thad." said Nick, shaking his shoulders. "Wouldn't want to have to tell Basil that you've fallen for someone else."

"_WHAT?_" everyone looked around and smiled slightly as they saw Nick running from Thad who looked positively livid. Blaine, who was the only one who'd heard, doubled up with laughter. Jeff, who Blaine was leaning on, shot him a completely confused look before shrugging it off, and Blaine's hand.

* * *

><p>The funeral was a tough affair. David's family, which was huge, had all flown in, and so had Wes'. It seemed that the two families were inextricably intertwined and looked after each other. For example Wes' cousin Manuel was currently dating David's cousin Eliza. The service was full of speeches, songs and tears. David and Wes had done one together which had a PowerPoint slide of Kate growing up with them, and Rhiannon and Clark. The two of them supported each other as they cried and spoke and sang. Blaine cried into Thad's shoulder whose face was scrunched up and had one hand over his mouth. Nick and Jeff held each other tightly as they cried.<p>

Both Wes and David helped carry the coffin down the aisle and they both cried onto the side and their grip was only steady because they were holding the coffin. As she was lowered into the ground David fell to his knees and buried his head in hands. Wes knelt behind him and rested his head against his back. Will had come and hugged him and David wrapped both his arms around him and cried into his hair. Eva encompassed the three crying boys with her arms and the four of them crouched before the grave, sobbing.

* * *

><p>Blaine didn't sleep at night. None of them did. Though they were all emotionally drained from two funerals in less than a week they didn't feel physically tired. Instead they piled into David's room and talked about everything that had happened since they'd all met. Nick told the story of how they became friends with Thad. The tale always made Blaine think of Hermione becoming friends with Harry and Ron. What essentially happened was that Thad was a quiet, shy, know it all that disapproved, and was annoyed by, Jeff, Nick, Wes and David's crazy antics. However one day Thad had been in the library, studying, and he saw Jeff and Nick come in and start throwing a tennis ball between them. They didn't mean any harm but when Jeff missed a catch it knocked straight into a book case and caused the books to tumble out. Unfortunately at that moment Ms Quincy had turned up and was about to drag them to the Principal to expel them when Thad, who rarely spoke out of class and found the two boys incredibly annoying, thought expulsion was a rather extreme punishment for knocking books of a shelf, so he stepped up and said that he'd accidentally knocked them off when he was trying to reach one of the ones higher up, he'd also surreptitiously kicked the tennis ball underneath his desk. Ms Quincy, who had already grown very fond of Thad, let them go and from then on they'd been friends, with Thad bailing them out when they got into trouble and nagging them to do there work in a very motherly way. Jeff talked about Ian, David Kate, Wes about the pain of loosing some of his family, Thad Sebastian and Blaine talked even more about Neil.<p>

* * *

><p>When they got back to school on Monday, they were all tired and were delighted when Williams said they could have the day off. They crashed out and were woken by Seb who said that the Warblers wanted to know whether they were having a meeting. Thad had sprung off the sofa he was sleeping on in the common room and made a mad dash around campus to try and sort it all out.<p>

"You know something." Nick, Jeff, David, Wes, Sebastian and Thad were all sitting in the Senior Commons whilst Blaine talked to his Mr Hamilton about his English class.

"What?" Jeff asked Nick.

"Blaine hasn't done _anything_ more about him and Kurt, it's Wednesday and the last time they spoke was on Friday two weeks ago." The other five boys frowned.

"Oh my god." muttered David. "What is he doing?" Nick just shook his head.

"I only realised it now."

"Maybe he's afraid of rejection?" suggested Thad. Nick shot him a look and Thad raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, maybe." said Jeff.

"Do you think that, maybe, he's waiting for Kurt to come to him?" David pulled a face at Wes' suggestion.

"Why would he do that?" Wes shrugged.

"Maybe he's just going to wait for Kurt to come to him so he knows what he thinks." Sebastian chewed his lower lip.

"Maybe he feels bad, like he doesn't deserve Kurt so he's hanging back, unsure of what to do." Nick's eyes lit up when Seb said that.

"Who here votes we take matters into our own hands?" All hands slowly went up round the circle.

"Brilliant, Thad."

"Yes?"

"Go gather as many Warblers as you can that are comfortable performing off campus, it's not mandatory."

"When?"

"Now." Thad's eyes went wide and he hurried off.

"What do we do?" asked Jeff.

"Just watch."

* * *

><p>Kurt wasn't sure when he and Finn and decided to start hanging out with each other and do their homework together. He was pretty sure that it had been Finn's idea, he'd been worried about Kurt after the whole Neil episode so he'd come to keep him company. After that they sat in Kurt's room and did their work and talked, especially after Blaine dropped out of contact.<p>

CLANG! Both boys jumped. Finn's pen slid across his page, causing a long blue biro line to appear through his work. Kurt had dropped his folder onto the floor and he hastily retrieved it and crossed to the window. Throwing it open and looking down he saw a small group of Warblers assembled underneath his window. He could see the usual suspects; David, Wes, Jeff, Nick, Thad, as well as Sebastian, Kyle, John, Chris, Owen and the smallest one there who he recognised from the attic and thought was called Daniel. However there was no Blaine.

"What are you guys doing?" he shouted down.

"Representing Blaine!" Nick shouted back and before Kurt could ask anymore questions the little group began to sing.

_Oooh, oooh, uptown girl,_

Kurt had heard two words of the song and he was already red from embarrassment. He very much wanted to fade into his bedroom floor because, unlike last time, there were quite a lot of people in the street who all stopped to see what was going on.

_She's been living in her white bred world_

_As long as anyone with hot blood can_

_And now she's looking for a downtown man_

_That's what I am _

_And when she knows what_

Nick seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself. He danced around the Warblers and grinned at Jeff a lot of the time.

_She wants from her time_

_And when she wakes up_

_And makes up her mind _

_She'll see I'm not so tough_

Suddenly Sebastian broke from the assembled Warblers. He strode, not towards Kurt but over towards Thad whose face was going redder and redder as he began to understand what was going on. Kurt noticed the looks of shock appearing on everyone's faces but Nick's who just looked amused.

_Just because_

_I__'m in love with an uptown girl_

_You know I can't afford to buy her pearls_

Nick jumped into the centre and, Kurt sunk his face onto his palm, they all began to dance. This officially couldn't get anymore humiliating.

_But maybe someday when my ship comes in_

_She'll understand what kind of guy I've been_

_And then I'll win _

There are several things you never expect to see when you pull into the drive of your house and one of them is a group of boys in blazers serenading your son who's hanging out of his window scarlet faced. Kurt didn't have words to describe how embarrassed he felt when his dad got, confused, out of his car.

_And when she's walking_

_She's looking so fine_

Nick finally stopped singing to him as he began to pace along in front of Jeff who was smiling to himself.

_And when she's talking_

_She'll say that she's mine _

Sebastian reclaimed the melody line and Kurt watched with fascination as he stalked in circles around Thad who looked very similar to how Kurt felt.

_She'll say I'm not so tough_

Completely against his will Nick dragged Thad out into the centre of their semi circle to make him sing.

_Just because_

_I'm in love_

_With an uptown girl_

Thad tried to shrink away when Nick started singing at Kurt again but Nick was still holding onto his arm.

_She's been living in her white bred world_

_As long as anyone with hot blood can_

_And now she's looking for a downtown man_

Jeff appeared from nowhere and whispered 'sing' in Thad's ear as Nick pushed him straight into Sebastian's arms.

_That's what I am _

Sometimes, thought Thad as he was held by Seb and Nick began to sing again and wink at Jeff, I really hate my friends.

_Oooh, oooh _

To say Blaine had panicked when he'd gone into the Senior Commons to find a note lying on the table they'd been sitting at saying; _**We've gone to woo Kurt for you-Nick and co.**_, was an understatement. He'd jumped into his car and drove as fast as he could, knowing they couldn't be that far ahead. Blaine's horror increased when he got out of his car to find a small group of Warblers gather under his window singing to a scarlet faced Kurt with his dad looking confused nearby. It was Seb who spotted him and, breaking from the rest, ran over and dragged him in.

_Uptown girl_

It didn't help that Seb deposited him in the middle of the semi circle whilst he was in the middle of singing.

_She's my uptown girl_

_You know I'm in love_

Blaine mouthed an apology up at Kurt as the Warblers continued to dance. Kurt's face was crimson and Blaine knew he was going that way.

_With an uptown girl_

The Warblers assembled and he noticed Jeff manoeuvring them so that Seb and Thad ended up next to each other.

_My uptown girl_

_You know I'm in love_

_With an uptown girl_

As Nick hit his rather beautiful high note he pushed Blaine to the front so that he was standing someway away from the other Dalton boys.

When they stopped singing the passers by all burst into applause and the boys took bows whilst Blaine and Kurt stayed red.

"We'll leave it to you, lover boy." said Wes, bumping his shoulder. Blaine scowled at him as they wandered over to the cars.

"Kurt." said Blaine, the moment he thought the Warblers were at a safe distance. "I am _so_ sorry!" Kurt nodded.

"You should be, that's not the kind of representation I was expecting from you."

"I know because I didn't know _anything_ about this." he said, still red in the face. "I just went back to the table we were sitting at in the Commons, which was empty, and found a note saying that they were coming here. I just chased after them in case they were doing something crazy."

"That didn't really work."

"I know I'm really sorry, I didn't think that they'd do anything like this." Kurt nodded, a grimace on his face.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything." said Blaine sincerely.

"What was going between Thad and Sebastian?" Blaine frowned for a second before getting a very good idea of what might have happened.

"Oh my god." he groaned. "Thad's going to kill them."

"Well?"

"Thad has some sort of crush on Seb. I think only Nick and I knew about it till now. I don't know what Seb did for Nick to get it into his head that he liked Thad back but." Blaine shrugged. "Thad was never going to be the one making a move."

"I saw you both singing." blurted out Kurt.

"What?" said Blaine confused.

"I came to Dalton when I didn't hear anything from you because I thought you were going to visit so I came and Ms Talbot told me where you'd be. I saw him singing 'Someone Like You' and you singing 'I'm Yours'." for some reason Blaine burst into a grin.

"You saw me singing that?"

"Yes."

"That's brilliant, I was just practising it in front of them. I wanted to sing it to you." he smiled up at Kurt and Kurt bit his lip.

"You did?"

"Yeah, I just wanted you to know how I felt about you, and Kurt I'm sorry I wasn't in touch." Kurt looked down at his hands gripping the sill. "It's just there was all that work and then Ian's funeral and Kate's and it was just so painful and tiring and I just.." he trailed off looking sorry. "I'm sorry, it was just too much." Kurt nodded.

"I went to Ian's funeral." he said as quietly as he could. Blaine looked at him, surprised, and Kurt nodded. "He just… he was so important to you, I thought it would be respectful." Blaine smiled widely.

"I think he would have liked that." Kurt smiled from the corner of his mouth.

"Can I ask, who were you talking? The boy by the headstone." Blaine blinked before wetting his lips.

"He was Alex, Alex Cross." it took Kurt a second to remember who Alex was.

"The bully?" he exclaimed, looking shocked.

"Yeah, he was Ian's best friend, once, he told me he was sorry. He meant it." Blaine chewed his lip looking wistful. "He had his own, unfortunate, reason for hating us." Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Please tell me he wasn't gay, too." Blaine snorted.

"No." he said shaking his head. "No it's something more personal. I shouldn't tell you, it's his secret. His pain." Kurt nodded, understanding.

"Whose grave was it?" he asked.

"His cousin's, it's part of the reason why he hates gays, that's why I put a flower on it." Kurt nodded.

"Blaine I-" Kurt was cut off when they heard the strains of song coming towards them

_Sha la la la la la_

"What the?" exclaimed Blaine twisting around to see who was singing.

_My oh my_

Blaine groaned. His friends had got into a circle encompassed Thad and Seb and was singing at them. Seb looked freaked out and Thad was hiding his face in his hands.

_Look like the boy too shy_

"Excuse me a moment." he said to Kurt before striding off towards them.

_He ain't gonna kiss the girl_

"Guys!" he exclaimed, cutting off the rest of the song. "Leave them alone!"

"Thank you!" exclaimed Thad, dashing out of the circle, scarlet and running off. Seb stood there completely frozen until Blaine snapped his fingers in front of his face.

"Hey!" he cried. "This is the point where you run after him." Seb's eyes went even wider. "Look do you like him?" Seb gaped like a goldfish, until he said.

"Err, maybe, yeah, I haven't really thought about it that much."

"Uh huh, well he likes you so go!" Nick pushed him and, after casting them all another confused look, he dashed off. "Now try to keep quiet." he put a finger over his lips and all the boys, even Trent, Dan, Chris and Owen, copied him. Blaine rolled his eyes and walked back to Kurt, and his father.

"Everything okay?" asked Kurt, looking very amused. Blaine leaned forward, looking to his right, trying to see where Thad and Seb were.

"Fingers crossed." he said. "You were saying something to me." he prompted Kurt.

"Yes I was, Blaine." he said, licking his lips nervously. "I really want everything that happened to just go away but it's all I can think about. I just… I see you and somehow all I can remember is you kissing Neil." Blaine looked sadly down at the pavement. "And I…I don't want to blow this out of proportion but I can't move on from it. How can I?"

"By letting go." said Blaine. "By stepping forward and ignoring what's trying to destroy us."

"I don't know how. I just… I know what you mean but this seems so much harder."

"It's because to you I've changed, haven't I?" Kurt slowly nodded. Blaine nodded, too. "I'm sorry for that, I truly am. I just… I thought I was doing the right thing, and honestly if I had to do it again I wouldn't change it because I was trying to protect you." Kurt nodded.

"It's just so hard. There's so much I want to say and I just… I'm so-"

"Don't apologise for anything." said Blaine, holding up a finger. "And before you say anything more there's something I have to do." he walked towards his car and opened the passenger seat and pulled out a guitar. "You're luck I was trying to choose between two songs."

* * *

><p>"THAD!" Seb ran after the fleeing Warbler. "Thad slow down! I'm not in good shape at all!" they'd reached the end of the road when Thad stopped. He collapsed onto the pavement, crossing his arms he buried his head in them. "Hey." said Seb, stopping in front of him. "What's wrong?" Thad raised his head off his arms and Seb was surprised to see his eyes were very red. He didn't say anything, though. "It's pressure." guessed Seb. "It's pressure isn't it?" Thad nodded. "They were just joking." he reassured him. "They, well I guess they meant it but they mean well. We both know that they really care about you." he shrugged. "I think I like you, Thad. I know I like you. I…I like the way you understand me." Thad gazed into his eyes, disbelief in his. "I like the way I don't have to fully explain myself to you because you've always got me. You understand who I am, probably better than I do." he shrugged. "I really care about you. I wasn't going to kiss you, not because I didn't want to but because…I didn't think <em>you'd<em> want me to." Thad nodded.

"I'm not good at this." he said. "I don't get this." Seb shrugged.

"I think you'll be hard-pressed to find someone who does."

"But everyone else knows what to do. They're all so confident about… everything."

"So what? So what if you're not confident about this, you'll become confident because I remember when you came and you were _so_ shy but now..now you boss everyone around. You look after everyone, you just had to develop it. You just had to learn." Thad bit his lip.

"My parents won't like me being gay." he said. "They won't like me being with you. They have expectations and one of them is getting married to a nice girl and having lots of children." Seb nodded.

"I know, that's what my dad expected of me but you can't change who you are, nor can they, and eventually they'll grow to accept it." Thad still looked unsure. "Look." said Seb. "We don't have to do anything. We don't have to be really serious. We can just _be_. We can just be ourselves and see where that leads us." he extended a hand down to Thad and Thad bit his lip even harder.

"You've really changed." he said, staring up at Seb contemplatively, Seb smiled slightly. "You're really different, and it's in a good way but it's...strange."

"This is me." he said. "I didn't change in Europe, I changed in Dalton. This is who I am, really." Thad stared at the hand for a second longer before reaching up and letting Seb pull him to his feet.

* * *

><p>Blaine looked up, straight into Kurt's eyes as he began to strum the intro. At the sound of music the Warblers wondered over, ready to sing.<p>

_Seems like there's always someone who disapproves_

_They'll judge it like they know about me and you_

_And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do_

_The jury's out, but my choice is you_

Kurt smiled at the lyrics. He could feel a blush creep into his pale cheeks but this time it was a good one. Blaine smiled even brighter when he saw Thad and Seb running towards them. They were holding hands and Thad turned scarlet when Blaine raised an eyebrow at them, Seb, on the other hand, smiled and joined in with the chorus.

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind_

_People throw rocks at things that shine_

_And life makes love look hard_

_The stakes are high, the water's rough, but this love is ours_

The two of them moved side to side in sync, smiles on their faces as they sang to chorus together, except for the last five words in which Seb stopped.

_You never know what people have up their sleeves_

Thad, after a look from Blaine, nervously began to sing the next verse. All the Warblers around them were grinning so hard at their Councillor that they couldn't sing properly.

_Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me_

_Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles_

_But I don't care 'cause right now you're mine_

On the last word Seb squeezed his hand tighter and smiled at him and Blaine just shook his head as Thad turned redder.

_And it's not theirs to speculate if it's wrong and_

Blaine raised his eyes to meet Kurt's, again. He didn't notice Jeff and Nick jump forward to stand on his left as he stared at Kurt.

_Your hands are tough but they are where mine belong in_

_I'll fight their doubt and give you faith with this song for you_

Burt was, secretly, proud of both boys. He hadn't thought that they would come back together. Only Finn, forever the optimist, had kept faith in Blaine and he had to admit, he was completely right. They'd always end up, back with each other

_'Cause I love the gap between your teeth_

_And I love the riddles that you speak_

_And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored_

_'Cause my heart is yours_

Wes and David stepped forward and joined onto either end of the line so that Blaine was in the middle with his guitar.

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind_

The seven of them had their arms around each others shoulders, except Blaine who was still playing the guitar. As Kurt looked down he didn't think he'd seen Blaine, or any of them, look so happy. He knew that they, even Blaine, were singing to each other. He could feel tears creep into his eyes.

_People throw rocks at things that shine_

_And life makes love look hard_

_And don't you worry your pretty little mind_

_People throw rocks at things that shine_

_But they can't take what's ours, they can't take what's ours_

_The stakes are high, the water's rough, but this love is ours_

The seven boys finished and they could hear Finn whooping from the bedroom. Kurt was wiping the tears from his eyes that hadn't escaped and Burt hastily dried his own. All the Dalton boys, including the ones that had sung backing, were hugging each other and clapping their friends on the back, laughing at nothing in particular.

Blaine had turned to put his guitar back to safety and when he turned back he smiled up at Kurt.

"I love you Kurt." he said. "I love you and I don't _care_ that my dad can't stand me being gay and with someone, or that some people think that it's disgusting, because I have you." he nodded slightly. "I have you, in here." he tapped his own heart. Kurt's eyes filled up with tears again. "And I hope you've got me. I hope-" he didn't finish though because Kurt had disappeared from the window. Blaine blinked, a little startled, but then Finn's head appeared.

"Don't worry he's just running down the stairs." Blaine smiled.

"Thanks Finn."

"No problem." Finn stayed hanging out of the window waiting for Kurt to appear. The front door flew open and Kurt charged at Blaine. He flung his arms around him, which was a little awkward given the height difference and kissed him, in the middle of the street. Everyone erupted into cheers, except Burt who just nodded a little, as they kissed.

"I love you too." he whispered when they'd pulled apart.

"Sorry Kurt, I didn't quite catch that."

"NICK!" everyone yelled at the dark haired who quickly hid behind his boyfriend. Jeff laughed as Nick wrapped his arms around his waist and peered cautiously over his shoulder.

"I said." said Kurt, laughing. "I love you."

"Oh Kurt I'm flattered." both Nick and Jeff spoke at the same time and then dissolved into hysterics. Kurt shook his head.

"You're friends are crazy."

"Hey!" exclaimed Wes. "We're your friends too or have you forgotten who suffered through 'Teenage Dream' 4000 times." Blaine covered his face with a hand.

"Guys." said Kyle. "You're destroying the romance of this scene."

"Don't bother Kyle." said Thad. "It's a lost cause." he and Seb were still holding hands and he was still slightly pink. Blaine buried his head in Kurt's shoulder.

"Kill me now." he muttered.

"Hey I was the one that had 'Uptown Girl' sung at them whilst the whole street watched."

"You know Kurt." said David. "If you really didn't like it you could've just closed the windows." Kurt's face went blank.

"Why didn't I think of that." he said astounded.

"Blaine." Blaine looked up at Mr Anderson. "I'm only giving you my permission to date my son again for two reasons. One, you tried to protect him which means you love him and two, because now I know you'd never pressure my son into anything." Blaine's eyes went slightly wide and he actually paled slightly.

"Dad!" exclaimed Kurt and Burt just shook his head and went into the house.

"Blaine." he turned to see Thad pointing at his watch. Blaine nodded.

"I need to get back." Kurt nodded.

"I love you." he said.

"I love you too, in fact I reckon I love you more."

"Not now!" exclaimed David. "We'll get locked out if you start _that_ war again." Blaine laughed.

"Okay David." he kissed Kurt once more and let go of him with a smile.

"You'll come to mine on the weekend, right?" called Kurt once Blaine'd got back into his car.

"Of course." Kurt smiled.

"I'll see you then." Blaine pulled away from the curb.

"Bye." he'd only got to the end of the road when he got a text, he checked it.

_**For your information I love you to infinity and beyond! **_Blaine dissolved into laughter and shook his head. Pressing one of the speed dials he put it on loud speaker and said, once they'd picked up,

"Texts aren't anonymous when you have someone's number, you do know that don't you Nick, or did you think it was your leprechaun blood that let you know who was texting?" there was a groan and laughter on the end and Blaine hung up, still laughing hysterically.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I just want to thank everyone who reviewed, favourited, story alerted or just read my story. I really hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing. I might right a short companion piece called 'When Blaine Met Kurt' about Kurt's time at Dalton from their points of view, I wanted to put it in the flashback chapter but it got too long. If you do want me to do that just drop a line or something. <strong>_

_**Thanks for reading!  
>Sopphires<strong>_


End file.
